Turn
by Hissha
Summary: Presque vingt années ce sont écoulées depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry Potter a enfin pu mener la vie qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir. Il s'est marié avec Ginny et a fondé sa propre famille. Mais voilà, qui aurait pu croire qu'il finirait par se lasser d'une existence qui finalement n'est peut-être pas ce dont il a toujours rêvé ? Et une question n'arrête pas de le travailler...
1. Chapitre 1

_Me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction d'Harry Potter._

_J'ai eu l'occasion de lire l'histoire qui va suivre, il y a déjà un petit moment mais à cette époque-là, je n'avais pas pensé à la traduire. Les chapitres en eux-mêmes sont plutôt long et cela représentait un travail que je me sentais pas de faire._

_Mais il y a quelques temps, j'ai repensé à cette histoire et j'ai eu envie de la relire et c'est là que ma décision a changé, parce qu'elle vaut vraiment le détour d'être lue et maintenant que la plupart de mes projets de traductions sont terminés, je peux me consacrer entièrement à elle._

_Comme de coutume, il s'agit d'une fic **yaoi** malgré le début et pour ne pas changer, ça sera sur le couple **Harry x Draco.**_

_Un grand merci à **Sara's Girl** qui m'a autorisé à la publier (n'hésitez pas à aller lui adresser un petit mot si l'envie vous en prends !)_

_Bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Turn - <strong>Chapitre 1 - _By Sara's Girl

**19 Décembre 2017**

Harry lança un regard noir à travers le pare-brise et établit un contact visuel avec une vieille femme ratatinée durant une demi-seconde avant qu'il abattit sa main sur le volant et que le bruit du klaxon retentisse bruyamment à l'encontre de l'autobus rempli de personnes âgées qui venait de lui couper la route. C'était la troisième fois que quelque chose comme ça se produisait depuis qu'il avait quitté King Cross et il en avait assez.

« - Apprenez à conduire ! » Se plaignit-il inutilement. Le conducteur fautif ne pouvait pas l'entendre, il le savait mais la vieille dame revêche secoua la tête et parla à ses amis en le regardant.

« - Papa, calmes-toi. » Fit une voix depuis la banquette arrière magiquement agrandie.

Fulminant encore, Harry croisa les yeux de sa fille dans le rétroviseur. « - Je suis parfaitement calme, Lily. J'en ai juste un peu marre des bus qui pensent qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent parce qu'ils sont gros. Voilà tout. »

Lily plissa le nez. « - Tu dois te détendre. Sérieusement. »

« - Détendre. » Répéta-t-il dans sa barbe. Il détourna le regard de celui de sa fille et se concentra plutôt sur ses propres yeux, juste durant un moment. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment quand il avait obtenu ces cernes et pattes d'oie. D'où elles provenaient ou ce qu'elles voulaient. Reportant ses yeux sur la route, il lança un dernier regard sur les occupants du bus… qui ne devaient probablement pas faire attention à lui.

Bon sang, il était fatigué. Il n'avait jamais aimait la conduite mais il était là, roulant à soixante kilomètre heure avec un violent mal de tête, une humeur colérique et avec quatre enfant et le chat de Lily, qui ne semblait pas être capable de se séparer d'elle. Ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il ait emprunté la nouvelle (et fortement modifiée, au grand dam de Molly) voiture d'Arthur, car c'était à son tour de récupérer les enfants à la gare et que Lily aurait très bien pu rester à la maison. Non, car elle était horrifiée à l'idée de pouvoir manquer quelque chose, surtout quelque chose à voir avec Poudlard.

Alors elle était assise là, les jambes croisées avec un chat sur ses genoux et disant à Harry de se 'détendre'. Il supposait qu'il devait se sentir chanceux qu'elle n'ajoute pas sa voix à la dispute absurde qui faisait actuellement rage entre Albus, Rose Weasley et James. Harry se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira alors que la route en face de lui devenait momentanément floue. C'était dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas faire diminuer la douleur dans son crâne.

« - Eurk, c'est dégoûtant ! » S'écria Rose alors que des rires fusaient depuis la banquette arrière.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas content de les voir, la période d'hiver était toujours la plus longue et il se languissait des petits actes de rébellion de James, des questions étranges d'Al et son amitié siamoise avec Rose qui lui faisait se demandait parfois combien d'enfant il avait exactement. Mais… il souhaitait qu'ils puissent être heureux de le voir d'une manière _calme_. Juste un petit peu. Juste le temps qu'il puisse se reprendre un peu. Et voir de quelle humeur était Ginny.

_« Détends-toi. » _Entonna-t-il courageusement dans sa tête. _« Détends-toi. »_

« - Quoi qu'il en soit. » Disait Al à Rose. « - Scorp dit que maintenant que son père et sa mère sont en instance de divorce, il va… »

« - Quoi ? » Interrompit Harry, se tournant sur son siège pour regarder son fils si brusquement que la voiture fit une embardée sur la droite et Lily sursauta en s'agrippant à la portière. Le chat, parait-il, s'agrippa en plantant ses griffes dans sa cuisse. « - Désolé, Lil. » Il reprit le contrôle du véhicule avec un peu d'effort et observa Al à travers le rétroviseur à la place. « - C'est quoi cette histoire sur Mal… sur la mère et le père de Scorpius ? »

Al le regarda avec ses yeux verts et son nez salit d'encre. « - Ils sont en train de divorcer. »

« - Scorpius te l'a dit ? » Pressa Harry, ressentant une étrange émotion à cette nouvelle.

« - Oui. Mais c'est sur le journal aussi… Oi, James. James ! Donnes-le-moi une minute. » Al se pencha sur Rose et essaya de prendre la Gazette du Sorcier derrière laquelle James se cachait depuis le début du trajet.

James grogna. « - Non. »

« - Juste deux secondes ! »

« - Non, Al, va te faire foutre. Je lis. »

« - Langage. » Murmura distraitement Harry. Il ne lisait plus la Gazette depuis longtemps mais il se trouva à tordre inutilement le cou, essayant de voir les pages imprimées que James tenait.

« - Tu ne lis pas, tu fantasme sur Reeda Rathbone ! » Ricana Al.

James le fusilla du regard de la manière qu'un adolescent pouvait faire tandis que Lily et Rose chantaient en chœur 'James aime Reeda, James aime Reeda….', ce qui fit sourire Harry malgré le martèlement dans sa tête.

« - Tu es mort. » Marmonna sombrement James, serrant plus étroitement le journal.

« - James, cesse d'être un scrout à pétard borné et grincheux. » Gémit Al. Rose émit un reniflement approbateur.

« - Langage. » Soupira encore Heero, secrètement amusé par la créativité de l'insulte.

Lily soupira et puis il y eut un fort bruissement de papier et des cris mécontents d'où émergea une Lily satisfaite, un James légèrement ébouriffés qui se retrouvait avec la page découpée où se trouvait la photo de la capitaine du Club de Flaquemare et un Al heureux, qui fouillait maintenant dans les pages restantes, les yeux plissés.

« - Voilà, c'est là. » Dit Al, pliant la page du journal et se redressant à genoux sur la banquette.

_« Ne t'installe pas comme ça dans la voiture. » _Fit mentalement Harry mais il ne dit rien. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« - C'est avec regret que Draco et Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass) annoncent leur séparation après quinze ans de mariage. La séparation sera officielle dès la nouvelle année et le seul enfant du couple, Scorpius, restera au Manoir Malfoy avec son père. » Lit Al avant de faire son sourire 'je te l'avais bien dit'.

« - Pauvre Scorpius. » Dit Rose, tendant la main et permettant au chat de Lily de la lécher.

Al haussa les épaules. « - Il a toujours dit qu'il ne voyait pas beaucoup sa mère de toute façon. »

« - N'est-il pas embarrassé ? » Questionna Lily. « - Tu sais, que tout soit dans le journal ? »

« - Il n'est pas vraiment… » Commença Al.

« - …embarrassé. » Finirent Rose et lui d'une seule voix. Lily haussa les sourcils.

_« Divorcé. » _Pensa Harry, faisant abstraction du bruit à l'arrière une fois de plus. Malfoy ne devait pas divorcer, sûrement. Cela faisait moins de quatre mois qu'il avait vu Malfoy en chair et en os après toutes ces années et maintenant, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait manqué. Ça avait été surprenant de le voir à nouveau, debout sur le quai avec son fils et sa femme qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention au reste. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il n'avait pas supposé que Malfoy avait l'air heureux. Mais alors, l'avait-il jamais été ?

Harry ne se souciait pas de ce qu'une petite voix disait dans sa tête, il n'y avait rien de mal avec un peu de curiosité naturelle sur des gens étranges dans sa vie. Ou les gens étranges qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'être dans sa vie…

Harry sursauta, surpris par une série de klaxon frénétique derrière lui et il se rendit compte qu'il avait tellement ralenti qu'il était presque arrêté au milieu d'une route à deux voies. Horrifié, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et fit un signe d'excuses aux autres voitures avant de se frotter le visage et se demandant si son mal de tête pouvait éventuellement s'empirer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il réalisa qu'il avait complètement lâché le volant.

« - Putain de Malfoy. » Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en corrigeant la déviation et se concentrant fermement sur la route.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils approchaient de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, tout le monde resta silencieux durant quelques secondes, regardant par la fenêtre et admirant le revêtement de gel scintillant sur la route et l'herbe et les arbres. Il passa devant la maison de Ron et Hermione à la périphérie du village, puis devant la majorité des commerces, la poste et le pub, la mare, l'école fermée de Lily et enfin il s'arrêta devant sa propre maison.<p>

Quand il sortit de la voiture et s'étira, il pouvait voir le Terrier à distance. Il inspira profondément et savoura l'odeur de l'hiver, l'air frais et le moindre soupçon de fumée provenant de la cheminée tordue d'Arthur et Molly. Un léger rire d'enfant était porté par le vent et cela pouvait être Hugo en train de jouer dans l'air froid avec sa grand-mère mais le bruit fut bientôt étouffé par des claquements de portières et des malles traînaient au sol. Quelque part sur sa gauche, le chat de Lily miaula pour protester contre le changement soudain de température.

« - D'accord. » Déclara Harry, inspirant une dernière fois l'air froid dans ses poumons et se retournant. « - Attendez deux secondes pendant que j'allège vos malles. » Il tira sa baguette et lança le sort sur chaque malle et alors qu'il le faisait, il posa un regard inquiet sur la carrosserie de la voiture d'Arthur pour voir qu'il y avait deux rayures.

« - Emmenez vos manteaux, chaussures et malles à l'étage. » Ordonna Harry en soupirant. « - Tranquillement ? Silencieusement ? »

« - Oui, Papa… le premier à l'étage… donnes-moi ça James… Eurk, qu'est-ce que c'est ?... Hippogriffe géant ! » Furent les différents cris qui agressèrent ses oreilles alors qu'il se retrouvait seul dans l'allée.

La maison était froide et sentait le renfermé, comme si elle avait été vide toute la journée mais il pouvait entendre Ginny dans la cuisine. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il se dirigea vers le son des casseroles, ôtant son manteau en chemin. Il avait à peine conscience de retenir son souffle alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cuisine et tenait d'oublier sa terrible migraine malgré les cris de ses enfants à l'étage. Avec un soupir, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de déposer Rose chez elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois non plus.

« - Tout le monde est en un seul morceau ? » Demanda Ginny sans se retourner. Sa robe de travail était jetée sur une des chaises de la cuisine, comme si elle n'était pas à la maison depuis très longtemps.

« - Tous les quatre. » Admit-il et il fallut un moment à Ginny pour en comprendre le sens.

« - Encore une fois ? »

« - J'en ai bien peur. »

Elle écarta ses longs cheveux de son visage. « - Chef des Aurors et incapable de ramener à la maison le bon nombre d'enfants. Quelle est ton excuse ? »

« - Au travail, j'ai d'autres gens qui font les tâches pour moi. » Dit Harry, sachant qu'elle plaisantait à moitié. « - La vieillesse ? » Suggéra-t-il quand il n'y eut pas de réponse.

Ginny rigola légèrement et fit un mouvement de baguette, envoyant des assiettes volées à travers la pièce pour les ranger dans un placard. Harry recula comme il le faisait toujours, pensant à chaque fois que certaines allaient entrer en collision et se briser dans les airs mais comme d'habitude, elles s'empilèrent soigneusement et la porte du placard se referma. Elle commença à nettoyer la vaisselle de la veille et Harry fronça les sourcils.

« - Je t'ai dit que je ferais ça. » Dit-il doucement.

Ginny le regarda brièvement, les yeux expressifs. Elle haussa maladroitement les épaules et Harry, qui était appuyé contre le plan de travail, se raidit légèrement et appuya ses mains sur le marbre.

« - C'était sale. Ça m'agaçait. Je pensais que tu étais censé avoir l'après-midi de libre. » Dit-elle sur un ton accusateur.

Harry grimaça. C'était le cas mais comme d'habitude, il s'était attardé à son travail. Il lui avait fallu presque trois heures pour se frayer un chemin de sous la montagne de paperasse et il avait récupéré la voiture en catastrophe pour se rendre au Poudlard Express. Le problème avec son travail était que, même s'il était en charge du département, tout le monde voulait son aide et il était toujours presque impossible de dire non.

« - Ouais, je sais. Je suis désolé. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils seront en mesure de dire si la maison est propre ou pas. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire et espérant pour le mieux.

« - Tu n'as pas fait le ménage ? » S'écria-t-elle, se retournant pour le regarder avec les mains sur les hanches et pendant un instant, elle ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, pas vraiment, mais ça lui tordait le ventre de le voir.

« - Je plaisantais. » Dit-il, gardant un ton léger et cherchant une distraction. « - Hé, as-tu entendu parler de Malfoy ? »

« - Bien sûr. » Elle remplit une bouilloire et le regarda, visiblement calmée. « - C'était la rumeur du bureau toute la journée. Même les gobelins en parlaient. »

Harry grogna. « - J'oublie que vous travaillez ensemble parfois. »

Les sourcils de Ginny se levèrent presque jusqu'aux racines de ses cheveux et sa bouche se tordit. « - Non, tu ne le fais pas. Et nous ne travaillons pas _ensemble_. Je travaille pour Gringotts. _Il_ est conseiller financier indépendant. Il y a un certain chevauchement des affaires parfois, c'est tout. »

Harry se figea, piqué. Il avait _vraiment_ oublié en ce moment. Il avait peut-être mentionné le nom de Malfoy plusieurs fois depuis le 1er Septembre mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était si fatiguée de l'entendre. Cela étant dit, il pouvait comprendre qu'elle était fatiguée. Et peut-être que sa journée avait été mauvaise. Ça ne servait à rien de se disputer devant les enfants, même ceux qui ne leur appartenaient pas.

« - Al dit que Scorpius ne semble pas trop bouleversé. » Dit-il finalement, fermant les yeux et essayant d'assouplir son cou raide.

« - Non ? » Fit pensivement Ginny alors qu'elle versait l'eau chaude dans six tasses et une vapeur parfumée s'éleva dans l'air. « - Eh bien, les enfants sont assez résistants. Peut-être que ça faisait un moment qu'il le voyait venir. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent mais la scène en face de lui demeura inchangée. « - Hmm. »

Puis il y eut un grondement et un instant plus tard, la cuisine fut pleine d'enfants. Ils se jetèrent sur Ginny, la faisant sourire d'une manière qui rajeunissait son visage. En dépit de son reproche envers Harry, elle était ravie de voir Rose, qui eut droit à un câlin et un 'Wow, tu as grandi !' tandis que Lily, avec son chat au-dessus de son épaule, s'approcha de la table de la cuisine.

« - Quel est le problème, papa ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Le cœur d'Harry bondit. Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il se détournait de la joyeuse scène et regarda sa fille. « - Rien, Lil. J'ai juste un peu mal à la tête. »

Elle fronça le nez. « - Les garçons sont bruyants. Je comprends. »

Harry sourit vraiment cette fois. « - Oui. Sauf Frank. » Ajouta-t-il, caressant la tête du chat sur l'épaule de Lily.

« - Frank est bruyant parfois. » Dit Lily sombrement. « - Mais au moins, il ne discute pas avec moi ou vole mes livres et les range n'importe comment. »

« - Ce sont des choses importantes. » Acquiesça-t-il, pensant juste à cet instant qu'il serait satisfait d'une relation sans disputes ou désordre flagrant de ses biens.

« - Frank est très câlin aussi. » Ajouta Lily.

A travers la pièce, Ginny serrait James contre elle et lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait à ses cheveux.

Harry se secoua intérieurement et se pencha pour prendre avec peu d'effort sa fille et son chat dans les bras. Lily rigola et Frank lécha son lobe d'oreille avec sa langue râpeuse. « - Moi aussi. »

* * *

><p>Après avoir ramené Rose dans son 'autre' famille et échangé quelques embrassades avec un Ron et une Hermione tout aussi fatigués, Harry ramena la voiture à Arthur et savoura le chemin du retour à pied dans le froid de la soirée. L'air frais apaisait son mal de tête si bien qu'il fut en mesure de profiter des querelles et rires habituels durant l'heure du dîner. Certes, ses pensées étaient bien loin de l'endroit où Ginny, Albus et Lily étaient assis mais Harry fut en mesure d'accueillir l'ambiance comme un baume.<p>

Incroyablement, tout le monde fut dans sa chambre avant dix heures. Harry traîna dans les escaliers, couvrant un bâillement et éteignant chaque lumière d'un coup de baguette paresseux. Il poussa un long soupir quand ses pieds nus touchèrent l'épais tapis du couloir et il sentit enfin le stress quitter son corps.

Il fit une pause devant la chambre de Lily. Sa porte était ouverte, comme toujours et Harry sourit alors qu'il la regardait dormir, tenant contre elle son poisson en peluche qu'il avait gagné pour elle quand elle était petite, tandis que Frank était roulé en boule à ses pieds.

La lumière de James était allumée mais il ronflait bruyamment. Harry envisagea de lancer un 'nox' silencieux sur lui mais se souvint qu'avec les adolescents, il était préférable de ne pas intervenir.

Il avança vers la porte d'Al qui avait laissé une note collée à sa porte, comme il le faisait souvent quand il était à la maison. Elle disait :

_« Papa… le sage ne joue pas à saute-mouton avec la licorne. »_

Harry grogna, pliant soigneusement la note et la glissant dans sa poche. Il sourit et poussa enfin la porte de sa chambre. Il referma doucement derrière lui et il avança vers le lit. Il s'assit et commença à défaire ses boutons d'un air endormi.

« - As-tu dit à James qu'il pouvait avoir des mèches bleues dans ses cheveux ? » Demanda Ginny, la brosse à dent à la bouche.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se tourna vers sa femme. Elle entra dans la chambre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine vêtue de flanelle. « - Vraiment ? »

« - Quoi ? Non ! » Harry se frotta le visage, confus. Puis, essayant de garder une voix basse, il continua : « - Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« - Le fait que mon fils ressemble… comme un… je ne sais pas mais il a dû te demander ! »

« - Euh, pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry, il défit les boutons de ses poignets et secoua la tête vers Ginny qui recommença à se brosser les dents avec fureur et donnant l'impression d'avoir de l'écume à la bouche. Immédiatement, il chassa cette pensée de sa tête avant qu'il commence à être distrait. En toute honnêteté, il n'avait même pas remarqué les cheveux de James jusqu'à ce que Ginny en fasse la remarque.

« - Parce qu'il t'aime plus que moi. » Dit-elle doucement, cessant son brossage.

« - Es-tu sérieuse ? »

Elle fit une pause et s'essuya la bouche. « - Parfois, je pense que oui. »

« - Ginny, ne sois pas stupide. Il aime sa mère. » Harry haussa les épaules en retirant sa chemise et fit un pas vers elle. « - Et je ne sais rien à ce sujet. Pour être honnête, je ne l'ai même pas remarqué dans la voiture. » Il tendit la main, l'estomac noué et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Il essaya de l'attirer contre lui mais elle resta raide, résistante.

« - Tu ne remarques même pas. » Soupira-t-elle, presque trop doucement pour qu'il l'entende. « - Trop occupé à remarquer le reste. »

Ses yeux étaient fatigués et déçus et elle se permit de se pencher contre Harry durant une seconde ou deux. Son souffle était chaud contre sa peau nue et il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux… il avait toujours aimé ses cheveux. Ils étaient comme de la soie et elle sentait la noix de coco, comme il y a vingt ans, comme une étreinte familière qui n'était plus tout à fait ce qu'elle était.

« - Je suis juste fatigué. » Dit-il contre le sommet de sa tête. « - Mettons-nous au lit. »

C'était une remarque, pas une demande. Pas une suggestion. Elle fléchit et acquiesça.

Quand ils s'installèrent dans le lit, Ginny lui tourna le dos et se mit en position chien de fusil pour dormir. Il n'y avait rien de personnel, il le savait. Elle dormait toujours de cette façon. Il se souvenait vaguement du temps où ils avaient l'habitude de s'endormir dans un enchevêtrement de membres, satisfaits et rassasiés mais ce n'était plus ainsi depuis de nombreuses années.

Epuisé, Harry éteignit la lumière et tapota son oreiller. Dans l'obscurité, il pouvait voir les lumières de Noël du village et il sourit d'un air fatigué avant de laisser ses yeux se fermer.

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un pleure.<p>

Confus, Harry regarda autour de lui et retint fortement son souffle. Il connaissait cet endroit. Il était venu ici de nombreuses fois avant. C'était toujours le même.

« - … Je ne peux pas le faire… je ne peux pas… ça ne marchera pas. »

Harry regarde, même s'il sait ce qui va se passer. C'est toujours pareil. Un fantôme essaye de consoler la silhouette pâle et angoissée qui est penchée sur le lavabo. Un garçon. Et il pleure.

« - … Il dit qu'il va me tuer. »

Les mots résonnent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent leur sens. Il attend, figé au sol, sachant ce qui va suivre et tout à fait impuissant pour changer les choses.

Il se tourne et voit un Harry plus jeune arriver et tout bascule.

Il y a des injures, des cris et de l'eau partout. Il y a un 'Arrête ! Non ! Stop !' Mais le sortilège jaillit de sa baguette quand même puis il y a le sang. Tant de sang. Coulant à travers le coton blanc et se mélangeant à l'eau.

« - Non. » Murmure-t-il à plusieurs reprises alors que c'est le seul mot qu'il se souvient avoir dit.

Respirations courtes et peu profondes. Ses doigts sont rouges. Une nouvelle perturbation arrive. Snape.

La scène devint floue puis Harry se retrouve dans un couloir sombre, respirant avec peine, les doigts recourbés devant son visage. Les doigts sont tâchés de sang séché, les ongles rongés à vif. Une volée de marche et une lumière.

Quelque ne va pas cette fois. Quelque chose est différent. Il fait un pas vers la lumière et le monde se dissout.

« - Oh. » Halète-t-il, reprenant conscience. Le cœur battant, il cligne des yeux dans l'obscurité et se concentre sur les yeux inquiets de Ginny alors qu'elle se penchait sur lui, appuyé sur un coude.

« - Tu vas bien ? »

Harry hocha la tête et se frotta les yeux. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il retournait dans ces toilettes et il savait qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il avait usé de la patience de sa femme pour en discuter. Il supposait qu'il aurait dû le voir venir ce soir, pas que cela aurait aidé.

« - Ouais. » Dit-il finalement, ses yeux se tournant vers le réveil. Il était à peine dix heures et demie, il n'avait pas dormi longtemps. Il soupira et se prépara au froid alors qu'il se levait. « - Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour… prendre l'air. » Marmonna-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'habillait, attrapant ses vêtements abandonnés au sol et grimaçant à la température du tissu contre sa peau, il jeta un regard à Ginny, qui le regardait en silence dans l'obscurité. Son visage était partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'exaspération. Il pensa qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose mais après un moment, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et regarda le mur.

« - Je ne serais pas long. » Déclara Harry dans le silence.

Le temps de son errance pendant la guerre était bien derrière lui mais ses instincts revinrent en un instant et il se retrouva à frissonner alors qu'il traversait la maison sans bruit. Il attrapa un lourd manteau et une écharpe avant de sortir dans la nuit et laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui. L'air froid s'abattit sur lui alors qu'il commençait à marcher mais il inspirait les odeurs des environs alors que le ciel étoilé et lumineux brillait au-dessus de lui alors qu'il marchait avec les mains dans les poches.

Le gel de plus tôt était maintenant incrusté pour de bon et il scintillait incroyablement. Le village brillait comme un bijou dans l'obscurité et Harry avança vers lui, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de repenser à ce Noël qu'Hermione et lui avaient passé à Godric Hollow. Il exhala lentement et relâcha l'air alors qu'un mélange de tristesse, soulagement et nostalgie se trouvait dans le creux de son estomac.

Il supposait que cela n'aidait pas de repenser à tout cela aussi. Il supposait également que ses cauchemars à propos de Draco Malfoy ne lui faisaient pas beaucoup de bien mais le savoir était à peu près aussi utile qu'un sort de protection contre un Impardonnable.

Alors qu'il s'approchait du pub du village, la lumière douce et chaleureuse et les bavardages joyeux à l'intérieur lui fit douloureusement prendre conscience qu'il allait vraiment de bonne heure au lit tous les jours. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement quand cela était arrivé mais il soupçonnait que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait d'avoir des enfants. Il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte quand il aperçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil.

Il se tourna.

Juste de l'autre côté de la route, un vieil homme courbé s'avancé sur la chaussée, posant un pied instable et puis un autre sur le tarmac de glace. Il regardait souvent la distance entre la route et le pub, comme s'il souhaitait que sa destination soit plus proche et Harry hésita, incertain si une offre d'aide l'offenserait.

« - Merde. » Marmonna l'homme, perdant l'équilibre. Il vacilla un instant puis ses jambes cédèrent sous lui. Harry agit sans réfléchir et lança un sort depuis l'intérieur de son manteau pour ralentir la chute et lui donner ainsi le temps de traverser la rue et saisir l'homme par les épaules avant qu'il touche le sol impitoyable.

Le vieil homme grogna de surprise. Harry savait qu'il était probablement un moldu et il savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas dû intervenir mais c'était dur de rompre avec l'habitude de toute une vie.

« - Vous allez bien ? » Demanda Harry, passant un bras sous les épaules de l'homme pour le hisser sur ses pieds. Il était étonnamment léger et il semblait que son manteau ciré faisait une bonne partie de son poids. Il sentait les feuilles séchées et la fumée et sa barbe frôla le menton d'Harry alors qu'il le regardait avec des yeux presque aussi opaques que le clair de lune.

« - Je vais bien, jeune homme. » Murmura-t-il avec un doux accent local. « - Je vous remercie. Maintenant, aidez-moi à traverser la route et je pourrais vous offrir un verre. »

Harry s'immobilisa, surpris et quelque part à l'intérieur du fouillis de la barbe, une bouche s'ouvrit dans un sourire étincelant et révélant plusieurs dents en or.

C'était étrange, pensa-t-il mais… ça avait été ainsi presque toute la journée.

Autant profiter de la folie.

« - Vous avez raison, alors. » Dit-il courageusement, avançant prudemment sur la route et laissant le vieil homme s'appuyer fortement contre lui. « - Je vais prendre une pinte avec vous. »

L'homme rigola. Alors qu'ils atteignirent le pub, il se retourna et secoua la tête vers Harry.

« - Oh non, jeune homme. C'est la nuit du Gin ce soir ! »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il ne répondit rien. L'homme ouvrit la porte dans un grincement, un souffle chaud et parfumé s'écrasa sur le visage d'Harry. Il inhala le mélange réconfortant d'arômes et haussa les épaules avant de suivre l'homme à l'intérieur du pub.

Le pub était animé, vivant avec le bavardage des villageois moldus et un ou deux locaux qu'il reconnut de son propre monde. Il y avait Camille Roth, une douce vieille dame qui vendait d'excellents remèdes et potions faites maison, qui buvait un verre en flirtant outrageusement avec Eddie, le barman d'âge moyen. Dans le coin, apparemment en pleine conversation avec son labrador noir, se trouvait Grady, la curiosité du village. Pour Harry, il avait toujours été ordinaire, bien qu'un peu excentrique avec sa redingote pourpre mais il supposait que sa définition d'ordinaire était faussée depuis longtemps maintenant.

Grady leva les yeux de sa conversation et le salua si fortement que la manche longue de son manteau tomba dans son brandy. Harry lui retourna son salut à travers la pièce, regardant ostensiblement ailleurs quand il vit le bout d'une baguette émergeait du tissu en velours pour sécher le cognac. Il n'était pas en service ce soir, après tout et il ne voulait pas penser à combien Jeremiah serait horrifié de savoir qu'il était ici.

Parce qu'il ne l'était pas.

Il n'y avait personne ici qui le connaissait en dehors de Grady et Madame Roth… ainsi que la moitié de ces autres visages doucement éclairés, maintenant qu'il regardait autour de lui. Et le vieil homme avec son manteau en toile ciré. Harry se retourna lentement sur place, réalisant qu'il était parti dans ses propres pensés pendant un certain temps maintenant et il n'y avait aucun signe de son nouvel ami. Il commençait tout juste à penser que cela était peut-être mieux… qu'il ne savait pas comment son système digestif réagirait au Gin inattendu un soir de semaine, quand quelqu'un tapa sur son épaule.

« - N'as-tu pas encore trouvé une table ? » Gronda doucement une voix et l'homme le scruta avec ses yeux pâles. « - Allons, viens mon garçon. »

Harry pensa que personne ne l'appelait 'garçon' depuis très longtemps et même s'il savait que c'était un terme relatif et rien de plus, ça le fit se sentir plus jeune que ses trente-sept ans. Il avait oublié, momentanément, qu'il était un homme avec trois enfants bruyants, un travail ennuyeux et une femme insatisfaite.

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui. « - Il y en a une ici. » Dit-il, avançant à travers les rires, les bruits du bar et il s'installa à une table vide. Le bois était vieux et dur, fissuré et patiné sous ses doigts mais le siège était suffisamment souple pour ses os fatigués. Il retira son manteau et le posa près de lui.

« - Hmm. » Grogna le vieil homme, approbateur avant de s'effondrer à côté d'Harry. Les verres dans ses mains étaient si pleins que son simple mouvement envoya quelques gouttes de liquide clair sur son manteau. Harry fit la grimace mais le vieil homme ne semblait même pas le remarquer. « - A votre santé. » Dit-il en poussant un verre dans la main d'Harry et levant l'autre.

« - Euh… bonne santé. » Répéta Harry, levant son verre. Il n'était même pas à mi-chemin de sa bouche avant que l'odeur de l'alcool pur inonde ses narines et lui pique les yeux. Il se figea, déglutissant nerveusement mais les yeux étrangement intenses étaient fixés sur son verre, regardant Harry avec espoir alors qu'il avalait sa propre boisson. Harry redressa la tête et inhala, pensif.

L'homme pouvait à peine voir ou marcher et pourtant, il y avait une petite partie de Harry qui était toujours méfiante envers les étrangers, même si ces derniers temps, il n'avait pas combattu durant une guerre ou chasser un criminel depuis des années. Sa tête se remplit de question. Qui était-il ? Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi venir boire du Gin à cette heure de la nuit ?

Et puis une autre : _quel genre de paranoïaque ennuyeux et vieux suis-je en train de devenir ?_

Amusé malgré lui, Harry se permit un sourire, prit une profonde inspiration et avala une gorgée aventureuse.

« - Ça va vous faire du bien. » Conseilla le vieil homme et quand Harry se mit à tousser et parvint, en quelque sorte, à respirer le Gin par le nez. Il ricana et tapota la cuisse d'Harry avec une main noueuse.

« - Vraiment ? » Demanda faiblement Harry, essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. « - Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? »

L'homme prit une copieuse gorgée et dit : « - Ce qui est bon pour la misère, c'est le Gin. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - La misère, jeune homme, je peux le dire à la façon dont tu marches. » Les cheveux et la barbe grise bougèrent avec ferveur. « - Tu es empli d'elle. Et comme ma mère disait toujours, paix à son âme, quand on est malheureux comme les pierres, plonge dans le Gin. »

Harry sourit. « - Jamais entendu ça avant. »

« - Eh bien, peu importe. C'est toujours de bon conseil. Bois, fiston. » Dit-il, inclinant la tête en arrière et vidant son verre.

Harry pensait qu'il devait imaginer le début d'une chaleur rampante dans ses veine et un croisant sentiment de bien-être, parce que même s'il se força à boire le reste d'alcool, il n'en avait pas vraiment eu… beaucoup…

…il examina le verre vide. C'était un très grand verre. Il soupira. Ce genre de chose n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitues non plus, même jamais mais alors que le vieil homme prit son verre et boitilla vers le bar, refusant l'argent et l'aide d'Harry, il se trouva à peine inquiet à ce sujet.

* * *

><p>« - Comment exactement, une personne malheureuse marche, de toute façon ? » Demanda Harry, tenant son troisième ou quatrième verre de Gin et fronçant les sourcils.<p>

« - Comme ça. » Dit l'homme, prenant un visage abattu et vacillant avec raideur d'un côté puis d'un autre de son siège, reversant un peu plus de Gin sur son manteau et le pantalon d'Harry.

Harry essuya vaguement l'endroit humide. « - Je ne suis pas malheureux… j'ai juste… eu un jour difficile. » Dit-il vaillamment.

« - La vie est difficile. » Philosopha son compagnon et Harry hocha la tête.

« - Très. Très difficile. Et les choses sont surprenantes… vous savez… flash ! Bang ! » Dit Harry, agitant sa main libre autour de lui et émerveillé par les lumières qui semblaient suivre ses doigts dans l'air.

« - C'est un peu comme la pêche, vraiment. » Fit le murmure à côté de lui et Harry soupira, secouant la tête avec tant de vigueur que ça fit mal.

« - Il n'y a rien d'étonnant dans la pêche. »

« - Ça c'est ce que tu penses. » Dit mystérieusement le vieil homme.

Harry voulait demander, vraiment, mais pour une raison quelconque, il se retrouva à dire : « - Je ne veux pas… que les poissons soient une grande surprises, je veux dire… je ne sais pas ce que je veux dire. »

« - Je suis sûr que si. Les jeunes hommes le font habituellement. » La barbe du vieil homme bougea alors qu'il se levait une fois de plus pour remplir les verres vides et laissant Harry seul.

Il étendit ses jambes, essayant de réchauffer ses pieds près de la cheminée dont il avait, très courtoisement, laissé la chaise proche à son compagnon. Expirant lentement, il regarda autour du pub encore occupé jusqu'à ce que les lumières et le sol tanguant commencent à lui donner la nausée. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle heure il était mais il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi c'était important de toute façon. Sa tête était pleine de douces images de poissons, Lily et son chat, une Ginny… Ginny plus jeune… qui riait, le gel et les autobus plein de vieilles dames et Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.

Surpris, Harry cligna des yeux. Sa bouche était pâteuse mais il accepta le nouveau verre et le porta à sa bouche.

Pour la misère. Apparemment.

« - Avez-vous jamais pensé que les choses auraient été différentes… si vous aviez fait quelque chose d'autre ? »

Le vieil homme s'installa soigneusement à côté de lui, son antique manteau et ses vieux os craquant. « - Ca dépends des choses… je suppose. »

Harry joua avec son verre et soupira. « - Il y a quelqu'un que j'aurais pu aider… il y a longtemps. Je me demande toujours si… si je l'avais aidé… les choses auraient été… vous savez. » Harry s'interrompit, usé par l'effort de chercher les mots justes.

« - Pardonne ma rudesse. » Marmonna le vieil homme, plissant les yeux vers Harry. Ses yeux laiteux brillaient positivement maintenant, comme ceux d'Aragog, pensa Harry. « - Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas aidé lorsque tu en as eu la chance ? »

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa et il haussa les épaules sans un mot.

« - Tu le sais. » Grogna l'homme. « - Bois ton Gin. »

« - Peur. » Murmura Harry, plus pour lui-même que quelqu'un d'autre. « - J'étais effrayé. » Il vida le reste de son verre dans sa gorge juste au moment où la cloche retentit, annonçant les dernières commandes.

« - Un dernier pour la route ? »

Harry rigola, mal à l'aise. « - Je ne pense pas vraiment que je devrais. Non, sauf si je veux… euh… tomber. »

« - Comme tu veux. » Dit le vieil homme. « - Peut-être voudrais-tu m'aider à rentrer chez moi… c'est seulement à deux maisons d'ici, de l'autre côté de la route. »

« - Absolument. » Marmonna Harry d'une voix pâteuse. « - Pas de problème. »

Très attentivement, se méfiant de la fiabilité de ses jambes, il se leva et avança dans le pub, le vieil homme vacillant derrière lui. Quand il ouvrit la porte, l'air froid le choqua dans une immobilité pendant quelques secondes et quand il commença à marcher à nouveau, il eut l'impression que le monde se mit à tourner dans l'autre sens.

« - Juste là, mon garçon. » Indiqua l'homme, saisissant le bras d'Harry et ensemble, ils avancèrent lentement sur le sol glacé et leur respiration fut le seul bruit.

Arrivé devant sa porte, le vieil homme l'ouvrit et regarda Harry avec les sourcils froncés, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision capitale.

« - Tu es un bon garçon. » Dit-il, les sourcils toujours froncés.

« - Merci. » Marmonna Harry, bizarrement touché.

« - Ne me remercies pas. Je vais te faire une faveur… mais il y a des règles, tu comprends ? »

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, juste pour voir si la déclaration était plus logique de cette façon. « - Hm ? »

« - Règles ! » La barbe voleta dans une soudaine brise glacée. « - Règle numéro un… ne dis rien à personne. Règle numéro deux… ne dis rien à personne. Règle numéro trois… lances des étincelles rouges si tu as besoin de moi. »

« - Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. » Protesta Harry.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça pour l'instant, hein ? » Le vieil homme tapota son bras et avança dans l'allée de son jardin, en direction de sa porte. Harry le regarda en silence. « - Va au lit, Harry. »

« - Bonne idée. » Dit Harry alors que la porte de la maison se refermait, le laissant seul.

Il tira sur le col de son manteau, enfonça les mains dans ses poches et commença à avancer. Quand il fut à nouveau dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps, Ginny ne remuant même pas.

* * *

><p><em>Il y eut plus de lumière. En haut de l'escalier. Il fit un pas et un autre et encore un.<em>

_Des yeux pâles effrayés dans l'obscurité._

_Pas de manteau maintenant. « - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Il céda rapidement à la colère puis à la curiosité._

_Assis sur un sol dur et des mots qu'il avait du mal à entendre._

_Un son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant… devenant plus sonore plus quelqu'un l'appelant et tout se dissout._

* * *

><p>Harry resta aussi immobile qu'il put, sans ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentait plus mal qu'il se souvenait l'avoir été depuis près de vingt ans. Putain de Gin. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût dans sa gorge, sa bouche et sa langue.<p>

« - Non. » Marmonna-t-il fermement dans ce qui était certainement une chambre vide, à en juger par son tâtonnement paresseux parmi les draps. « - Juste… non. »

Avait-il vraiment passé une partie de la nuit à boire avec un vieil homme étrange ? Harry soupira et leva les mains avec effort pour se frotter les yeux. Tous les signes indiquaient que oui.

« - Vas-tu passer toute la journée au lit en te sentant désolé pour toi, espèce de paresseux ? »

Harry sursauta. Ses yeux étaient toujours hermétiquement fermés mais il n'avait pas besoin de les ouvrir pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la voix de Ginny. Le cœur battant, il se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche et se souvint être parfaitement bien rentré à la maison la nuit dernière, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme se trouvait dans sa chambre ?

Un homme qui soupira et s'assit au bord du lit. « - Je peux voir quand tu fais semblant de dormir, tu sais. » Dit-il et il semblait sourire. « - J'ai dix-sept années de pratique. »

L'estomac d'Harry se tordit. Puisant dans les quelques forces que sa gueule de bois lui laissait, il se redressa en position assise et s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Et il cligna. Et se frottant le visage, se demandant s'il était possible qu'il dorme encore.

« - Eh bien, tu n'as pas l'air bien. » Fit remarquer Draco Malfoy à quelques centimètres de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » Demanda Harry, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton, se sentant exposé mais soulagé de porter un caleçon. Horrifié qu'il ne porte rien d'autre.

Malfoy leva un sourcil mais ne sembla pas du tout froissé. « - Pas besoin de ça. Je suis juste passé prendre mes notes. Celui qui a prévu une réunion à neuf heures du matin à quelques jours de Noël mériterait véritablement d'être balancé dans un volcan en activité. »

Alors qu'il parlait, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce et il était immédiatement évident ce que n'était pas la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ginny. Cette chambre était plus grande et plus légère et semblait à la fois familière et étrangère. Et il y avait Draco Malfoy dedans.

Un Draco Malfoy différent, il devait l'admettre… plus jeune et plus heureux que l'homme dans la Gazette ou l'homme à la gare, mais Draco Malfoy néanmoins. L'estomac noué, essayant de ne pas paniquer, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et décida d'essayer à nouveau. La dernière réponse n'avait pas du tout de sens et une partie de lui, la partie qui était la raison, lui disait que se mettre en colère n'allait pas l'aider. Si Draco Malfoy n'avait pas, effectivement, envahi sa chambre alors il y avait quelque chose de potentiellement très étrange qui se passait.

« - Je veux dire, où est Ginny ? » Tenta-t-il.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils. « - Quoi ? »

« - Où est Ginny ? » Répéta-t-il, changeant de position afin de pouvoir poser les pieds sur le sol. « - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, Malfoy ? »

« - Malfoy ? » Ricana-t-il, prenant enfin une expression qu'Harry reconnaissait sur son visage. « - Oh, je vois… »

Tout à coup, il y eut une main sur la cuisse nue d'Harry. Une main chaude. La main de Malfoy. Et Malfoy lui-même assez proche pour sentir son odeur (dentifrice mentholé et agrumes) et avec une lueur dans les yeux qui fit pulser le cerveau d'Harry assez pour lui faire mal. Rapidement, il se mit hors de portée et se leva.

« - Ah… sérieusement, euh, Draco, où est Ginny ? »

Malfoy lui lança un regard très étrange. « - Ginevra est chez elle, avec son mari et son enfant, je l'espère. » Il fit une pause, se levant du lit et passant une main dans ses cheveux, qui retombèrent aussitôt sur ses yeux.

« - Avec son… » Murmura Harry mais il fut interrompu.

« - Tu es toujours si étrange quand tu as la gueule de bois… je vais devoir demander à Blaise ce qu'il a mis dans les cocktails. » Malfoy soupira et saisit Harry par le poignet, l'attirant à lui et déposant un doux baiser sur sa bouche avant qu'il ait pu réagir. « - Je te verrai ce soir. »

Sur ce, il se retourna et quitta la pièce, son long manteau et son écharpe rayée fouettant derrière lui. Harry le regarda, immobile, levant une main à ses lèvres. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait ici, quel que soit cet ici, mais ça avait probablement à voir avec le Gin.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu.<em>

_Je ne sais pas encore quand le second va suivre car l'histoire est toujours actuellement en cours de traduction, je vais donc essayer de poster au fur et à mesure de mon avancée._

_Je vous dis donc à bientôt..._


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Turn - **__Chapitre 2 - _By Sara's Girl

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il resta là, figé sur place mais un souffle d'air froid provenant de la fenêtre... oh dieu, pourquoi l'ouvrir ?... ouverte derrière lui le secoua. Frissonnant, il se retourna et ferma la fenêtre avec une force excessive. Il regarda à travers la vitre, ses yeux endoloris clignant lentement alors que la vue familière à l'extérieur envahissait sa conscience. En hâte, il saisit une paire de lunettes qui ne lui étaient pas du tout familière mais semblaient faire leur travail, et il regarda fixement la rue couverte de givre devant le Square Grimmaurd.

Bien sûr. Les haies et les parterres de fleurs étaient plus propres que dans son souvenir, les résidents l'avaient rendu plus lumineux et plus moderne mais c'était… Harry fronça les sourcils et chercha dans sa mémoire embrouillée… cela faisait bien dix-huit ans qu'il avait vendu cette maison et acheté le cottage avec Ginny. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Quoi qu'il ait fait ou pas fait, ça ne semblait pas être en jeu en ce moment.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se retourna pour regarder le lit défait. Le lit qui appartenait à Draco Malfoy et lui. Le rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il se détourna rapidement, décidant que ce genre de réflexion maintenant pouvait bien faire exploser sa tête. Au lieu de cela, il prit sa baguette et sortit dans le couloir. Il avança lentement, prudemment, la baguette tendu devant lui, même s'il savait qu'il était peu probable qu'il soit agressé par quoi que ce soit d'inquiétant dans ce qui semblait être sa propre maison, mais ce matin-là était la preuve que tout pouvait arriver.

Quelque part à l'extérieur, une porte grinça sur ses gongs et le léger bruit dans les oreilles d'Harry remua sa mémoire endormie jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa tête tourbillonner et il dut fermer les yeux et se pencher contre un mur froid.

_« Tu es un bon garçon. »_

_« Je vais te faire une faveur… mais il y a des règles… Règles… ne dis rien à personne ! »_

_« Lances des étincelles rouges si tu as besoin de moi. »_

Harry gémit et se laissa tomber en position accroupie contre le mur.

« - Ce vieux bougre pourri. » Murmura-t-il dans le couloir vide.

Soupirant profondément, il ouvrit un œil et se concentra sur la petite araignée brune qui avait fait un vaillant effort pour grimper sur la rampe à proximité. Distrait temporairement de son problème actuel, il regarda la bataille apparente entre l'arachnide déterminée et le bois poli.

« - Tu peux le faire. » Soupira Harry, regardant l'araignée perdre pied et glisser négligemment sur la rampe et sur le palier. Elle resta tapit là, vaincue et Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher de penser que l'araignée l'en blâmait. L'habitude de toute une vie, il supposait. Il avait toujours été une personne facile à blâmer parce que ça ne l'affectait pas autant que n'importe qui d'autre.

Enfin, l'araignée se remit en mouvement et sembla inspecter la prochaine rampe. Harry sourit et puis sursauta au bruit caractéristique provenant d'en bas.

Quelqu'un était ici. Quelqu'un était sorti de la cheminée et s'activait dans la cuisine, si ses oreilles et sa mémoire pouvaient être fiables. Le cœur battant, Harry raffermit sa poigne sur sa baguette et se redressa. Sur une impulsion, il prit soigneusement l'araignée et la posa sur la balustrade. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans l'escalier à (très probablement, de toute façon) la rencontre de son destin, l'araignée se jeta dans le vide au bout d'un long fil de soie. Les yeux d'Harry suivirent sa progression vertigineuse et son estomac se noua.

« - Draco ? » Fit une voix d'homme raffiné depuis la cuisine et Harry manqua louper une marche et dégringoler le restant de l'escalier.

« - Merde. » Marmonna-t-il, certain qu'il avait un bon équilibre en temps normal. Là encore, il supposait qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir beaucoup de chose et qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire ce qui l'attendait au prochain tournant ou, plus précisément, ce que diable attendait dans la cuisine.

Enfin, il se trouva devant la porte de la cuisine, écoutant deux voix… un homme et une femme… se chamaillaient. Il retint son souffle.

« - Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir à l'improviste. » Murmura la femme. « - Je suppose qu'il est au travail. »

« - Tu penses que tout est une mauvaise idée. » Répliqua l'homme. « - Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai épousé. »

La femme rigola. « - Sois tranquille, Lucius. Personne ne veut entendre ce que tu penses. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent. Lucius _Malfoy_ ? Putain, merde, merde, merde, merde. Instinctivement, il se colla contre le mur, haletant difficilement et soudainement très conscient qu'il portait un caleçon et rien d'autre. S'il devait y avoir un combat ici, il devait être plus habillé.

Alors que ses doigts se refermaient autour de sa baguette, les paroles du vieux fou barbu retentissent une fois de plus dans sa tête.

_« Lances des étincelles rouges si tu as besoin de moi. »_

Harry se concentra autant que possible, essayant de prétendre que Malfoy n'était pas dans sa cuisine et envoya une pluie d'étincelles rouges.

Rien ne se passa.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry essaya à nouveau. Et encore. Et encore une fois jusqu'à ce que sa patience et son obstination soient complètement usées et il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait avoir. C'était une plaisanterie.

« - Étincelles rouges mon cul. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Je ne pense pas que tu devrais toucher. » Dit Narcissa Malfoy à son mari.

Harry soupira et se frotta le visage. Cela ne le mènerait à rien, c'était très clair. Il pouvait essayer de transplaner mais si l'endroit était protégé, il ne pourrait pas et même s'il pouvait, il était pratiquement nu. Le mieux était de faire face à cela de front.

« - C'est parti alors. » Dit-il dans le couloir. Il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Et il était là. Lucius Malfoy, canne et tout, debout au milieu d'une cuisine qu'Harry n'avait plus revu depuis près de vingt ans. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry et tout à coup, c'était comme si la pièce était plein de hautain et imposant aristocrate. Bâtard, Mangemort et père de Draco Malfoy. Et il était poli.

« - Vous, vous êtes le coupable, vous brûlez mon cœur avec votre mauvaise flemmardise. » Gronda-t-il, faisant un signe du bras et de canne comme une sorte de chanteur dément.

« - Putain. » Marmonna Harry, incapable de retenir les mots.

« - Je pense que Draco s'en chargera, non ? » Dit Lucius, reprenant sa précédente posture rigide et haussant un sourcil. « - Et je soupçonne que 'bonjour' est le mot que vous vouliez dire. »

« - Ah ? » Fit faiblement Harry, sentant sa peau rougir d'embarras.

Lucius ne répondit rien et son visage raffiné resta impénétrable mais la bouche de Narcissa se redressa et elle croisa parfaitement ses mains devant elle avant de parler. « - Je pense que vous avez oublié vos vêtements. »

Harry gémit intérieurement et ses orteils se crispèrent contre les carreaux alors qu'il faisait l'effort de rester immobile et essayant de ne pas penser au fait que Lucius Malfoy pouvait voir ses mamelons. Ses mamelons durs. Il faisait vraiment froid dans cette cuisine.

« - Euh oui, désolé. » Dit-il, l'esprit vide. « - Je… euh… je suis un peu oublieux parfois. Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« - Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, Monsieur Potter. » Dit Narcissa. Son front se plissa délicatement et Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche, faisant preuve d'un contrôle de soi qu'il n'avait jamais su qu'il possédait. Cela faisait seulement cinq minutes et il était déjà las de s'entendre dire qu'il avait une sale tête. Ce n'était pas qu'il était une personne vaniteuse, mais vraiment, il avait des limites.

« - Je vais bien, merci. » Se retrouva-t-il à dire alors que Lucius poussait un soupir ennuyé et jetait :

« - Avez-vous bu ? »

Une nausée se fit ressentir dans l'estomac d'Harry et il déglutit à plusieurs reprises, entreprenant un mantra silencieux de '_je ne vais pas vomir sur Lucius Malfoy… je ne vais pas vomir… je ne vais pas… ce manteau semble cher… je ne vais pas vomir…'_

« - Pas ce matin. » Répondit faiblement Harry et même dans cet état, une partie espiègle de lui voulait ajouter 'encore'.

« - Terrible chose de boire à l'excès. » Fit Lucius d'une voix traînante, croisant le regard d'Harry.

A ses côtés, Narcissa émit un bruit doux d'amusement. « - Seul un connaisseur peut vraiment mettre l'accent sur cette… » Elle fit une pause. « - Malheureuse chose. »

Lucius se renfrogna. Harry, ravi malgré lui, saisit l'occasion de changer de sujet.

« - Alors ! » Dit-il à voix haute et les deux Malfoy se tournèrent vers lui. « - Quelqu'un veut une tasse de thé ? »

Deux yeux, des bleus et des gris, le regardèrent et les propres mots d'Harry se répercutèrent moqueusement dans sa tête.

_« Quelqu'un voudrait une tasse de thé ? »_

_« Une tasse de thé ? »_

Il était là, pratiquement nu au milieu d'une cuisine qu'il connaissait avant mais pas maintenant et devant deux intrus blonds inquiétants. Et il leur offrait du thé. Thé.

Et, se souvint-il, se grattant distraitement les cheveux, ces intrus blonds étaient ses beaux-parents ? D'une certaine manière ? L'estomac d'Harry se noua et il prit la décision d'arrêter de penser à cela.

« - Il ne peut pas te comprendre, Narcissa, il est en état d'ébriété. » Dit Lucius et Harry reprit pied dans la réalité.

« - Je ne le suis pas. » Protesta Harry et il rajouta sur une impulsion : « - Mais peut-être que je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher. »

« - Hm. » Narcissa pinça les lèvres, évaluant apparemment la performance d'Harry. « - Eh bien, nous voulions parler à Draco sur les plans de la semaine prochaine. »

« - Semaine prochaine ? »

« - Le jour de Noël. » Expliqua sèchement Lucius. « - Le vingt-cinq décembre. Réveillon. Période de fêtes. »Poursuivit-il et Harry espéra ne pas avoir imaginé le coup de coude de Narcissa dans les côtes de son mari.

« - Ah. Ça. » Fit Harry, réconforté de savoir, à défaut d'autre chose, à quelle période il était. « - Je crains que Draco ne soit pas là pour l'instant. »

« - Est-il encore endormi ? » Exigea Lucius. « - Il est neuf heures, vous savez. »

Narcissa regarda le sol et émit un bruit étrange.

« - Non. » Dit Harry triomphalement, se sentant bizarrement heureux de lui-même. « - Il est en réunion ! »

« - Une réunion. » Répéta Narcissa, comme si c'était un nouveau mot exotique. Lucius soupira simplement.

« - Oui, vous avez raison et je lui demanderais de vous contacter quand il rentrera à la maison. » Déclara précipitamment Harry, sentant une autre nausée arriver et décidant de les pousser dans la cheminée avant que quelque chose de regrettable et humiliant se passe. Il était certainement préférable de ne pas mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'il était essentiel de prendre des messages pour Malfoy. « - Ravi de vous avoir vu tous les deux, Monsieur et Madame Malfoy. »

Harry recula alors que les flammes devenaient vertes.

« - Il sent le Gin. » Dit Lucius à sa femme, une fraction de seconde avant qu'ils disparaissent.

Roulant des yeux, Harry leva la main et tenta de vérifier l'odeur de son haleine. Cinq secondes plus tard, il se jetait dans l'évier.

* * *

><p>Une douche très chaude semblait parfaitement fonctionner pour remettre Harry de sa gueule de bois, laissant seulement un léger mal de tête et une soif ardente. Il retourna, ruisselant, dans sa chambre à la recherche de vêtement… il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression de s'exposer devant quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui.<p>

Faisant un effort pour chasser le sentiment de panique de sa poitrine, il se jeta dans sa tâche et ouvrit l'une des nombreuses portes d'un pan d'armoire occupant tout un mur.

« - Qui diable a besoin d'autant de vêtements ? » Demanda-t-il à la chambre. C'était rassurant de ne pas avoir de réponse.

Il soupira et commença à fouiller dans les chemises, chandails, robes et pantalons dans un nombre ahurissant de couleurs. Il y avait les tissus les plus chers et luxueux sous ses doigts mais ça ne semblait pas être quelque chose à lui, évidemment. Tout était soigneusement rangé par couleur et un autre placard semblait contenir tous les vêtements rayés. Une chose était sûre, sa garde-robe à la maison ne ressemblait à rien à cela. En fait, il était plus du genre a les abandonner sur le dossier d'une chaise et espérer pour le mieux.

Stressé, Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se lança tête et épaule première dans le placard le plus proche et fouilla pour sa vie. Un tissu lourd se referma autour de lui et son propre parfum épicé était réconfortant, c'était une partie très réelle de celui qui avait peur de suffoquer. Heureusement, ses doigts se refermèrent autour d'un doux denim et avec un cri de triomphe, il sortit de là, ébouriffé et essoufflé.

« - Un jean normal. »Soupira-t-il joyeusement, regardant la rangée de pantalons ajustés et effroyablement à la mode… avec une profonde suspicion. Ce jean était léger, effiloché, avec des trous aux genoux et il avait l'air…

… oh mon dieu, oui, tellement confortable.

Très conscient de la température extérieur, Harry replongea dans l'armoire jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un chandail rouge et un long manteau de laine. Il lui fallut un moment pour refermer l'armoire, d'autant plus que deux ou trois vestes récalcitrantes continuaient à faire un effort pour se frayer un chemin.

« - Soyez sages ! » Gronda-t-il et il tira finalement sa baguette pour verrouiller les portes.

Alors qu'il passait devant le grand miroir sur le chemin de la chambre, il s'arrêta et, pour la première fois, prit un moment pour regarder son reflet. La personne qui le regardait fixement en retour retint son souffle. C'était encore lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute à ce sujet mais il avait l'air mieux que ce qu'il n'avait jamais été dans sa vie. Cet Harry n'avait pas de cernes ou poches sous les yeux ni de pattes d'oies dont il se souvenait avoir… quelques rides étaient à peine visibles et se dessinèrent un peu plus quand il tenta un sourire expérimental.

Il avait eu raison, ces lunettes étaient différentes, elles étaient plus légères et plus élégantes et ses cheveux étaient beaucoup plus longs que dans son souvenir, retombant devant ses yeux et légèrement hirsute à l'arrière. Narcissa Malfoy avait raison aussi, il était un peu pâle et son menton était piquant de barbe mais il semblait _bien_.

Fasciné maintenant, il se tourna sur le côté et inspecta son profil. Il semblait que tout était là où il devait être, ce qui était un soulagement mais il n'avait pas remarqué durant sa douche… son léger embonpoint d'un homme qui ne faisait plus rien à part rester assis derrière un bureau n'était nulle part en vue. Harry se mordit la lèvre et admira son ventre plat qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis une bonne dizaine d'année. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait était vraiment gros mais c'était impressionnant.

« - Comment te trouves-tu ? » Demanda le reflet, taquin et Harry fit une grimace.

« - La ferme. » Marmonna-t-il, laissant son manteau et son pull retomber en place.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il regarda son reflet dans les yeux. Le temps était venu de comprendre exactement où il était et si oui ou non ça serait permanent. Lentement, comme un homme marchant vers une mort horrible, il descendit les marches, évitant soigneusement la toile d'araignée géante en cours. Optant pour la prudence, il fit quelques vérifications sur les protections du Square Grimmaurd avant de transplaner.

Tout d'abord, il devait rentrer à la maison. Heureusement, le reste suivra.

* * *

><p>Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se glissa hors de la petite cour vide derrière le pub du village et tenta de se fondre discrètement parmi les premiers acheteurs de la matinée. Il se faufila à travers les groupes de vieilles dames, des enfants aux joues roses avec leurs mères et plusieurs autres portant une expression légèrement maniaque qu'Harry connaissait bien lors des derniers achats de Noël.<p>

Il reconnut certains nombres de visage mais quelque chose l'empêchait de se faire connaître, gardant ses mains dans ses poches et les yeux rivés uniquement sur son but, près de la colline. Numéro quarante-deux, Willoughby Drive. Il pressa le pas et inspira l'air merveilleusement familier. Il faisait en quelque sorte plus doux ici qu'à Londres et il souhaitait savoir si oui ou non c'était une bonne chose.

L'allée était gelée et Harry trébucha plus d'une fois avant d'arriver devant la maison. Grimaçant, il leva la main pour frapper à la porte et s'immobilisa, la main à quelques millimètres du bois. Un bois qui avait été peint en rouge et pas récemment, soit, Harry sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre alors qu'il glissait ses doigts sur la porte, délogeant des écailles de peintures.

Déglutissant difficilement, il recula et essaya de voir à travers les fenêtres, cherchant en vain quelque chose de familier mais les rideaux étaient tirés. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et bien qu'il avait envie de saisir sa baguette, il se battit pour rester immobile.

_« Eh bien, tu n'obtiendras rien si tu restes debout sur le pas de la porte toute la matinée, non ? » _Persifla son subconscient.

Harry soupira, essayant de rentrer le nez dans le col de son manteau pour se protéger du froid et sautillant sur place. Il était presque certain qu'il était habitué à être plus décisif que ça. En fait, il soupçonnait que Voldemort aurait pris le contrôle de la moitié de l'univers s'il avait été cet Harry Potter là. Ce 'je le ferais dans une minute', 'aucune dispute dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait', 'je pense que je me fais vieux' Harry Potter.

« - Voldemort peut aller se faire foutre. » Marmonna-t-il sombrement et il tapa à la porte. Fortement.

Il y eut un fracas et ce qui ressemblait au cri d'un petit enfant et puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

« - Puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda une femme à l'air fatigué avec de longs cheveux noirs et un bébé calé contre sa hanche.

« - Euh… qui êtes-vous ? » Laissa échapper Harry avant d'avoir pu s'arrêter.

La femme fronça les sourcils et quand elle parla à nouveau, sa voix était froide. « - Je vis ici. Est-ce que vous vendez quelque chose ? »

« - Non, bien sûr que non mais cette maison… »

« - Etes-vous nouveau au conseil municipal ? » Interrompit la femme, serrant plus étroitement son enfant. « - Avez-vous une carte ? »

« - Non. » Dit Harry et la femme soupira en s'apprêtant à lui fermer la porte au nez. « - Non ! » Cria-t-il, tendant une main pour stopper son geste et le regrettant quand les yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent de peur. « - Je veux dire, non je ne suis pas du conseil. Cela va vous paraître fou mais ceci est ma maison. »

Surprise, elle lâcha la porte et le regarda fixement. « - Je ne pense pas. Nous vivons ici depuis dix ans… enfin, nous avons encore l'hypothèque à payer mais c'est certainement notre maison. Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Même à travers le tourbillon de folie dans sa tête, la surprise que quelqu'un ne sache pas qui il est le frappa et ça aurait été agréable si la situation n'était pas si terrifiante.

« - Croyez-moi, cela est tout aussi déroutant pour moi. » Soupira Harry, tendant le cou pour voir au-delà de la femme et dans le couloir, qui était plein de manteaux et bottes inconnus et des photographies d'un couple aux cheveux noirs avec leur bébé. Où était les dessins de Lily et les empreintes boueuses de Frank ? Les casquettes de James et les notes d'Al et les bibelots bizarres de Ginny ? « - Pourrais-je entrer un instant ? »

La femme secoua violemment la tête. « - Non, je voudrais que vous partiez maintenant. »

La voix d'Harry était fragile mais véhémente et empli de désespoir. « - S'il vous plait. » Supplia-t-il. « - Pouvez-vous… pouvez-vous me dire qui a vécu ici avant vous ? »

Le bébé s'agita et sembla lancer un regard accusateur à Harry. « - Une vieille dame. » Répondit finalement la femme. « - Nous avons acheté la maison quand elle a dû partir en maison de retraite. »

« - Oh. » Murmura Harry. Il la croyait. Il estimait que cela était sa maison et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de qui il était et il se sentait malade. « - Oh. » Répéta-t-il.

« - Ecoutez… vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ? » Demanda la femme après un moment et sa voix avait changé. Elle était douce, attentive et elle poursuivit : « - Permettez-moi de vous aider. »

Les yeux d'Harry croisèrent les siens et il n'y avait aucun doute de la pitié dans son regard. Il se hérissa.

« - Non, merci. » Dit-il, mettant les mains dans les poches. « - Je ne suis pas fou, vous savez. »

Et même s'il n'était pas tout à fait convaincu lui-même, il se retourna et remonta l'allée sans attendre de réponse. Il était tellement concentré sur ne pas regarder derrière lui vers la maison qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne qui avançait devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il la bouscule.

« - Merde, désolé ! » Glapit Harry, saisissant instinctivement les manches de velours de la malheureuse âme qui manqua de se retrouver sur le sol glacé. _Velours pourpre ? _Harry leva les yeux. « - Grady ! »

« - Mon dieu ! » S'écria l'homme, ses yeux bleus pâles s'écarquillant d'étonnement. « - Harry Potter ! »

« - Euh, ouais. » Admit Harry, fronçant les sourcils et tapotant distraitement la tête du chien qui accompagnait l'homme. « - Ecoutez, savez-vous où… »

« - Harry Potter lui-même, je peux à peine y croire ! » Interrompit Grady, souriant. « - Quel honneur, monsieur, quel putain d'honneur ! »

« - Grady, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » Demanda Harry avec lassitude, se demandant pourquoi ça le dérangeait.

« - Et il connait mon nom ! C'est incroyable, Watson, peux-tu croire cela ? » S'extasia-t-il, se détournant momentanément d'Harry pour regarder son labrador, qui aboya vigoureusement et essaya de plonger sa truffe humide dans le manteau d'Harry.

« - Vous ne me connaissez pas vraiment, hein ? » Soupira Harry.

Fronçant les sourcils, les cheveux grisonnants de Grady furent balayés par un souffle particulièrement froid. « - Bien sûr que je vous connais, Monsieur Potter. Tout le monde vous connaît. Vous êtes un héros ! Mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance de vous croiser dans le village avant, je suppose que vous allez voir vos bons amis à Hollybrush ? » Grady s'interrompit et se pencha en avant avec un air conspirateur. « - Pardonnez-moi de dire ça mais je parle parfois de vous avec Madame Granger-Weasley et elle est toujours gentille avec moi. »

« - Hermione. » Dit doucement Harry et surtout pour lui-même. Hermione et Ron. Une bouffée d'espoir l'envahit à la pensée de ses amis et il fit un sourire à Grady. « - Oui, tout à fait, vraiment. Je suis en route pour là-bas maintenant… je suis probablement en retard maintenant donc… je ferais mieux d'y aller ! »

« - Laisse Monsieur Potter tranquille maintenant, Watson. » Gronda Grady et il fit un sourire à Harry. « - C'était un vrai plaisir de vous rencontrer ! »

Harry regarda l'homme habillé bizarrement et son chien et les salua, l'esprit déjà tourné vers la maison de Ron et Hermione. « - Moi aussi. » Dit-il. « - Tous les deux. »

Grady le saluait toujours furieusement en parlant à son chien quand Harry tourna au coin d'une rue, s'éloignant de la maison qui n'était plus la sienne et se dirigeant vers un endroit où, il l'espérait, il y aura des réponses.

* * *

><p>Cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit tout de suite et Harry se retrouva face à face avec Ginny, belle dans un long cardigan vert émeraude et un jean. Une main sur la poignée de la porte et l'autre tenant une pomme, elle observa Harry en croquant une énorme bouchée.<p>

« - Alut. » Marmonna-t-elle, essuyant sa bouche avec le dos de sa main.

Confus, Harry se frotta les cheveux. « - Ginny… tu ne vis pas ici. »

« - Ouais, je sais. » Répondit-elle lentement, avalant sa bouchée de pomme. « - Toi non plus. »

« - Je vis à Londres. » Marmonna Harry, essayant de comprendre ce qui était si différent chez sa femme mais ayant du mal à mettre le doigt dessus. « - Apparemment. »

« - Ouais, je sais. » Répéta-t-elle, haussant un sourcil et le regardant avec perplexité. « - Alors. A quoi jouons-nous exactement ? »

Prenant une autre bouchée, elle coinça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et c'était ça. Les cheveux à travers lesquels ses ongles de couleur rouges passèrent étaient plus courts que d'habitude. Les cheveux de Ginny étaient, faute de meilleur mot, à la mode, en quelque sorte et tombait élégamment autour de son visage. C'était étonnant et la question s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry sans sa permission.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ? »

Elle fit une grimace. « - Charmant. Tu as dit que tu aimais la semaine dernière. »

« - Non, c'est bien, je veux dire… »

« - Gin ? » Fit une voix à l'intérieur de la maison juste avant qu'Hermione… une merveilleuse Hermione à l'aspect normal… apparaisse dans le couloir. « - Es-tu en train de flirter avec le nouveau facteur ? Oh… bonjour Harry. »

Avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre, elle le tira au chaud dans la maison, laissant Ginny refermer derrière eux. L'odeur provenant de la cuisine, comme toujours, était le pain à la cannelle que Ron aimait et le café frais qui maintenait Hermine éveillée pendant de longues réunions au ministère et diverses activités des dix milles groupes de parents d'élèves auxquels elle participait. Il y avait un costume pailleté à demi-fait en forme de tomate sur la chaise la plus proche et Harry soupira doucement, ce qui lui permit de se détendre une fraction de seconde.

« - Harry est bizarre. » Déclara Ginny.

Hermione le poussa sur une chaise avec une facilité effrayante et l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes. « - Tu sembles effectivement un peu bizarre. As-tu encore utilisé cette glue euphorique ? »

Harry cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas si oui ou non il devait être offensé. « - Quoi ? Non ! Eh bien… je ne pense pas… »

« - Peut-être qu'il fait une crise de moitié-vie. » Suggéra utilement Ginny. Elle s'assit, évitant soigneusement le costume de tomate et Hermione s'appuya contre le comptoir.

« - Il n'est pas si vieux, Gin. » Dit Hermione, bougeant sa baguette en direction de la bouilloire.

« - Oui, merci, j'ai seulement trente-sept ans… non ? » Harry réprima la panique qui monta en lui quand les deux femmes lui lancèrent un regard étrange. « - Et tu es plus âgée que moi, Hermione, si je deviens sénile, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espoir pour toi. »

Hermione grogna et lui tendit une tasse fumante. Il l'accepta avec reconnaissance et enroula ses mains froides autour.

« - Très bien. » Dit-elle avec délicatesse. « - Je mets un embargo sur toutes les discussions liées à l'âge dans la cuisine. Ceci est une zone de vie où je préférerais vraiment ne pas y penser tout simplement. »

« - Pouvons-nous en parler dans le salon, alors ? » Demanda Ginny, poussant Harry avec son pied et puis : « - Oh, wow… Draco t'a laissé sortir de la maison avec ce jean ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant le vêtement incriminé. « - Quel est le problème avec ça ? »

Ginny haussa les épaules. « - Rien mais pour autant que je sache, tu es seulement autorisé à le porter dans ton atelier. Tu te sens rebelle ? »

Harry soupira et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il n'y avait pas une seule partie de cette phrase qu'il comprenait.

« - Pas spécialement. » Marmonna-t-il. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal à nouveau.

« - Parfois, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment tu fais pour supporter cet homme. » Dit Hermione et Ginny lui lança un coup d'œil. « - Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je sais que tu l'aimes mais si Ron commençait à faire des règles sur mes vêtements, je lui jetterais un sort dans les parties intimes. »

Ginny émit un bruit bizarre qui était à moitié un rire et un étouffement avec un morceau de pomme. « - Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Mione, mais pouvons-nous éviter de parler des parties intimes de mon frère ? »

« - Approuvé. » Dit rapidement Harry, avalant son café.

« - Alors. » Reprit Ginny, toussant un peu. « - Non seulement tu portes un jean interdit… » Elle bougea ses doigts de façon spectaculaire. « - Mais tu es aussi ici plutôt qu'à la boutique. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« - Vous êtes-vous disputés ? » Demanda Hermione, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

« - Pas autant que je sache. » Marmonna Harry, le bout de ses chaussures effleurant le sol et son ventre se tortilla au souvenir de cet inattendu et spontané baiser d'au revoir. Il était aussi douloureusement conscient que cette Ginny n'était pas sa Ginny. Elle n'était pas sa femme. Elle était plus détendue et plus ludique et même si ça devrait être une bonne chose, ça faisait mal à la poitrine. Harry soupira.

Et puis, sortit de nulle part, plusieurs morceaux qu'il avait délibérément tenu à ignorer se mirent parfaitement en place et il en resta bouche bée.

« - Oh, putain, je suis gay ! » Laissa-t-il échapper, coupant Ginny au milieu d'une phrase.

Elle rigola. « - S'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas juste ça qui te perturbe. Attends, bien sûr que ça ne l'est pas… je me souviens parfaitement d'une conversation extrêmement maladroite avec toi à ce sujet… voyons, il y a dix-huit ans ? »

« - Oui, nous l'avons eu aussi ! » Déclara Hermione, les yeux brillants d'amusement et il devint douloureusement évident qu'elles le taquinaient. Liguaient contre lui, en fait, pour quelques maladresses passées dont il ne se souvenait même pas. « - Hermione, je crois que j'aime Draco… tu sais, dans le vrai sens d'aimer. » Dit-elle, prenant une voix profonde et une expression perplexe.

Harry rougit horriblement et se passa une main sur le visage. Son estomac se noua et sa bouche était si sèche qu'il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais décoller sa langue de son palet. Il était gay. Certes, il ne devait pas seulement être conscient de cela maintenant, à son âge apparemment avancé. Il était gay et il était gay avec Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy qui avait apparemment une certaine influence bizarre sur ses choix vestimentaires.

Et Ginny… eh bien, elle était là mais il n'avait aucune idée du reste. Et cette pensée emmena alors une autre interrogation et Harry cessa temporairement de respirer.

« - Où sont Lily, James et Albus ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Hermione se glissa sur la chaise à ses côtés et ses yeux sombres envahirent son champ de vision. « - Tes parents et Dumbledore sont morts, Harry, tu sais ça. » Dit-elle avec une voix emplie d'inquiétude.

« - Non… je veux dire… les enfants. Mes enfants. » Murmura-t-il et Ginny se tourna pour échanger un regard avec Hermione.

Instinctivement, il glissa une main dans sa poche où se trouvait la note d'Al et bien sûr, elle n'était pas là… pas seulement parce que ce n'était pas le bon vêtement mais parce qu'ici il n'y avait pas Al. Il n'avait jamais été là. Draco Malfoy avait dix-sept ans de pratique à le regarder dormir. Il ne s'était jamais marié avec Ginny. Il eut l'impression d'être heurté par quelque chose de lourd et il ferma les yeux. Ses entrailles devinrent glacées et il saisit durement le bord de sa chaise.

« - Harry ? » Appela quelqu'un. « - Veux-tu que j'appelle Draco ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aider, Gin ? »

_« Ne le dis à personne. » _Disait l'homme. _« Ne le dis à personne. Putain, que vais-je faire ? »_

« - Du sommeil et une bonne potion de gueule de bois, probablement. Je vais vraiment finir par trouver Blaise mort. » Déclara Ginny et il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. « - Non, tu sais quoi ? Je vais le tuer moi-même. »

« - A-t-il fait à nouveau son propre vin ? » Demanda Hermione avec un léger amusement.

« - Non, c'était du Gin. Dans la salle de bain. » Ginny roula des yeux.

Hermione grogna. « - Eh bien, malgré tout ce que je peux dire à propos de Ron, il n'a jamais fait ça… ça serait trop de nettoyage, je suppose. »

« - Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. » Déclara sincèrement Harry. Avec quelques efforts, il prit une expression qu'il espérait être plus rassurante.

« - Pauvre Harry. » Dit Ginny, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent son nez et elle sentait bon, comme une sorte de fleur mais ce n'était pas elle. Pas du tout.

* * *

><p>Au moment où il quitta la maison, sa tête pulsait. Hermione et Ginny, dans un mélange confus de gloussements et taquineries, l'avaient renvoyé chez lui mais il n'avait pas l'intention de retourner au Square Grimmaurd. Réfléchissant à peine, il tourna presque au hasard dans une ruelle du Londres moldu.<p>

Ici, les rues étaient mouillées et le froid sortait de nulle part et quelques décorations étaient accrochées ici et là à des rebords de fenêtres. Harry avança à travers la foule, se laissant être bousculé par des gens beaucoup plus pressés. Enfin, sentant qu'il risquait avoir des bleus, il entra dans le café le plus proche. Il faisait bon et ça sentait les aliments frits et l'humidité. Les chaises étaient en plastique orange vif et cloué au sol et Harry savait que rien de bon ne devait être servi ici mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

« - Un chocolat chaud, s'il vous plait. » Commanda-t-il au comptoir sans lever les yeux. Peut-être que du sucre aidera.

« - Avec de la crème fouetté dessus, jeune homme ? »

La tête d'Harry se redressa péniblement. Il cligna des yeux pour être sûr.

« - Vous ! »

Le vieil homme barbu sourit, révélant ses dents en or étincelantes. « - Moi. Veux-tu un supplément de chocolat en poudre ? »

« - Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda Harry, lorgnant son tablier et le badge qui indiquait 'Boris'.

« - Est-ce que j'ai l'air de jouer avec un dragon ? » Boris bougea ses sourcils broussailleux.

« - Non, je veux dire… je m'en fiche de toute façon, que m'avez-vous fait ? » Siffla Harry. Il se pencha sur le comptoir, appuyant ses deux mains sur la surface de métal collante et regarda le vieil homme dans les yeux.

« - Ne sois pas comme ça, mon garçon. » Les yeux laiteux clignèrent lentement. « - Je te donne juste un petit aperçu. »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Un coup d'œil. Maintenant, veux-tu ce chocolat chaud ou pas ? »

Surpris, Harry laissa ses doigts glisser en arrière sur le comptoir et resta debout. « - Je le prends. Je ne pense pas que la crème fouettée serait une très bonne idée cependant. » Dit-il, sentant son estomac se tordre à cette pensée.

« - Tu as raison. » Boris tapa sur les touches de la caisse. « - Ça fera cinq mornilles. »

« - N'est-ce pas un café moldu ? » Murmura Harry, regardant autour de lui.

« - Ça l'est. L'argent est pour moi. » Dit-il en tendant une main ridée. « - Tu ne penses pas vraiment que je travaille ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry émit un bruit d'incrédulité. « - Je ne vous payerez pas si vous ne travaillez pas ici ! Et de toute façon, je veux une explication. »

Boris sourit lentement. « - Pour cinq mornilles, tu peux avoir un chocolat chaud _et_ ceci. Au moins jusqu'à un certain point. »

Pendant un moment, Harry et lui se regardèrent. Les seuls bruits étaient le tintement des couverts et les cris étouffés des cuisiniers mais la pression à l'intérieur de la tête d'Harry arrivait bientôt à son point de rupture.

« - Très bien. » Il sortit les pièces et les posa sur le comptoir, ayant l'impression d'avoir été arnaqué mais sentant aussi que sa seule véritable option était de céder.

Harry s'assit sur une chaise inconfortable et accepta en silence l'énorme tasse de chocolat chaud que Boris plaça devant lui. Il retira son tablier et se retourna maintenant en face d'Harry dans son manteau de toile cirée, une grande tasse de thé devant lui.

« - C'est bon de te revoir, jeune homme. » Dit-il et il y avait comme une véritable affection dans la voix qui rendit Harry perplexe.

« - Eh bien… bien… je pense. Je dois savoir ce que vous avez fait. »

« - Je te l'ai dit, c'est juste un aperçu. Tu as dit que tu voulais savoir ce qui se serait passé si tu avais fait quelque chose de différent. » Boris sirota tranquillement sa tasse, des gouttes de thé ruisselant dans sa barbe. « - C'est ceci. »

Le cœur d'Harry martela. « - Mais… qu'ai-je fait différemment ? »

Boris haussa les épaules. « - Seulement toi le sais, jeune homme. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

« - Vu quoi ? » Murmura-t-il puis il se souvint du rêve. La salle de bain et puis la lumière en haut de l'escalier. Les yeux et les mots… autant de mots auquel il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ne le pouvait toujours pas. « - Ce qui s'est passé dans mon rêve est vraiment arrivé ? »

Boris hocha la tête. « - Comment aimes-tu ? »

« - Aimer ? » Répéta Harry, se raidissant sur sa chaise. « - Comment pourrais-je aimer ? Ma femme n'est pas ma femme, mes enfants… » Il déglutit difficilement. « - Mes enfants n'existent pas et je suis gay avec Draco Malfoy ! »

C'est seulement quand deux vieilles dames se tournèrent vers lui à l'autre bout du café en se taisant qu'Harry réalisa qu'il avait crié. Il leur sourit faiblement.

« - Eh bien, tu avais raison alors. » Dit Boris légèrement. « - Les choses sont complètement différentes. »

Harry laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains et gémit d'exaspération. « - Je vous préférais quand j'étais ivre. » Marmonna-t-il.

Le rire de Boris fut fort et grondant dans le silence et Harry ouvrit un œil et le regarda à travers ses doigts. « - Shh. Ma tête me fait mal. »

« - Alors, qu'as-tu fait, mon garçon ? Tuer quelqu'un ? Avoué un amour impossible ? Voir le monde ? »

Harry sortit de derrière ses mains et observa la table de formica rayé. « - Je l'ai sauvé. » Murmura-t-il et la réalisation serra son cœur.

« - Il semblerait. » Acquiesça Boris, faisant grincer sa chaise.

« - Est-ce tout ce que vous allez dire ? Vous n'allez pas m'aider… vous savez, à combler les blancs ? » Demanda Harry avec un sentiment d'impuissance.

« - Tout est là si tu regardes, tu sais. » Boris hocha sagement la tête.

« - Génial, c'est vraiment instructif. »

« - J'en suis heureux. »

« - Combien de temps est-ce que ça va durer ? » Demanda Harry, avalant son chocolat chaud trop sucré et essayant de ne pas se sentir vaincu.

« - Oh, le temps que ça prendra. » Dit Boris d'une voix neutre, inspectant l'intérieur de sa tasse comme si Harry n'était pas là.

Se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise et laissant ses bras pendre mollement, Harry soupira. Il fronça les sourcils quand une pensée lui vint. « - De toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous faites au… » Il regarda l'inscription sur les fenêtres. « - Fontayne's Diner si vous êtes bon pour jouer avec la vie des gens ? »

Les yeux laiteux restèrent impassibles. « - Je garde un œil sur toi, voilà tout. »

Harry n'eut rien à dire après ça.

* * *

><p>Au moment où il se força à rentrer, il faisait sombre à l'extérieur.<p>

Le chemin du retour jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd fut long, froid et tout ce dont Harry avait besoin. D'une certaine manière, le vent glacé qui glissait dans ses cheveux, engourdissait ses narines et faisait claquer ses dents était idéal pour apaiser sa panique jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'elle n'allait pas éclater dans sa cage thoracique. En fait, au moment où le numéro douze fut en vue, un calme détaché l'envahissait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela allait durer mais seulement pour l'instant, il savait que ses enfants étaient en sécurité quelque part… qu'ils étaient tous… ailleurs.

Cette autre partie… la partie Malfoy… eh bien. Harry déglutit et rassembla son courage avant d'entrer dans la maison. Il pouvait faire cela, il était… eh bien, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il était censé être encore, mais il restait un homme et un Gryffondor et il était parfaitement capable de faire face à quoi que ce soit.

« - J'ai réussi à ferrer Fitzwilliam. » Le cri qui provint de la cuisine appartenait bien à un Malfoy et Harry espérait que ce n'était pas encore Lucius.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, pensa-t-il, et au moins, il était correctement couvert cette fois.

Il entra dans la cuisine. C'était juste Malfoy. Son Malfoy, ou du moins, Draco Malfoy. Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Quoi ? »

Malfoy le regarda depuis la table où il écrivait furieusement, qui était parsemé de morceaux de parchemin, plumes, une tasse de café vide et une étrange petite boite sculptée.

« - Fitzwilliam. Je l'ai aperçu après ma réunion et par un coup de chance, j'avais une flasque de rechange sur moi donc j'ai joué les hommes d'affaires roux en litige. » Dit Malfoy en bougeant les sourcils et prenant un étrange accent. « - Et j'ai réussi à le faire insinuer qu'il pourrait certainement fermer un œil ou deux dans mon affaire pour une belle quantité de Galions. »

Harry le regarda un instant, réduit au silence par le demi-sourire étrange sur les lèvres de Malfoy. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux et Harry pensait que c'était la chose la plus étrange qu'il ait jamais vu. Soudain, cependant, la remarque lui arracha un sentiment pas très agréable.

« - Fitzwilliam ? Le chef du département de la Justice Magique, Fitzwilliam ? » Demanda-t-il. C'était impossible.

Malfoy hocha lentement la tête, le sourire se fondant en une expression d'exaspération. « - Combien d'autres Fitzwilliam ai-je essayé de coincer durant ces six derniers mois ? »

Je ne sais pas, voulait dire Harry mais il rechercha désespérément des mots plus utiles. « - Ouais, désolé… c'est juste parfois difficile de croire que quelqu'un comme Franz… euh, quelqu'un comme Fitzwillam puisse être corrompu. » Dit-il, la voix dure avec une réelle incrédulité.

En tant que Chef du Bureau des Aurors, il avait eu de nombreuses réunions avec le Chef du Département de Justice Magique et même si la partie rationnelle en lui savait qu'il pouvait probablement faire une telle chose, ça lui faisait toujours un coup.

De façon inattendue, Malfoy sourit à nouveau. « - Merci. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « - Euh… de rien ? »

« - N'es-tu pas d'étrange humeur ce soir ? » Demanda Malfoy en posant sa plume et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il soupira. « - Je prends une certaine fierté à exposer le plus improbable des méchants, tu sais… oh, bon sang. Mais qu'est-ce que tu portes ? »

Perplexe, Harry baissa les yeux vers sa tenue. Il se souvint de l'étonnement de Ginny mais choisit de l'ignorer. « - Des vêtements ? » Tenta-t-il.

Malfoy grogna. « - Si tu le dis. Je pensais avoir jeté ce jean horrible il y a des semaines. » Dit-il, le visage emplit de dédain.

Quelque chose dans son expression libéra Harry de sa stupeur et l'emplit d'une chaude colère épineuse alors que son cerveau lui rappelait que bordel, il n'aimait pas beaucoup Malfoy. Le fait est qu'Harry semblait vivre dans une sorte de bonheur domestique avec lui était plus que déroutant.

« - Eh bien, tu ne l'as pas fait. » Répliqua Harry, se sentant irritable. « - Il était au fond de l'armoire. Et je l'ai mis. Je suis sorti avec pour aller voir Hermione. »

Les sourcils de Malfoy se haussèrent. « - Tu es allé voir Hermione ? N'es-tu pas allé travailler aujourd'hui ? »

« - Non. » Harry croisa les bras et croisa les yeux gris étonnamment intenses. Il avait le sentiment étrange qu'il était sur le point de se faire gronder et ça faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un n'avait plus fait ça qu'une partie de lui était impatient d'y être.

« - Gryffondor paresseux. » Soupira Malfoy. « - Si seulement nous pouvions tous prendre un jour de congé à chaque fois que nous ressentions le moindre dérangement. »

Harry tiqua sur le mot 'moindre' mais ne pensa pas qu'il était utile de faire valoir le point. « - Eh bien, si tes amis ne me gavait pas de cocktails… » Commença-t-il.

« - Blaise est ton ami aussi. » Coupa Malfoy, l'air presque blessé.

« - Quand il fabrique du Gin dans la baignoire, c'est le tien. » Marmonna Harry, momentanément terrifié de voir à quel point c'était facile.

« - Vraiment ? » Le visage de Malfoy était un curieux mélange d'horreur et d'amusement.

Harry hocha la tête. Dans le silence amusé qui suivit, il retira son manteau et s'effondra sur une chaise de la table, croisant les bras et essayant de lire les notes de Malfoy à l'envers. Ce Malfoy là n'était certainement pas un conseiller financier et quoi qu'il faisait aujourd'hui, il était évident que ça lui plaisait.

« - Cet homme est une horreur. » Marmonna Malfoy mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il remarqua la façon dont les cheveux de Malfoy tombaient devant ses yeux quand il se penchait en avant sur la table et rigola doucement. Il remarqua la façon dont les cheveux retombaient et le sourire sincère qui adoucissait ses traits au point qu'il était presque méconnaissable de l'homme sur le quai en Septembre. Le Malfoy qu'il avait vu était raide et tendu par ses années, le visage fermé et vêtu de noir avec les cheveux plaqués en arrière si sévèrement qu'ils semblaient presque invisible.

Cet homme avait été, supposa Harry, un prolongement naturel du Malfoy qu'il avait toujours connu mais celui-ci était totalement inconnu. Ses yeux étaient chauds alors qu'il relevait la tête et posa son pied nu contre le mollet d'Harry sous la table. Harry retint son souffle.

« - C'est ton tour de faire le dîner. » Dit-il d'un ton si léger qu'Harry eut l'impression que c'était juste une proposition.

« - Eh bien, ça sera intéressant. » Marmonna Harry, jetant un regard autour de la cuisine vaguement familière et se demandant combien de temps ça lui prendrait de trouver quelque chose de comestible dans tous ces placards. « - Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, exactement ? »

« - Regarder. » Dit Malfoy, rassemblant ses parchemins dans un ordre étrange qu'Harry n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il ricana. « - Maintenant, retire ce jean horrible. Il me dérange. »

* * *

><p>Harry passa le reste de la soirée avec sa santé mentale intacte, ce qui était plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Après le dîner, il ne voyait presque rien de Malfoy mis à part le sommet de sa tête alors qu'il griffonnait des notes et mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux de sa place, installé dans le fauteuil le plus proche du feu et ses yeux faisaient le tour de la pièce comme s'il cherchait quelque chose qui n'y était pas.<p>

Essayant d'agir aussi 'normalement' que possible, Harry se vautra sur le canapé en cuir usé très confortable (le genre que Ginny détestait, nota-t-il avec intérêt) et feignit de lire le journal. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Malfoy s'attardent sur lui plus que les quelques secondes habituelles et dise :

« - Tu sais que c'est celui d'hier, hein ? Et que tu l'as déjà lu ? »

Harry regarda le journal d'un air consterné. « - Es-tu sûr ? » Demanda-t-il, essayant de paraître convaincant.

Malfoy soupira et lui sourit avec indulgence avant de reprendre son écriture. « - Oui. » Répondit-il doucement. « - Surtout parce que tu as passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à parler des critiques gastronomiques. »

« - Oh. » Harry regarda le feu et tenta de se rappeler d'une époque où il prenait même la peine de lire les critiques gastronomiques, sans parler de diatribe dessus. « - Oui, ces idiots d'examinateurs. » Dit-il, espérant que son froncement de sourcil ressemble plus à du mépris qu'à de la confusion. « - Je voulais juste… euh… relire. Juste pour être sûr. »

Malfoy émit un petit bruit étrange mais ne s'embêta pas à continuer. « - Parfois, je me demande si ta jambe est vraiment la seule blessure que tu as eu pendant la guerre. » Murmura-t-il sèchement.

Harry se figea. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour du journal et son cœur cogna contre sa cage thoracique alors qu'il regardait vers ses jambes. Ses jambes qui étaient maintenant enfermées dans un cher tissu noir et qui lui semblaient parfaitement bien pour lui. Le froid l'envahit et il dut réprimer le désir de balayer les règles de Boris et secouer Malfoy pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

Il bougea expérimentalement ses orteils et chaque genou et cheville tour à tour. Tout semblait en ordre mais la rapidité de son pouls et la sécheresse dans sa gorge lui indiquait que Malfoy ne plaisantait pas vraiment et que ses paroles suggéraient que c'était quelque chose qui était arrivé il y a longtemps.

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » _Se demanda-t-il silencieusement, sachant, même dans son horreur, qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer la question. Malfoy aurait sans doute une réponse pour lui et il doutait que ça lui plairait.

« - Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. » Dit Malfoy après ce qui semblait être une longue période, faisait sursauter Harry de sa rêverie.

Il leva les yeux. « - Hm ? »

« - Je vais me coucher. » Répéta Malfoy, se levant de son fauteuil et poussa Harry avec son pied. « - Tu viens ? Tu devrais vraiment si tu veux être en forme pour aller travailler demain. »

Harry regarda avec un sourcil levé la chemise froissée, la plume coincée derrière l'oreille de Malfoy. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la seule chose qui en sortit fut un énorme bâillement et Malfoy sourit. « - C'est bien ce que je disais. »

Il se détourna et se dirigea vers les escaliers, laissant Harry s'effondrer à nouveau dans le canapé et écoutant ses pas qui résonnèrent à travers le plafond.

« - La ferme, Malfoy. » Murmura-t-il dans la pièce vide, soudain très conscient qu'il était seul. Il était habitué à un calme coucher civilisé et ça lui fit mal. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il éteignit les flammes de la cheminée d'un coup de baguette et traîna les pieds pour aller se coucher. Il semblerait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire reculer le moment où il devait partager un lit donc il supposait qu'il pouvait bien en finir avec ça.

Il souhaitait juste qu'il se sente philosophique comme il le disait lui-même.

Malfoy était déjà assis au bord du lit et défaisait les boutons de ses poignets quand Harry affronta la chambre à coucher. Avec un peu d'effort, Harry fit de son mieux pour donner l'impression que 'tout était parfaitement ordinaire' et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être son côté du lit. Peu sûr de savoir quoi faire maintenant, comme si la routine banale d'un coucher avait été effacé de son esprit, il écouta les doux bruits émit par Malfoy et examina le réveil à son chevet. C'était un appareil avec les rouages et les ressorts visibles et dans une étrange matière ressemblant au cuivre. Les aiguilles indiquaient qu'il était minuit vingt et le balancier bougeait doucement d'avant en arrière comme pour attraper son attention.

« - Tes parents étaient ici. » Déclara Harry soudainement et les bruits s'arrêtèrent. « - Ce matin. » Ajouta-t-il.

« - Oh, vraiment ? Avaient-ils quelque chose d'intéressant à dire pour s'être déplacés ? »

« - Ils voulaient parler de Noël. » Répondit Harry, observant toujours le réveil et voyant un nuage de fumée sortir par le haut. Surpris, il sourit.

Malfoy soupira fortement et se déplaça sur le lit. « - Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont pris cette peine, hein ? Tout le monde sait que nous allons faire exactement la même chose que nous faisons à chaque putain de fête d'année, Merlin m'en donne la force. »

« - Dois-je m'attendre à plus de chanson ? » Demanda Harry, se retournant pour regarder Malfoy. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse et il fut surpris d'entendre Malfoy rire et secouer la tête.

« - Plus que probablement. Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre pourquoi vous faites ça. » Admit-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils. « - Hm ? »

« - Cette chose avec Celestina Warbeck. » Malfoy commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Alarmé, Harry se mordit la langue mais ne se détourna pas. « - Pourtant, je sais certainement mieux que quiconque qu'il ne faut pas interférer avec tout ce qui suggère une relation civile entre vous deux. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait la première fois que je t'ai ramené au Manoir ? »

Harry ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment. « - Mm. » Dit-il distraitement, regardant le tissu blanc glisser des épaules de Malfoy et puis il baissa les yeux, soudainement mal à l'aise. Qui plus est, ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose, supposa-t-il.

Le silence s'étira pendant plusieurs minutes alors qu'Harry regardait ses chaussettes et écoutait le bruissement du tissu alors que Malfoy se déshabillait, se posant des questions sur les blessures à sa jambe et Noël et Celestina Warbeck… cette dernière en particulier pour une raison de compréhension. Il n'en avait jamais été un grand fan et il ne pouvait pas imaginer que Lucius Malfoy possédait ses plus grands succès non plus.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda soigneusement Malfoy et une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

_« On peut dire ça. » _Pensa Harry. « - Non, juste fatigué. » Marmonna-t-il et essayant de ne pas penser à combien de fois il avait sorti ce mensonge en particulier au cours des dernières années.

Avec un sens de la fatalité, il tira son pull par-dessus sa tête et retira son pantalon et ses chaussettes. Il se glissa sous la couette et regarda droit vers le plafond, crispant les muscles quand sa peau nue entra en contact avec les draps froids.

Et ça y était. Il était au lit avec Draco Malfoy. La vie avait certainement un sens tordu de l'humour.

« - Pourquoi fait-il si froid ici ? » Grogna Malfoy très près de l'oreille d'Harry, faisant se dresser les poils de sa nuque. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut une main froide sur son ventre, un pied glacé contre son mollet et l'odeur de _l'homme_ partout.

« - La fenêtre est ouverte. » Déclara Harry. « - C'est le mois de Décembre. Il fait nuit. » Il fit une pause. « - Ce sont des raisons suffisantes. »

« - Les raisons ne me réchaufferont pas. »

« - Tais-toi. » Marmonna Harry, se forçant à se détendre, ce qui était un vrai défi avec son espace personnel envahi de cheveux blonds.

« - Je me tairais dans une minute. » Répliqua Malfoy dans le cou d'Harry.

Oh, bien.

Inspirant profondément, Harry éteignit les lumières. Il se demanda si le martèlement dans sa poitrine était aussi bruyant qu'il le sentait. La respiration de Malfoy était chaude et régulière contre sa peau et, contre toute attente, ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Harry tourna soigneusement la tête, observant son réveil original et ensuite la fenêtre où on pouvait voir un ciel clair parsemé d'étoiles, tout comme celui de sa maison. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours connu et il devait lutter contre cela mais quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose d'intéressant et vulnérable lui soufflait que cela valait peut-être la peine de faire ce que Boris attendait, ou apprendre quoi que ce soit qu'il voulait qu'il apprenne et ainsi, il sera rapidement de retour chez lui.

« - Vêtements sur le plancher. » Marmonna Malfoy.

« - Quoi ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

* * *

><p><em>Cette lumière en haut des escaliers était devenue très familière.<em>

_Harry avança vers elle avec un but maintenant, voulant, ayant besoin d'en savoir plus. Sachant__** qu'il**__ était là._

_Poussant la lourde porte en bois, il fut accueilli par une odeur de potion épicée._

_Un bruissement de draps et son souffle se coupa. Il savait, même si Harry était invisible._

_« - Malfoy ? » Murmura Harry, se rapprochant. « - Draco ? »_

_« - Qui est là ? » Les yeux gris brillaient dans l'obscurité. « - Potter, est-ce toi ? Laisses-moi tranquille ! »_

_Coup d'œil autour. Le cœur serré par la peur. Coup d'œil autour. Sa baguette est sur la table de nuit. Hors de portée._

_Sa respiration devint plus difficile, plus hachée, et : « - Je veux juste te parler. »_

_« - Je ne veux pas te parler. » Pâle au clair de lune, doigts crispés sur les draps, assis dans un pyjama rayé mal ajusté. Petit, feignant d'être grand._

_« - J'ai compris beaucoup de chose. » Rapprochement et mouvement faisant glisser la cape sur les épaules. « - Lorsque tu as commencé à me jeter l'Impardonnable. »_

_« - Je recommencerais si tu ne pars pas. » Presque un sifflement. Lèvres tordues dans un rictus._

_« - Non, tu ne le feras pas. » Invoquant la baguette sur la table de chevet et la tenant fermement. Le bois dur et froid entre ses doigts tremblants. Une inspiration de courage dans l'obscurité. « - Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. »_

_« - Va te faire enculer, Potter. »_

_Douleur. Désespoir. Un pas de plus. « - Ecoute. »_

* * *

><p>« - Je dois y aller. » Murmura une voix dans l'oreille d'Harry. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent.<p>

« - Hm… Malfoy ? »

« - Malfoy, hein ? » Les yeux gris étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres d'Harry alors qu'il se penchait sur lui, une main de chaque côté de l'oreiller d'Harry. « - Je souhaiterais vraiment pouvoir rester et savoir exactement ce qui se passe dans ton esprit… crois-moi. » Il soupira et passa une main sur la poitrine nue d'Harry, ses doigts frôlèrent son ventre et vinrent appuyer fermement sur le membre à demi dur d'Harry, qui réagit avec l'enthousiasme du matin et vraiment sans sa permission, son ventre se contractant sous la caresse et une chaleur inapproprié l'inondant.

« - Oh. » Haleta-t-il, surpris et les yeux de Malfoy devinrent plus intenses.

« - Maintenant, c'est juste cruel… Potter. » Ajouta-t-il, haussant un sourcil. « - J'ai découvert récemment que Monsieur Fitzwilliam aimait courir dans le parc à une heure ridicule du matin alors… » Il soupira avec regret et ses doigts glissèrent une fois de plus sur l'érection maintenant dure d'Harry, lui faisant serrer les dents. « - Je me rends compte qu'il faut faire des sacrifices dans la recherche de la vérité, mais _vraiment_. »

Harry retint un gémissement, déchiré entre l'envie de s'éloigner, bondir hors du lit et crier à Malfoy de garder ses mains pour lui et l'envie primitive de son membre qui exigeait une attention et se fichait de qui il s'agit.

« - Ouais. » Souffla Harry, un peu à bout de souffle. « - Donc, ça sera un homme d'affaires roux en litige à nouveau ? »

Malfoy grogna. « - Tu ne penses pas que ça serait un peu visible dans le parc ? »

« - Je ne pense pas grand-chose de ce que tu fais. » Répondit Harry, se sentant courageux et distrait puis soudain horrifié par ses propres mots, le sourire de Malfoy et la main qui remontait sur sa poitrine et son cou.

« - C'est bon à savoir que je n'ai pas complètement perdu la main. » Soupira Malfoy, retirant sa main. « - Je dois vraiment y aller maintenant. »

Frustré et confus, Harry se tortilla sur place et hocha la tête. Malfoy se pencha, glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry et l'embrassa profondément, la langue au goût de dentifrice et de thé aromatisé envahit la bouche d'Harry, le faisant haleter involontairement. Quelque part au milieu de la folie et la perplexité tourbillonnant dans sa tête, il était conscient d'être couché là, soumis et se laissant embrasser.

Ce n'était pas bien. Rassemblant son courage, il leva une main et attrapa le chandail de Malfoy et espérant pour le mieux. Il n'avait jamais embrassé un homme avant et c'était à la fois terrifiant et terriblement normal. Quoi qu'il en soit, son cœur martela dans sa poitrine tellement fortement que cela suffit presque à le distraire de la culpabilité qui l'envahissait alors que sortit de nulle part, la pensée de Ginny l'envahit. Deux Ginny en fait : sa femme… oh mon dieu, sa femme… et celle plus heureuse qu'il avait rencontré hier.

Dégrisé, il se détacha et évita le regard de Malfoy.

Haletant, Malfoy lança à Harry un demi-sourire intéressant et se redressa à contrecœur. « - Je dois vraiment y aller. N'oublie pas d'aller travailler aujourd'hui. »

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui, Harry se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, bras et jambes écartées. Il regarda le plafond.

« - Je viens d'embrasser Malfoy. » Murmura-t-il, léchant sa lèvre inférieure et ayant le goût de menthe.

« - Pour sûr. » Déclara le miroir, l'air amusé.

Harry ferma les yeux et gémit. « - Je n'ai pas peur de te casser. J'ai déjà beaucoup de malchance… je suis désensibilisé. »

Il écouta mais il n'y eut rien mis à part un 'hmph !' du miroir, laissant Harry seul avec lui-même, étendu à travers les draps avec une érection douloureuse qu'il appréhendait de toucher. Ses yeux balayèrent la pièce, à la recherche d'une distraction et ils tombèrent sur une photo encadrée sur la commode de Malfoy.

La commode de Draco, se corrigea-t-il résolument. Il allait vraiment devoir s'y habituer avant de se retrouver par inadvertance dans un jeu sexuel pervers dont il ne pourrait pas sortir. Alors que cette pensée se cristallisait lentement dans son esprit, il frissonna et son sexe négligé réagit vivement. Horrifié, Harry appuya une paume dessus pour réprimer cela et tendit la main vers la photo.

Il détestait Malfoy après tout. Peut-être qu'à travers cette illusion… son corps lui faisait comprendre que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu de sexe.

Quoi qu'il en soit.

Se mettant sur le côté, il observa la photo encadrée d'argent, sa bouche s'asséchant.

C'était une photo de lui, un lui beaucoup plus jeune, debout sur un fond de montagnes et un vif coucher de soleil. Il portait un gilet vert et un jean et avait un sourire un peu penaud. Ça semblait être un jour de grand vent parce que le Harry de la photo levait sans cesse une main pour écarter les cheveux de son visage. Il avait l'air heureux, en bonne santé, insouciant et Harry ne se souvenait de rien à ce sujet.

Il regarda l'annotation soignée dans le coin de la photo : _Édimbourg, Août 2002._

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler exactement ce qu'il avait fait en Août 2002 mais il savait qu'il n'était jamais allé à Édimbourg. Eh bien, pas dans la vie dont il se souvenait.

_« Tout est là si tu regardes, tu sais. » _Voilà ce que Boris lui avait dit.

Soudain, empli d'un sentiment de détermination, Harry laissa tomber la photo sur le lit et bondit sur ses pieds. Quelque part dans cette maison, il devait y avoir quelque chose qui pouvait l'aider à donner un sens à tout cela. Harry ouvrit tous les tiroirs de la pièce, fouillant dans chacun d'eux avant de passer au suivant. Au moment où il finit, à bout de souffle et déçu, la pièce donnait l'impression d'avoir été saccagée par un cambrioleur enthousiaste ou une équipe de lutins capricieux. Et il n'avait rien trouvé.

Il enfila des vêtements et se tourna pour quitter la pièce. Hésitant. Il y avait une sensation lancinante étrange dans son ventre, qui ne semblait pas content de laisser le désordre qu'il avait fait. Les sourcils froncés, il resta devant la porte, les doigts tambourinant sur la poignée. La chambre _était_ vraiment très propre avant de commencer… Harry soupira profondément, secoua la tête et sortit sa baguette afin de tout remettre à sa place.

Puis, tirant sur ses manches pour protéger ses doigts contre le froid, il descendit les escaliers. La toile d'araignée était assez imposante maintenant et Harry s'écarta juste à temps alors qu'il avançait, le désespoir se transformant en adrénaline dans ses veines.

Dans le salon, il trouva plusieurs photos de lui-même et Malfoy… Draco… à diverses occasions officielles et Harry était soulagé de voir que son lui semblait presque aussi mal à l'aise en robe de soirée qu'il l'avait toujours été. Draco, cependant, était élégant sur chacune d'elle. Il y avait aussi plusieurs photos de lui-même, Draco, Ginny et… un homme à la peau foncé qui devait être Blaise. L'estomac d'Harry se noua. Il trouva des photos d'eux quatre à la plage, à une fête et dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine de cette maison.

Blaise Zabini, pensa-t-il, essayant de récolter des informations sur tout, était vraiment le mari de Ginny.

Putain, ça sonnait bizarre.

Harry déglutit difficilement, se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil et se frottant le visage. Bien, cette ligne de pensée n'allait pas aider dans cette situation. Au lieu de ça, ça perturbait un peu plus son esprit.

Il était… un Serpentard. Il avait été l'un des amis de Draco à l'école. Sa famille et lui avaient quitté le pays peu de temps après le début de la guerre, peut-être pour la France ? Harry n'était pas sûr mais il supposait que ça n'avait pas d'importance de toute façon. Rien de ce qu'il savait ne semblait être applicable dans ce monde, de toute façon.

Harry se releva et essaya de retrouver sa motivation. Ça devait exaspérant mais il parvint à se rendre dans le bureau et c'est ici qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Aligné sur une étagère près de la cheminée, se trouvait une série d'album en cuir avec des dates gravées en or sur les tranches.

Avec un frisson, Harry alluma le feu dans la cheminée et prit le premier volume daté de 1998-1999. Il s'installa sur le tapis du foyer et respira l'odeur de bois verni et vieilles pages. Ce fut réconfortant pendant quelques secondes puis il ouvrit l'album sur ses genoux.

C'était un scrapbooking, pas un album photo. Harry sourit, surpris et passa ses doigts sur l'article de journal collé sur la première page, enfin, quelque chose dont il se souvenait. C'était une terrible photo de lui-même, Hermione et Ron, prise suite à la bataille de Poudlard et qui avait parue dans les journaux pendant des semaines. Sales, en sang et épuisés, ils s'appuyaient les uns contre les autres et regardaient au loin sous le titre : _« Trio de héros… un repos bien mérités pour Potter, Granger et Weasley. »_

Harry soupira doucement, les yeux fixés sur les visages en détresses de ses amis. De façon inattendue, les larmes brûlèrent ses yeux et il tenta de les refouler, même s'il n'y avait personne ici pour le châtier de sa faiblesse. Alors qu'il le faisait, il remarqua un commentaire écrit en noir au bas de la page :

_« Voici ton premier jour de liberté, Harry Potter. Comment te sens-tu ? »_

Et à côté du terrible article :

_« Le premier et certainement pas le dernier, le temps que je me rende compte avec certitude que je suis un journaliste bien meilleur avec mes yeux fermés et une main attachée à un Scroutt à pétard. »_

Harry haussa un sourcil. Donc, il était journaliste. Ce n'était pas vraiment la carrière qu'il aurait imaginé pour un Malfoy mais peut-être que c'était logique. Harry supposait que les déguisements et la persuasion et la récolte d'information était assez Serpentard… et il soupçonnait fortement que Draco était un vrai Serpentard.  
>Tournant la page, Harry trouva un article sur Draco et un autre et un autre. Changeant de position sur le tapis, Harry permit aux flammes de réchauffer son dos et dévora chaque mot.<p>

_« … de grands risques personnels, cet adolescent Mangemort a tourné le dos à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et trouvé le pardon pour la fin d'Albus Dumbledore et la rédemption avec son amitié inattendue avec Harry Potter lui-même… »_

_« … En échange d'une protection pour sa famille, Malfoy a fourni de précieuses informations sur les activités de son ancien maître pour le groupe de combattants qualifiés, connus comme l'Ordre du Phénix… »_

_« … D'énormes actes de bravoure et d'expiation de quelqu'un de si jeune, ce qui prouve, peut-être, que le passé n'est pas irréparable… »_

_« … Lucius Malfoy a été condamné aujourd'hui à cinq ans à Azkaban pour son rôle dans la montée au pouvoir de Vous-Savez-Qui. Des sources proches du Magenmagot suggèrent que le témoignage d'Harry Potter a joué un rôle dans la décision d'une telle peine légère pour l'ex-Mangemort. Draco Malfoy, ancien ennemi de Potter et actuellement ami proche, était également présent mais indisponible pour tout commentaire… »_

Harry tourna les pages plus rapidement, respirant à peine. Il trouva d'autres articles sur chacun d'eux, tous aussi stupides, inutiles et emplis de spéculations sur ce qu'ils faisaient et où ils allaient. A côté de chacun, se trouvait le commentaire écrit de Draco.

A mi-chemin du livre, il trouva d'autres photos de journaux de lui, Ron, Hermione et Draco acceptant les honneurs après la guerre et des gros plans sur l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe d'Harry et Seconde Classe de Draco.

Et : _« Donc, te voilà meilleur que moi une fois de plus, Potter. Heureusement pour toi que tu es bon au lit sinon je n'aurais pas pu te garder près de moi. »_

Une bouffée de chaleur envahit Harry et il mordilla maladroitement son ongle. Il tourna rapidement la page mais la prochaine fut pire :

_« C'est officiel, Potter et Malfoy sont ensemble ! Photos exclusives à l'intérieur ! »_

L'estomac d'Harry se retourna alors que c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à cette information. C'était peut-être le fait de le voir en noir et blanc sur un journal national qui le rendait plus choquant. Peut-être de découvrir qu'il avait été démasqué par la Gazette il y a près de deux décennies et de le savoir que maintenant.  
>Curieusement indigné, Harry grogna et alla voir ces 'photos exclusives'… il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elles peuvent être aussi mauvaises qu'il l'imaginait.<p>

D'une certaine manière, elles étaient pires. La tête emplie d'images salaces d'un couple en plein acte ou partiellement nu, il se retrouva cependant à regarder de douces photographies, presque innocentes, d'un jeune couple passant un après-midi ensoleillé ensemble dans le jardin du numéro douze. Quelqu'un avait évidemment dû mettre un appareil à travers les feuillages et capturé le moment, des baisers langoureux et Harry, allongé sur l'herbe tandis que Draco avait sa tête sur son ventre et semblait lire à voix haute un vieux livre. Ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble, c'était indéniable.

La Marque des Ténèbres était nettement visible sur son avant-bras pâle ainsi que plusieurs petites formes qu'Harry ne pouvait pas discerner, près de l'intérieur du coude. Draco ne cherchait pas à cacher sa Marque avec des manches longues et, en dépit de lui-même, le respect d'Harry pour lui monta de quelques crans. Tout le monde avait des cicatrices, supposa-t-il et elles étaient souvent de bons rappels. Rappels de ce qui ne fallait pas faire.

Un bruit étrange dans le couloir fit sursauter Harry et il se pencha sur un côté, essayant inutilement de voir. Dix secondes plus tard, les flammes s'animèrent et la tête de Ginny apparut. Surpris, Harry laissa tomber le lourd livre sur son pied et siffla de douleur.

« - Salut… Gin. » Gémit-il en se frottant les orteils douloureux.

Elle soupira. « - Tu as oublié Maura, non ? »

« - Hmm… Oui ? » Répondit honnêtement Harry, espérant pouvoir savoir qui ou quoi était Maura avant que Ginny décide de l'interner à St Mangouste.

« - Allons Harry, tu as promis de la garder ce matin. J'ai une réunion d'équipe dans dix minutes… nous devons discutez de notre horrible performance contre Chudley la semaine dernière et l'entraîneur-chef sera là, donc tout pèse sur moi et je suis un tout petit peu stressé. » Elle le regarda d'un air suppliant à travers les flammes, emplissant Harry de remords, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment être tenu pour responsable pour quelque chose qu'un autre lui-même avait accepté de faire.

« - Où est Blaise ? » Osa-t-il, assez certain maintenant que Maura était un enfant ou un animal, enfin un être conscient et parfois, il y avait peu de différence entre les deux.

« - Au travail. » Ginny lui lança un regard étrange.

« - Bien sûr. » Dit Harry faiblement. « - Je dois travailler aussi, tu sais. Draco insiste sur ça. »

Ginny grogna. « - Après hier, je parie que oui. Emmène-la avec toi. Tu sais qu'elle aime aller travailler avec son Oncle Harry. »

Oncle Harry. Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Harry. Ginny et Blaise Zabini avaient une fille et elle l'appelait Oncle Harry. Il toussa, essayant de dénouer le nœud dans sa poitrine.

« - Très bien, très bien. Envoie-la-moi. » Dit-il, essayant de sourire et le soulagement sur le visage de Ginny fut immense.

« - Génial. Je te vois plus tard, alors. Maura, fais un bisou à maman. »

Harry regarda anxieusement le visage de Ginny disparaître, les flammes devenir vertes et puis il y eut un enfant qui sortit de la cheminée. En hâte, il ferma le livre et le reposa sur l'étagère, hors de la trajectoire des cendres que la petite fille semblait avoir apporté avec elle.

« - Que fais-tu _ici_, Oncle Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle et Harry se contenta de l'observer.

Maura Weasley… ou peut-être Zabini… semblait avoir six ou sept ans et ressemblait étonnamment à ses parents. Sa peau couleur café et ses cheveux noirs bouclés, actuellement tressés, étaient bien évidemment de son père mais les yeux bruns clairs et les taches de rousseur sur son nez étaient de Ginny.

Harry cligna des yeux et tenta de se concentrer. Répondre à la question.

« - Où pensais-tu me trouver ? » Demanda-t-il, ce qui ne répondait pas vraiment à la question mais au moins, il disait quelque chose au lieu de donner l'impression de faire le poisson devant cette pauvre enfant.

« - Tu es toujours dans la cuisine. » Dit-elle, penchant la tête sur le côté, comme pour ajouter '_idiot'_.

« - Bien sûr. Eh bien, je faisais un peu de lecture et j'essayais de me réchauffer. » Expliqua-t-il, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il prenait note de la jupe rouge, du pull rouge et des collants de la même couleur. Il fut envahi d'un mélange confus de protection naturelle envers l'enfant et la sourde douleur de son existence et il fallut quelques bonnes secondes avant qu'il donne un coup de pied à son instinct paternel et poursuive : « - Nous allons bientôt partir, as-tu un manteau ? »

Elle hocha la tête, faisant bouger ses tresses brunes. « - Je vais le chercher. »

Harry regarda avec perplexité Maura sortir de la pièce, ses pas résonnant sur le bois poli. Une porte s'ouvrit et se referma… il supposa que c'était le placard du couloir, puis elle revint avec un manteau rouge dans les bras et luttant pour l'enfiler en même temps qu'elle marchait. Harry se demanda à quelle fréquence elle venait dans sa maison.

« - Est-ce que tout ce que tu possèdes est rouge ? » Demanda-t-il, amusé.

Elle fronça le nez alors qu'elle boutonnait son manteau. « - C'est ma couleur préférée. »

« - Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que ton père pense de ça ? »

« - Papa n'aime pas les couleurs. » Dit-elle avec une lassitude au-delà de ses années.

Harry haussa un sourcil mais choisit de ne pas commenter.

« - Allons-nous travailler maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme et son sourire était de Ginny aussi.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche et réfléchit à ses options. Ou peut-être juste son unique choix. Il devait se rendre à ce mystérieux travail d'une manière ou d'une autre et à cet instant, il n'eut pas de meilleure idée que celle-ci :

« - Maura, où travaille Oncle Harry ? »

* * *

><p>Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était dirigé, ou plutôt traîné, sur un Chemin de Traverse animé par une Maura étonnamment forte. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'un enfant ne lui avait plus tenu la main et c'était plutôt agréable de se sentir nécessaire et il souhaitait être celui au premier plan.<p>

« - Bonjour Monsieur Potter. » Dit une femme d'âge moyen, souriant avec indulgence à Maura et aux prises avec un chien, un hibou dans une cage et un sac rempli de provision.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était mais parvint à lui rendre son salut avant que la petite main chaude de Maura se referme autour de la sienne et il tirer à sa suite, réprimant son envie de lui proposer un peu d'aide.

« - Allez, Oncle Harry ! Si nous nous arrêtons parler à tout le monde, nous n'arriverons jamais. » Se plaignit Maura, à peine audible parmi le bavardage et le grondement de la foule.

Perplexe, Harry accéléra mais il avait à peine fait trois pas qu'un petit garçon portant un bonnet avec un pompon au bout le vit et cria : « - Regarde ! » A son père, qui portait un bonnet à pompon assorti.

« - Ne montre pas du doigt, Isaac. » Réprimanda l'homme mais il fit un grand sourire à Harry. « - Ravi de vous voir, Monsieur Potter. Et la jeune Maura. »

A cet instant, la jeune Maura s'arrêta dans sa foulée implacable et se retourna, encore accrochée à la main d'Harry. « - Bonjour. » Salua-t-elle joyeusement.

« - Ma femme a adoré. » Déclara l'homme, souriant et se frottant les mains contre le froid. « - C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait… je ne sais pas comment vous faites ! »

Perdu, Harry prit une profonde inspiration d'air froid et tenta de sonner aussi normal que possible. « - C'est super, je suis vraiment heureux de l'entendre. »

L'homme poussa un soupir de regret. « - Je souhaiterais pouvoir venir vous achetez son cadeau de Noël, aussi. Peut-être l'année prochaine ! »

« - Peut-être l'année prochaine. » Répéta Harry, faisant à l'homme un sympathique… il l'espérait… sourire.

Quand l'homme et son fils prirent congé et s'éloignèrent, Harry et Maura reprirent leur marche parmi les promeneurs et faisant attention avec les pavés glissants. A chaque fois qu'ils ralentissaient, pas moins de dix personnes l'interpellaient, lui souriaient, lui faisaient signe ou voulaient l'arrêter pour un autographe et Harry était étonné.

Il était rare de nos jours que quelqu'un s'approche de lui en public, bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il était allé faire des emplettes sur le Chemin de Traverse et il savait au fond que son air 'laissez ma famille et moi tranquille' sur son visage était la vraie raison pour laquelle personne s'approchait. Ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça mais après de trop nombreux articles intrusifs et interruptions impolies, le mécanisme de défense était devenu une seconde nature.

Ou du moins, ça avait été. Après seulement cinq minutes en public avait déjà démontré que, encore une fois, les choses étaient très différentes ici. Bien sûr, tout le monde le connaissait et tout le monde voulait lui dire bonjour mais leurs salutations polies étaient toutes du genre 'Bonjour, Monsieur Potter' et 'Ravi de vous voir Monsieur Potter' et 'Est-ce que vous allez à l'atelier, Monsieur Potter ? Je voudrais passer plus tard pour vous parler d'une commande' … et en plus de ça, Harry découvrait que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il ignorait ce dont parlaient ces gens mais ça ne le dérangeait pas.

La tristesse tomba sur lui comme un voile et il soupira dans l'air glacé, trimbalé derrière Maura et remarquant à peine où elle l'emmenait jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant une porte en bois d'un bel immeuble en pierre.

Donc, c'était là.

« - S'il te plait, ouvre la porte, Oncle Harry. » Supplia Maura, grelottant de façon spectaculaire. « - Je vais mourir de froid ! »

Son expression tira un doux rire à Harry. Surpris par le son, il leva les yeux vers le ciel gris et passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffé par le vent, chassant sa tristesse.

« - Bien. » Marmonna-t-il, examinant la porte avec sa poignée en fer et son heurtoir. Quand il tendit la main et effleura le bois avec ses doigts, une poussée de magie protectrice jaillit et enveloppa étroitement sa main, des vrilles vertes parcourant ses doigts et son bras avant de se retirer, apparemment satisfaite et des clics se firent entendre avant que les charnières grincent.

Maura passa devant lui dans le bâtiment. Harry suivit à un rythme plus lent, tournant autour de lui et observant ce grand espace ouvert, sentant la sciure de bois et qui était apparemment son lieu de travail. Les murs étaient blanchies à la chaux et froids sous les doigts d'Harry et le sol était jonché de coupeaux de bois et d'outils intrigants. Au milieu de la pièce, se trouvait deux énormes établis et directement au-dessus, une série de puits de jour qui, durant une belle journée, Harry imaginait, permettaient d'inonder l'espace de lumière. Aujourd'hui, cependant, ils révélaient que de lourds nuages.

Sur les côtés de la pièce, il y avait des armoires, bureaux, coffres et commodes. Plusieurs chaises inhabituelles étaient dans un coin et une bibliothèque vitrée à moitié finie dans un autre coin. Alors qu'il examinait tout cela, une fascination l'envahit.

Avait-il fait cela ?

C'était impossible… c'était si beaux. C'était rare et habilement fait et original. Harry baissa les yeux vers ses mains osseuses et ordinaires. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Son cerveau était incapable de concilier son lui inepte et sans grâce avec l'artison qui œuvrait dans cet atelier. Boris devait se jouer de lui.

« - Je sais que tu n'es pas mon Oncle Harry. » Déclara soudainement Maura. Harry se retourna, le cœur battant. Elle était assise sur le plan de travail le plus proche, les jambes pendantes et le fixant avec un drôle de petit sourire.

« - Pardon ? »

« - Tu n'es pas mon Oncle Harry. » Répéta-t-elle calmement. « - Tu lui ressembles mais tu n'es pas lui. C'est bon, cependant. Je ne le dirais à personne. »

Cloué sur place, Harry chercha en vain une réponse approprié. Il ne comprenait pas. Ginny n'avait pas remarqué, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué… même Draco, qui apparemment… eh bien, le connaissait très bien, n'avait pas remarqué. Et pourtant, cet enfant, cette lumineuse Ginny miniature à la peau sombre avait vu à travers lui.

« - Bien sûr que je suis ton Oncle Harry. » Dit-il dans un murmure.

Maura cessa de balancer ses pieds et croisa les jambes. « - Tout va bien. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens mais je sais que tu es seulement un visiteur. »

« - Visiteur. » Répéta-t-il. « - Quelque chose comme ça. »

Maura hocha la tête et Harry fit un pas prudent vers elle, puis un autre et encore et puis, sans raison apparente, il s'effondra sur le sol froid, les mains écorchées contre la pierre et le sang pulsant dans ses veines.

« - Ça arrive parfois. » Expliqua Maura et il y eut un bruit alors qu'elle sautait au sol et vint s'accroupir à côté d'Harry. « - Tu as mal à la jambe. Je parie que tu ne savais pas. »

Harry rigola amèrement et se mit en position assise, examinant les écorchures sur ses paumes. Bizarrement, sa jambe allait parfaitement bien, comme si elle ne venait pas de faire une telle chose de céder complètement sous lui et le faire s'écraser de tout son poids au sol.

« - J'en ai entendu parler mais c'est la première fois… que je le vis. » Admit-il, renonçant à l'idée d'essayer de mentir à Maura.

« - Tu iras mieux dans une minute. » Époussetant la sciure, Maura se laissa tomber au sol à côté de lui et plissa le nez. « - C'est tout simplement comme ça, tu tombes parfois. Tu jures généralement plus que ça. »

Harry fit un sourire. « - Je me souviendrais de ça. » Dit-il puis il ravala sa prochaine question. Même si elle savait exactement ce qui lui était arrivé, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de commencer à interroger un enfant de sept ans sur une guerre qu'elle n'avait pas connu. Il supposait que ce n'était pas important de toute façon. Savoir pourquoi n'allait pas faire disparaître cela.

« - Ai-je vraiment fait toutes ces choses ? » Demanda-t-il à la place, regardant à nouveau autour de lui.

« - Oui. » Maura hocha la tête. « - Tu fais beaucoup de belles choses. »

« - Je ne sais pas comment faire ça. » Dit Harry, un peu paniqué. « - La dernière fois que j'ai tenté de monter quelque chose, c'était une vieille coiffeuse quand j'avais huit ans. Et si je me souviens bien j'ai fait un putain, euh… je n'ai pas fait du bon travail. »

« - Tu dis putain tout le temps. » Indiqua Maura avec un petit rire. « - Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait cette coiffeuse mais tu as toujours dit que tu aimais le bois parce que ça ne répond pas. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « - J'ai dit ça ? »

Maura hocha la tête, balançant ses tresses. Harry fléchit son genou avec soin. Il allait très bien. Il soupira et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

« - Dois-je les faire avec la magie ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Le nez empli de taches de rousseur se plissa alors que Maura réfléchit et, comme Harry l'avait pensé, un faible rayon de lumière perça les nuages et vint éclairer les légères mèches rouges sombres dans ses cheveux.

« - La plupart du temps, tu travailles le bois avec ces choses. » Dit-elle, montrant un support mural rempli d'outils. « - Et lui fait prendre forme. » Elle fit une pause et ses lèvres devinrent une ligne mince. « - Et tu assembles les morceaux et tu utilises ta baguette pour les détails fantasques. »

Harry sentit ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire. « - Tu veux dire des choses comme ça ? » Demanda-t-il, montrant une commode en chêne où des poissons étaient sculptés dessus.

« - Mmhm. J'aime les poissons. » Déclara Maura, rappelant immédiatement Lily à Harry. « - Parfois, les gens viennent et te demandent des choses et parfois, tu fais juste ce que tu veux. » Elle montra quelque chose dans son dos. « - Ceci est pour Oncle Draco, pour Noël. Je pense qu'il est presque fini. »

Harry regarda, essayant d'ignorer la vague d'anxiété mais elle ne fit que s'intensifier quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un lampadaire en acajou et vitraux. La tige était sculptée, apparemment à partir d'une seule pièce en bois, en une forme courbe qui était à la fois étrange et naturelle, comme quelque chose de la Forêt Interdite. Il devait toucher.

Il se leva et, après un moment, Maura le suivit et se plaça à l'opposé de la lampe, le regardant avec intérêt. Ayant l'impression qu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas faire mais le faisant quand même, Harry glissa légèrement sa main le long de la courbe, douce comme la soie et correspondant parfaitement à son contact. Puis, de plus en plus audacieux, il appuya fermement sa paume sur le bois, sentant le grain maintenant et remonta jusqu'à atteindre le verre.

« - Dois-je ? » Demanda-t-il, refermant ses doigts autour de la baguette.

Maura haussa les épaules. « - C'est ta lampe. » Elle fit une pause. « - Je pense que tu dois. »

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil et elle lui sourit, les yeux brillant d'impatience. Il ne savait pas si oui ou non il devait suivre l'encouragement d'un enfant qui était à moitié Serpentard mais… merde, il allait le faire quand même. Retournant son sourire, il marmonna le sort pour allumer la flamme à l'intérieur de la lampe.

« - Wow. » Murmura Maura et Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec elle. Wow en effet.

L'atelier était rempli d'une douce lumière nuancé de vert grâce à la flamme qui dansait à l'intérieur des vitraux. A première vue, pensa-t-il, ça avait ressemblait à de simples vitraux scellés ensemble mais maintenant qu'il voyait la myriade de couleur, il se rendit compte que c'était plus que ça : ils se déplaçaient et disparaissaient et se confondaient l'un dans l'autre encore et encore, créant eux-mêmes les mouvements de lumière.

Une Maura verdâtre sourit joyeusement en voyant les étranges formes nébuleuses se dessinaient sur le plafond. « - Tu es intelligent, tu vois ? Eh bien, Oncle Harry l'est mais tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Elle détourna les yeux du plafond et regarda Harry. « - Veux-tu savoir autre chose ? »

Harry soupira. Se demandant combien elle en savait. « - Qu'est-ce que Ginny… que font des parents ? »

« - Papa a une entreprise qui vend des plantes. » Répondit-elle. « - Et maman est entraîneuse. Tu sais, au Quilditch. »

« - Quidditch ? »

Maura se renfrogna et hocha la tête. « - Quidditch. Je le dis toujours mal. Et Oncle Draco écrit des articles sur des méchants pour dire tout ce qu'ils font de méchant. »

« - Ouais. » Marmonna Harry, regardant la lampe que son autre lui avait fait et se frotta distraitement les cheveux. « - Et je suis un menuisier gay. Merci Boris. »

« - Qui est Boris ? » Demanda Maura.

« - Personne. »


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Turn**_** - **_Chapitre 3_ - By Sara's Girl

Harry rentra à la maison et s'appuya contre la porte, complètement épuisé. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas nier que Maura était facilement la personne la plus utile et simple qu'il ait rencontré dans ce monde bizarre, elle avait aussi sept ans et donc épuisante.

Maintenant qu'elle était retournée auprès de sa mère très reconnaissante, Harry, il l'espérait, aurait un peu de temps pour traiter le déluge d'informations. Et peut-être, quand il aurait fait cela, il comprendrait comment devenir un menuisier qualifié à temps pour répondre au 'millions de commandes' qui attendaient selon Maura.

« - Comme si le savoir résoudra le problème. » Marmonna Harry sombrement, se frottant le visage.

Alors qu'il inspirait, l'odeur de quelque chose de chaud et savoureux attrapa ses narines et fit grogner son estomac, lui rappelant que tout ce qu'il avait eu à manger aujourd'hui était la moitié du sandwich au jambon et beurre de cacahuète de Maura à l'heure du déjeuner. C'était… intéressant, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Peut-être que Draco faisait le dîner, se souvint-il et il se détacha de la porte et fit un pas dans le couloir.

« - Harry ? Est-ce toi ? » Fit une voix provenant de l'étage.

Sentant le danger, il se figea. « - Oui ? »

« - Qu'as-tu fais ici ? » La voix était plus forte maintenant et teintée de quelque chose ressemblant à la fureur ou l'hystérie, et quoi que ce soit, ça fit battre le cœur d'Harry à un rythme effrayant.

« - Rien. » Répondit Harry, l'esprit vide. Il savait déjà qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il avança et commença à monter très lentement l'escalier.

« - Les tiroirs. » Insista Draco dans un gémissement angoissé. « - Que diable as-tu fait, Potter ? » Exigea-t-il et chaque fibre du corps d'Harry lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucune promesse de plaisir dans sa voix cette fois.

_« Les tiroirs ? » _« - Non, non, non. » Murmura Harry pour lui-même, saisissant la balustrade, esquivant la toile d'araignée et grimpant les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. « - J'ai tout rangé ! »

Même s'il savait que c'était peu probable d'aider, Harry retint son souffle alors qu'il poussait la porte.

« - Tu es là. » Murmura Draco mais il ne leva pas les yeux de sa tâche, à genoux devant sa commode, bougeant le contenu à une vitesse alarmante et marmonnant distraitement. Il y avait une agitation étrange à son sujet, une certaine tension dans son corps et même s'il ne pouvait pas se targuer de connaître cet homme, pas vraiment, Harry savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« - Ouais, je suis là. » Déclara-t-il, une main autour de la poignée froide. Il se mordilla la lèvre. « - Quel est le problème ? »

« - Quel est le problème ? » Répéta Draco et sa voix trembla en même temps qu'un rire lui échappait. « - Quel est le problème ? Je voulais juste une enveloppe… voilà tout… et _ça_. » Il s'interrompit, les doigts crispés autour du grand tiroir du milieu, fortement. « - Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Il suffisait de… _pourquoi_ ? »

« - Je… euh… » Harry regarda, incapable de détourner le regard. La tension de Draco était contagieuse et elle se répercutait à travers lui, s'enroulant dans sa poitrine et bloquant sa respiration. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait ici mais il soupçonnait que c'était de sa faute. « - Je cherchais quelque chose. »

Les doigts de Draco se resserrèrent incroyablement et il se tourna vers Harry. L'estomac de ce dernier se noua quand il fut confronté à une expression qu'il avait vu seulement une fois avant, cette angoisse complète et totale. Les yeux gris étaient écarquillés et brillant de tourment, les sourcils levés vers le haut, les cheveux collés à son front pâle et il respirait difficilement. « - Tu sais… tu sais comment c'est mal. » Déclara-t-il, lâchant finalement le tiroir et s'asseyant sur ses talons. Il regarda le sol.

Harry hésita, sachant qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Rien. « - Oui… Je sais que c'est mal. » Tenta-t-il. « - Et qu'importe ce que j'ai cassé, je suis vraiment désolé… je peux voir ? »

Draco leva les yeux, juste assez longtemps pour lui lancer un regard cinglant et puis il reprit le rangement frénétique des tiroirs. Arrangeant, touchant, tournant les objets encore et encore, sans desserrer les lèvres et les yeux fermement fixés sur sa tâche.

« - Draco ? »

« - Tout est au mauvais endroit. » Murmura-t-il. « - Tout. Il y a des choses rondes avec des choses carrées. Il y a des chaussettes dans mon tiroir à papier. » Il fit une pause et appuya ses doigts contre le tiroir le plus élevé. « - Il y a six choses ici. » Murmura-t-il avec une oscillation alarmante dans la voix.

« - Oh. » Dit finalement Harry, incapable de trouver un autre mot. En silence, il regarda Draco qui continuait à vérifier et arranger le contenu des tiroirs, bougeant les chaussettes, les plumes et parchemins et bougies encore et encore, apparemment insatisfait par ce qu'il trouvait mais peu enclin à s'arrêter.

Sachant que rien n'était cassé en quelque sorte permit à Harry de détendre sa prise sur la poignée de la porte et il fit un pas dans la pièce. Mais quand il le fit, cependant, il ressentit des picotements alarmés et quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais crue : préoccupation. Pour Malfoy. Pour Draco, qui était en difficulté de toute évidence. Parce qu'il y avait six choses et des carrés avec des ronds.

Doucement, Harry s'accroupit à côté de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre. « - Allez, ça va. Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Draco se figea, les mains profondément enfoui dans un tiroir. « - Ca n'a pas d'importance ? » Répéta-t-il.

« - Euh, eh bien, tu sais ce que je veux dire. » Balbutia Harry, sachant qu'il avait dit la mauvaise chose. « - Je veux dire que… »

« - Tu veux dire que ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi. Tu veux dire que tu penses que je suis ridicule. Je sais ce que tu penses vraiment de moi, Harry Potter. » Déclara Draco, se laissant tomber au sol avec les genoux contre lui et la tête dans ses mains. Il tremblait.

Quelque chose de rouillé et de rarement utilisé se tordit à l'intérieur de la poitrine d'Harry, lui faisant tendre la main et l'enrouler autour du poignet de Draco, essayant d'écarter les doigts de son visage. Malgré tout ce qu'il pensait de cet homme, ce n'était pas bon qu'il soit ainsi… rabaissé.

« - Je ne veux pas dire quelque chose comme ça, Draco. Je vais tout ranger, je le promets. »

« - Non, non, non. » Siffla Draco, s'arrachant à la prise d'Harry et se mettant hors de sa portée.

Piqué, Harry se rassit et enroula ses bras autour de lui. Au fond, il savait avec une clarté lourde qu'il avait bel et bien tout gâché… quoi que ce soit… mais il ne put pas résister à la forte envie d'insister encore.

« - Draco ? »

« - Je vais le faire moi-même. Je t'ai fait du chili, ça doit probablement être prêt maintenant. » L'informa Draco sans lever les yeux.

Harry soupira et se força à se lever, coupable et confus.

« - Je suis vraiment désolé. » Déclara-t-il alors qu'il fermait la porte mais il n'y eut pas d'autre réponse que le grincement des tiroirs.

* * *

><p>Draco ne descendit pas avant un long moment. Harry était dans la cuisine et surveillait le chili sur la cuisinière. Il sentait délicieusement bon mais, criblé de culpabilité, il se détourna simplement de lui et rejoignit le salon où il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, regardant le plafond. Il envisagea de retourner dans le bureau et rattraper quelques années de plus avec les albums de Draco mais la pensée que Draco pouvait le surprendre avec ça était un moyen efficace de dissuasion.<p>

Au lieu de cela, il tenta de repenser aux dix dernières minutes. Et c'était un défi.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle six choses dans un tiroir était une catastrophe et la cohabitation troublante des choses rondes et des choses carrés n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens non plus.

Tourné, compté, ordre.

_Ordre. _Harry bougea sur le canapé, essayant de se mettre à l'aise mais n'y arrivant pas. Une telle situation nécessitée du carburant, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

L'esprit toujours en déroute, il récupéra une assiette de chili et une fourchette et s'effondra à nouveau sur le canapé avec. C'était excellent, sucré, épicé mais il en appréciait que peu le goût alors qu'il avalait bouchée après bouchée et regardait dans le feu en essayant d'assembler le puzzle.

Ce Draco accordait de l'importance à l'ordre, semblait-il. Harry repensa à ses placards soigneusement rangé par couleur, ses albums minutieusement rangé par année de leur vie commune. Harry se demanda, mâchant lentement, si son autre lui était une personne ordonné et soignée aussi. Probablement pas, pensa-t-il après un moment, si l'état de son atelier était une indication. Et pourtant, au vu de l'apparence de la maison, il semblait que l'atelier d'Harry était le seul endroit qui n'était pas soumis aux règles folles de Draco.

Harry soupira, raclant le fond de l'assiette avec sa fourchette pour récupérer les dernières traces de sauce et grimaça à bruit grinçant du métal sur la céramique. Et puis ça le frappa.

Peut-être que son autre soi n'était pas dérangé par tout cela.

Peut-être qu'il était comme Hermione qui se fichait des vieux balais mais accueillait la vaste collection toujours croissante de Ron dans leur maison avec bonne humeur. Ou du moins, elle le faisait quand il en ramenait. Ce n'était pas exactement la même chose mais le point, supposait-il, est que la relation est faite d'acceptation.

Une bonne relation.

Harry laissa tomber sa fourchette dans l'assiette et se frotta le visage en gémissant.

Il était impossible qu'il ait une relation plus saine avec un Malfoy maniaque, que celle qu'il avait avec sa vraie femme. Assurément, ça ne l'était pas et pourtant, il se trouva à se demander ce que l'un d'eux accepterait pour lui.

« - Peut-être que ce n'est pas Malfoy qui est fou. » Marmonna-t-il, croisant les bras derrière la tête et laissant le cuir souple se modeler sous son corps. « - Ça pourrait être moi. »

Enfin confortablement installé, au moins dans le sens élémentaire, ses paupières devinrent rapidement lourdes et il se laissa partir à la dérive, bercé par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée.

Quand il se réveilla, le feu était presque entièrement consumé et son cou était raide et douloureux, ça l'apprendrait à s'endormir sur le canapé à son âge. Eh bien, ça pourrait. Sa bouche s'assécha alors qu'il rejoignait la cuisine et se figea sur le seuil.

Draco était là, la casserole dans une main et une fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche dans l'autre. Harry hésita, laissant cette image incongrue se mettre en place, Draco Malfoy mangeant les restes d'un chili directement dans une casserole.

Harry tenta un sourire et pendant un instant, il y eut un éclair de vulnérabilité dans les yeux pâles avant de disparaitre et Draco haussa un sourcil en défi et porta la fourchette à sa bouche.

« - Est-ce que tout… est rangé ? » Demanda Harry attentivement.

Draco avala. « - Oui. »

« - Je ne pense pas que tu es ridicule. »

« - Vraiment ? » Murmura Draco, détournant les yeux d'Harry et jouant avec sa fourchette dans la casserole. Il avait l'air encore un peu fragile et bien que la raison suggérait à Harry qu'il ne devait pas s'en soucier, Harry regrettait quand même de ne pas être meilleur que ça.

« - Ouais. Je… je suis fatigué. Je me suis endormi sur le canapé. » Déclara Harry d'un air penaud.

« - Dis-moi quelque chose de nouveau. » Répliqua Draco mais il finit par croiser le regard d'Harry.

« - Euh… ton chili était vraiment bon ? »

« - Mon chili est extraordinaire. » Répliqua Draco, transperçant un haricot avec sa fourchette et le scrutant.

Harry sourit. « - Ouais. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Draco soupira lourdement. « - Que cherchais-tu de toute façon ? »

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa et il réfléchit rapidement mais ne parvint pas à trouver une réponse plausible. « - Rien d'important. »

Pendant de longues secondes, Draco ne dit rien. Il mâcha une autre bouchée de nourriture, regardant fixement un endroit quelque part sur la gauche d'Harry.

« - Penses-tu vraiment que ça n'a pas d'importance ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« - Ce que je cherchais ? » Répondit Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

« - Non, espèce de crétin. » Répliqua Draco, clairement exaspéré. « - Mon truc. La façon… dont je suis. »

« - Oh. » Harry se frotta les cheveux, se sentant maladroit. Il enregistra à peine l'insulte et il savait que Draco ne le pensait pas vraiment mais la question était importante. « - Bien sûr, c'est important. Abruti. » Ajouta-t-il, impulsivement.

Draco grogna et reposa la casserole, se tournant légèrement pour cacher un petit sourire qu'Harry vit quand même. Envahi d'un soulagement qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, il remarqua à peine Draco qui traversait la pièce vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente des mains sur ses hanches et des lèvres douces dans son cou, une bouche soufflant un souffle chaud sur sa peau qui le fit frissonner.

« - Tu es un beau-parleur. » Murmura-t-il. « - Je te vois à l'étage. »

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, Harry s'appuya contre le comptoir, sentant comme si tout son poids était soutenu par ses mains.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait se relever.

* * *

><p>Ce lit était tellement plus confortable qui celui auquel il était habitué, la couette et les oreillers de plume créaient un tel piège douillet et chaud qu'il était presque possible d'oublier la fenêtre ouverte en permanence. Alors qu'il se tournait sur le ventre et dérivait lentement dans le sommeil, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait un poids chaud serré contre lui, dans le bas de son dos.<p>

« - Je dois aller courir. » Murmura un souffle chaud et sentant le citron contre l'oreille d'Harry.

Il sursauta, mais cette fois, il lui fallut seulement une fraction de seconde pour se remémorer les faits et stopper la panique imminente. Au lieu de cela, il soupira fortement dans son oreiller et ouvrit un œil pour observer son réveil en cuivre. Il était horriblement tôt et le ciel dehors était encore obstinément sombre.

« - Il fait nuit. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Il est presque sept heures. » Corrigea Draco, l'air amusé.

« - Il fait nuit. » Répéta obstinément Harry. La dernière fois qu'il se souvenait avoir quitté la maison à une heure ridiculement tôt, c'était il y a des années, quand il allait encore sur le terrain. Il soupira, luttant contre un petit pincement au cœur… il ne se rappelait pas avoir trop objecté alors.

« - Oui, d'accord, pas besoin de répéter. » Dit finalement Draco. « - J'ai un autre rendez-vous dans le parc avec Monsieur Fitzwilliam. »

Saisit par une sensation étrange, Harry ouvrit cette fois les deux yeux et le regarda fixement. « - Rendez-vous ? »

Les yeux de Draco, argentés dans la quasi-obscurité, se levèrent brièvement vers le plafond. « - Bon sang, tu devrais voir ta tête. Je vais aller courir en rond dans un parc dans ces ridicules vêtements indignes… » Il se pencha légèrement en arrière dans sa position assise sur le lit pour qu'Harry puisse voir son élégant et complètement incongru, jogging noir. Harry retint un rire. « - Ne t'avise pas de rire, espèce de… vil pruneau. » Menaça Draco et un soupçon de sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry fit de son mieux pour étouffer son rire dans son oreiller mais il savait que ses épaules tremblaient. Il savait aussi que Draco le fusillait du regard et en quelque sorte, c'était merveilleux.

« - Vil pruneau ? » Répéta-t-il finalement, à bout de souffle et souriant.

« - Tu es horrible. » Ronchonna Draco et le lit bougea alors qu'il se levait. « - J'y vais maintenant. Ne penses même pas à partir sans moi ce soir, je tiens à approuver ta tenue. »

« - Approuver ma… pour quoi faire ? » Demanda Harry, essayant de tourner la tête sur le côté et découvrant, avec une certaine inquiétude, que la chose lourde dans le bas de son dos était toujours là. Et en plus de ça, ça bougeait. « - Qu'est-ce que ? » Haleta-t-il, essayant d'attraper sa baguette.

« - Pour le repas annuel de Weasel, bien sûr. » Draco tendit la main et attrapa son poignet. « - Tu es terriblement nerveux, c'est seulement Frank. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et resta immobile comme il put alors que Draco le lâchait et soulevait doucement la couette. Il ne connaissait qu'un seul Frank et _ceci_ n'avait pas l'air du tout comme le chat de Lily.

« - Eh bien, n'a-t-il pas l'air mieux ? » Demanda Draco. « - Il est tout brillant à nouveau. Je t'avais dit qu'il devait muer non ? Pas étonnant qu'il soit parti se cacher. »

Harry retint son souffle, écoutant les doux sifflements et le mouvement étrange contre sa peau. Il y avait un serpent dans son lit.

« - Quel genre de nom est Frank pour un serpent ? » Marmonna-t-il, surtout pour lui-même alors qu'il se tournait et se redressait sur un coude, délogeant délicatement le serpent pour pouvoir s'asseoir.

« - Tu lui donné ce nom. » Souligna Draco. « - C'est ton serpent. Il ne m'écoute jamais et je doute que ce soit seulement parce qu'il ne comprend pas un mot de ce que je lui dis. » Il fit un sourire ironique à Harry alors qu'il resserrait son écharpe à rayure plus étroitement autour de son cou et il tapota légèrement la tête du serpent. « - Sois sage, Frankfurto. Sois sage, Harry. »

« - Je pourrais. » Grogna Harry alors que Draco claquait la porte derrière lui. Il soupira. Ecartant ses cheveux de ses yeux et croisant les jambes sous lui, il se pencha en avant pour pouvoir observer un peu mieux son animal de compagnie inattendu._ « Comme si… » _Pensa-t-il. _« Malfoy n'était pas suffisant. »_

Le serpent se déplaça sans effort à travers la couette et se drapa sur les jambes d'Harry. Il devait bien faire deux mètres de long, au moins et semblait peser une tonne. Non seulement ça mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il était mécontent et s'il n'avait pas vraiment peur des serpents, il préférait vraiment rester éloigner de quelque chose qui pouvait le tuer s'il en avait envie.

« - Alors… tu es Frank. » Déclara-t-il, se sentant extrêmement maladroit.

Le serpent leva une tête triangulaire marron avec de jolis motifs kaki et tira une langue fourchue noire, regardant Harry.

« - Bon, eh bien… » Harry se mordit la lèvre, retenant son envie de se taper le front. « - Cela ne va pas marcher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se pencha plus près, posant les coudes sur les genoux et regardant fixement les yeux noirs de Frank, tentant de convoquer, quelque part au fond de lui, la commande instinctive d'une longue qu'il n'avait plus parlé depuis deux décennies.

« - Comment est-ce ? » Demanda-il après un effort de concentration mais il sut immédiatement que ça n'avait pas marché.

Frank inclina simplement sa tête sur le côté, comme pour dire 'pourquoi diable fais-tu des bruits étranges ?'.

Il essaya à nouveau, se concentrant sur les impressions, les mouvements sinueux, se souvenant de la première fois.

« - Peux-tu me comprendre maintenant ? »

Frank redressa la tête et s'éleva légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à la hauteur des yeux d'Harry. « - Peut-être. »

« - Où étais-tu ? »

« - Dormir dans un placard au chaud pendant plusieurs heures. Changement peau. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry ne savait pas s'il comprenait correctement mais là encore, ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus parlé à un serpent.

« - Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? »

« - Beaucoup de saisons. Est-ce que tu ne m'admires pas ? » Le serpent se tordit de façon à ce que la lumière du matin illumine ses nouvelles écailles.

Harry grogna. « - N'es-tu pas vaniteux ? »

« - Beau. » Rechigna le serpent. « - Il n'y a pas à dire. »

Harry regarda la langue vacillante, amusé malgré lui. « - Tu es beau, je te l'accorde. » Admit-il et le serpent sembla presque se prélasser sous la flatterie, comme un chat au soleil. « - Mais combien de temps est beaucoup de saisons ? »

« - Beaucoup. » Répéta Frank. « - Beaucoup de saisons, en effet. J'étais petit mais la nourriture et la chaleur m'a fait grandir. Pas petit maintenant, hein ? Pas petit. »

« - Euh, non. » Répondit Harry, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait avant qu'il perde toute sensation dans ses jambes. Expérimentalement, il bougea ses orteils… il semblait toujours y avoir une circulation sanguine, ce qui était agréable.

De nombreuses saisons, se souvint-il. Apparemment, les serpents ne s'encombraient pas de précision. « - Tu sais les heures mais pas les années ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - C'est un acquis. Les heures sont des rythmes naturels. Les années… ne sont pas importantes ici. »

Harry ne dit rien, laissant les mots s'infiltrer dans ses veines et piquer sa peau. Il était si facile d'avoir tout. D'être convaincu que le temps était devenu inutile.  
>Juste à cet instant, la langue de Frank bougea contre sa narine et il éternua violemment, sa main n'arrivant pas à temps et postillonnant malgré lui sur la belle tête à motif.<p>

« - C'est désagréable. »

Gêné, Harry reprit un visage digne. « - Désolé. »

Il attrapa sa baguette mais le serpent eut l'air si inquiet qu'il changea rapidement d'idée et lança un Accio sur la boite de mouchoirs sur la commode. Tentant de penser à autre chose que le surréalisme de la situation, il tamponna doucement la tête brillante et chaude de Frank jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre.

« - Pardonnes-moi de poser tant de question mais ma mémoire est vraiment très mauvaise. » Commença Harry, aussi innocemment que possible. Il jeta le mouchoir et regarda le serpent sérieusement.

« - Je sais ça. » Répondit Frank, se reculant, la tête tournée vers Harry. « - Pas de ta faute d'avoir si peu de cerveau. »

« - Tu peux parler. » Rétorqua Harry, indigné. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que commencer la journée en étant insulté par un serpent ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite. Pourtant, il supposait qu'il devait obtenir toutes sortes de question et réponses là où il pouvait en obtenir. « - Ecoute… sans t'offenser, pourquoi Draco voulait un serpent ? Il n'était pas exactement emballé par celui de notre Deuxième Année. » Ajouta-t-il plus pour lui-même, se souvenant de leur force de duel et la découverte de son inhabituelle capacité.

« - La Deuxième Année n'est pas mon problème. » Répondit Frank. « - Mais faut croire que c'était une sorte… d'acte de courage. Il ne me craint pas… par bravoure, tu sais ? Il veut apparaître courageux pour toi. »

Harry sourit et se mordit la lèvre.

« - Vouloir aussi quelque chose à qui parler. Pas seulement les meubles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux parler aux meubles plutôt que moi. » Ajouta Frank pour lui-même, s'enroulant sur lui-même et soulageant la pression sur les chevilles d'Harry.

« - Peut-être que les meubles ne répondent pas. » Proposa Harry et puis : « - Sauf le miroir. Et je souhaiterais qu'il ne le fasse pas. »

« - J'aime le miroir. Me regarder est très satisfaisant. » Confia Frank et en quelque sorte, Harry n'était pas du tout surpris.

* * *

><p>Apparemment, se regarder dans le miroir était non seulement le passe-temps de Frank. Il s'enroula au bout du lit et regarda Harry… qui avait dû à contrecœur se glisser hors du lit pour aller à son atelier de lui-même cette fois… s'habiller.<p>

C'était tout à fait un sentiment troublant d'avoir les commentaires de Frank sur sa coordination et cheveux et vêtements et ce n'était pas vraiment une expérience enrichissante mais Harry n'avait pas le courage de dire au serpent de foutre le camp. Quand il se dirigea vers les escaliers, se tortillant avec gêne dans un pantalon slim, Frank se laissa tomber au sol et le suivit et quand Harry boutonna son manteau dans le couloir, la tête triangulaire apparut au niveau de la porte du salon et le regarda avec interrogation.

« - Où vas-tu ? »

« - Travailler. »

« - Quand seras-tu à la maison ? »

« - Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Harry sincèrement, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. « - Tu joues le rôle de ma secrétaire ? »

« - Je demande simplement. Je n'aime pas les surprises. » Confia Frank, glissant de quelques centimètres dans le couloir.

Harry rigola, un peu amèrement. « - Toi et moi aussi. Et pourtant, nous sommes ici. » Il se frotta le visage et posa une main sur la poignée. Son air s'adoucit. « - Je serais de retour avant la nuit. »

« - Et je garde la maison en attendant. » Dit Frank, se redressant d'un air imposant. « - Redoutable. »

Harry sourit et sortit dans la rue. Il trouva un endroit pour transplaner et se retrouva sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il supposait que c'était toujours bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui surveillait pour ses intérêts, même si ce quelqu'un était un python narcissique.

Cette fois-ci, ayant une vague idée de la cible de son emplacement, il était apparu à quelques pas du bâtiment de pierre mais son exactitude ne l'empêcha pas de recueillir trois salut enthousiastes et quelqu'un hurla : « - Comment allez-vous Monsieur Potter ? » Depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

C'était étrange mais au moment où il entra dans la boutique, il souriait.

Alors qu'il avançait, ramassant les outils qui traînaient et les remettant à leurs emplacements appropriés, il se demanda s'il était possible que Draco soit responsable de cette relation amicale respectueuse avec le public. Il avait des contacts avec les médias après tout et malgré toutes les années où Harry l'avait détesté, il ne pouvait pas nier son talent pour la manipulation, pour créer une image et utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour transformer une situation à son avantage.

Il s'appuya contre une de ses tables de travail et leva le visage vers le soleil lumineux qui filtrait à travers les puits de jour. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup pensé jusqu'à maintenant, mais il pensait qu'effectivement, il pourrait s'habituer à être ce 'Monsieur Potter'. Il pourrait s'habituer à être cela, une personne accessible et détendue qui semblait tolérer presque tout le monde et qui venait ici, dans ce petit sanctuaire sentant la sciure de bois et lumineux et faisant des choses avec le bois quand il en avait envie.

Quelques jours à peine s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé assis derrière son grand bureau au ministère mais il savait déjà sans aucun doute que cela ne lui manquait pas. Bien que ça avait été une ambition dévorante de son enfance, il n'avait pas aimé être Auror durant très, très longtemps, pas après que le stress et l'excitation d'une opération réussie se transforme en réunion et paperasse et mal de tête permanent.

Bien que… Harry fronça les sourcils à cette pensée et secoua la tête. Rien ne se passa. Frappé par l'absence de douleur, il laissa échapper un profond soupir et essaya à nouveau, dodelinant de la tête d'avant en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux tombent sur ses yeux et que ses lunettes glissent de son nez. Décidant d'arrêter avant d'arriver à se _donner_ mal à la tête, Harry prit une autre profonde respiration et se délecta de l'absence du petit nœud serré dans sa poitrine qu'il avait depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne se le rappelait.

De façon inattendue, Harry eut un sourire, fermant les yeux sous la lumière crue et enroulant fermement ses doigts sur le bord de l'établi.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte et une voix se fit entendre.

« - Excusez-moi, Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry sursauta. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose lui donnant l'air occupé. « - Entrez. » Invita-t-il, saisissant un gros marteau avant de le reposer, ne voulant pas alarmer son client potentiel en agissant maladroitement avec.

Après un moment, un monsieur aux cheveux argentés et dans les soixante ans entra dans l'atelier, souriant à Harry et faisant claquer sur le sol sa canne.

« - Oh, je suis heureux de vous voir ! » Dit-il en s'approchant de l'établi d'Harry et posa sa canne contre le bord. « - Comment allez-vous ? »

« - Ah… bien, merci. » Répondit Harry. Il se redressa un peu et prit son expression 'je suis un professionnel et je peux gérer'. « - Puis-je vous aider ? »

« - Oh, vous êtes poli. » Soupira le vieil homme, plissant les yeux de plaisir. « - Pas comme les jeunes de nos jours. »

Harry fit la grimace intérieurement. La remarque frappait un point sensible qu'il soupçonnait être réservé à ceux qui approchaient de la quarantaine, mais il essaya de se convaincre que l'homme, probablement un client, essayait de lui faire un compliment.

« - Merci. » Murmura-t-il, lui faisant un sourire.

« - De rien. » Fit l'homme, souriant à Harry. « - Maintenant, la petite table dont nous avons parlé la semaine dernière… »

« - Ah oui, la petite table. » Répéta Harry, souhaitant avoir plus d'indice sur ladite petite table mais en même temps pleinement conscient que toutes les informations dont il avait besoin étaient enfermées dans la mémoire de son autre lui-même.

« - Oui. Pour ma fille. Maintenant, je suis sûr que vous êtes très occupé à l'approche de Noël… Dieu sait que je le suis et je ne suis qu'un vieux crouton n'ayant rien de mieux à faire que voir ses petits-enfants… mais, eh bien, je voudrais vous demander une faveur. »

« - Oui. » Acquiesça Harry. « - Très occupé, mais… euh, quelle genre de faveur parlez-vous ? »

Le vieil homme soupira. « - Je la voudrais avec deux semaines d'avance. Geneviève vient juste de m'annoncer qu'elle part en Australie pour un mois et elle sera absente pour son anniversaire. Je voudrais qu'elle l'ait avant son départ si c'est possible et je vous en serais très reconnaissant, Monsieur Potter. »

Soucieux, Harry mordilla sa lèvre et détourna les yeux du vieil homme, dont l'expression lui retournait les entrailles. Au lieu de cela, il regarda sa table de travail qui était parsemée de sciure. Il supposait que dans cette situation, il avait seulement que deux options. Un… il pouvait continuer à mentir, dire au vieux monsieur qu'il était très occupé et espérer qu'il serait de retour dans son ancienne vie avant que la date originale de l'achèvement de la table arrive. Ou deux… il pouvait prendre l'initiative et voir ce qu'il pouvait arriver à faire.

Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Est-ce que c'était si difficile de faire une petite table ?

« - Bien… Monsieur, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Dit-il avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ressentant un étrange sentiment d'excitation, il prit un crayon et un morceau de parchemin. « - Quand voulez-vous la récupérer ? »

Le vieil homme sourit, saisit sa canne et la serra fermement contre sa poitrine. « - Cyril, s'il vous plait. Cyril Pepper. Je viendrais le quatre vers midi, alors ? Oh, vous êtes un homme merveilleux, Monsieur Potter. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. » Il fit une pause, pensif, puis sourit d'un air triomphal. « - Je vous apporterez un peu de gâteau aux épinards de ma femme que vous avez vraiment aimé la dernière fois ! »

Réprimant une grimace à cela, Harry hocha la tête. « - Génial. » Dit-il faiblement. « - J'en suis impatient. »

Le vieil homme se pencha pour lui tapoter le bras avant de prendre congé, traînant et claquant sa canne sur le sol de pierre.

« - Le quatre de quoi ? » Demanda soudainement Harry, une pointe de panique dans l'estomac.

« - Janvier, bien sûr ! » Répondit l'homme sans se retourner. « - Merveilleux mois, Janvier… regard en arrière et regard en avant. » Déclara-t-il, apparemment pour lui-même et agitant sa canne d'un côté puis de l'autre avant de disparaitre de la vue.

Harry regarda dans le vide et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. « - Oh, merde. »

* * *

><p>Une recherche chaotique et paniquée dans un carnet écorné plus tard, Harry trouva le nom, l'adresse et les spécifications de Monsieur Pepper pour la petite table. Malheureusement, il pouvait à peine les comprendre, même si les mots étaient clairement griffonnés par sa propre main.<p>

_« Hêtre. 1,28". Haut principal x4, 12 x 12. Verre. Sculptures vignes ? Diam 9x9. »_ _« Vis ? Joints ? Resist. chaleur. Pour 18 Janvier, cadeau pour fille. 150 Gal. »_

Harry se pencha contre le plan de travail, lisant ses propres instructions cryptiques, encore et encore et soupira inutilement dans la salle vide.

« - Est-ce que c'est si difficile de faire une petite table ? » Marmonna-t-il, ironique. Il méritait d'être ironique.

Il plissa à nouveau les yeux, approchant le livre plus près de son visage juste au cas où ça aiderait. Ça ne le fit pas mais il supposait que c'était prévisible. Il savait qu'elle devait être en hêtre avec de longs pieds…il devait faire cela aussi ?... et des centimètres de quelque chose avec une sorte de verre et des vignes et Dieu seul savait quoi.  
>Et cent cinquante galions ? Pour une <em>table <em>? Harry déglutit. C'était ridicule, il le savait mais il devait admettre qu'il était un peu intimidé. Par une table. Par une toute petite table qui n'était même pas encore faite. Il était effrayé par _l'idée_ d'une table.

« - Putain. » Jura Harry, se forçant à bouger. Essayant de ne pas penser à ce que diraient ses collègues du ministère s'ils pouvaient le voir, il enfila un rugueux tablier vert, dépoussiéra sa surface de travail et se dirigea vers le stock de bois dans un coin.

Les mains sur les hanches, la bouche plissée, il arpenta les étagères.

« - Hêtre premier âge. » Lut-il enfin, triomphant. « - Ça sera ça. »

Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien. Avec un peu d'effort, Harry enroula ses bras autour de ce qui semblait être un demi-arbre de hêtre. Il en avait l'impression en tout cas et après un moment, il le reposa et tira sa baguette, optant plutôt pour faire léviter le bois sur l'établi où il atterrit dans un bruit sourd et envoyant de la poussière fine sur le visage d'Harry.

La question primordiale dans sa tête était 'Maintenant quoi ?' mais Harry l'ignora, préférant s'accrocher à l'espoir… non, la connaissance… qu'il pouvait le faire.  
>Poussant un long soupir, Harry attrapa une scie.<p>

Il. Pouvait. Le. Faire.

* * *

><p>Il ne pouvait pas le faire.<p>

Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il lui fallut pour abandonner et reposer la scie contre le mur, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait longtemps. Il s'effondra sur le sol de pierre froide, haletant et appuya son dos contre la table de travail. Transpirant et tout endolori, il observa ses mains avec une curiosité horrifiée : ses doigts étaient écorchés et douloureux, ses paumes rouges et pleines d'échardes.

Cela n'était pas la pire chose, cependant. Il y avait le beau morceau d'hêtre qui n'avait pas été transformé en quelque chose ressemblant même vaguement en une table. Non, le pire c'est que ça ressemblait maintenant… Harry soupira et tourna la tête pour voir le carnage. C'était comme si le tronc était tombé d'une grande hauteur puis mâchouillé par des rongeurs hyperactifs. Il soupçonnait que son autre lui-même lui botterait le cul pour son manque de talent s'il était là et il aurait raison de le faire.  
>Plus inquiétant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire à ce pauvre vieux Monsieur Pepper, qui semblait avoir une foi sans borne en ses capacités. Il supposait qu'il y avait toujours demain… ou peut-être le jour d'après. Bien qu'il soit fatigué et endolori, il y avait une pointe irritante d'entêtement qui ne lui permettait pas d'abandonner tout de suite. Avec précaution, il releva une jambe et retroussa son pantalon pour pouvoir voir le bleu qui commençait à fleurir sur son genou.<p>

Cette stupide chose semblait arriver dans les pires moments. Il passa sa main sur le bleu et grimaça et ses yeux se posèrent sur le trou particulièrement impressionnant qu'il avait fait quand il était tombé.

« - Certainement au-delà de la réparation. » Soupira-t-il, sortant sa baguette et lança un _Evanesco_. Le bois mutilé disparut et il reporta son attention sur son genou, retenant son souffle et soignant le bleu. En tant qu'Auror de terrain, il avait appris à guérir les blessures simples et même si ça faisait longtemps, il pensait faire un très bon travail. Sans doute quelqu'un qui était plus habitué à cela pouvait faire mieux mais peu importe.

Harry remit son pantalon en place, s'appuya plus fermement contre le plan de travail et, faisant en sorte de rester hors de vue, entreprit de retirer les douze cent échardes de hêtre de ses mains.

* * *

><p>Il rentra au Square Grimmaurd avant même que le soleil se couche à l'horizon et, se souvenant de sa promesse à Frank, il était plutôt content de lui malgré l'échec relation qu'avait été sa journée de travail.<p>

Draco n'était nulle part en vue au rez-de-chaussée ou dans la cuisine. Harry monta les escaliers lentement, prenant un moment pour pencher la tête quand l'araignée brune tomba devant le visage d'Harry au bout d'un long fil.

Il n'y avait pas d'odeur de cuisson aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-il et son estomac grogna en signe de protestation, comme pour lui rappeler qu'une fois encore, il avait oublié de le nourrir. Il ignora cela et se concentra plutôt sur la délicieuse odeur qui provenait de la salle de bain. Harry suivit la senteur d'agrumes et d'épices chaudes sans réfléchir, ses doigts se refermant autour de la poignée de la porte et il était à mi-chemin dans la salle de bain avant même qu'il pense à hésiter.

« - Est-ce toi, Harry ? »

Le souffle coupé, Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il était soudainement très conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il était en train de regarder Draco dans la douche. Nu. Eh bien, de dos du moins, très nu et il pouvait imaginer que l'avant l'était aussi.

Pas qu'il imaginait ça.

« - Ouais, c'est moi. » Répondit-il, regardant l'eau ruisselait dans le dos de Draco et plus bas sur ses… Harry toussota. « - Qui d'autre cela aurait pu être ? Fitzwilliam ? »

Harry regarda les épaules de Draco frissonner. Il regarda les mains se lever et les doigts s'enfoncer dans les cheveux blonds trempés. Il regarda.

« - Bon sang, quelle pensée. Non, je pensais que ça aurait pu être un meurtrier avec une hache ou quelque chose. »

« - Désolé de te décevoir. » Murmura Harry, la bouche soudainement sèche. Il ne devrait pas regarder cela.

« - Je pense que je te pardonne. Tu viens ? »

L'estomac d'Harry fit un petit flip. « - Dans… la… la douche ? Celle-là ? Avec toi ? »

Le rire de Draco résonna dans le petit espace carrelé. Il se retourna pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, à travers la vitre de la douche et lui fit un demi-sourire étrange. C'était dingue, il le savait, mais Harry n'avait jamais été aussi désespéré pour toucher quelqu'un, juste pour voir ce que ça faisait sous ses doigts.

« - Eh bien, tu peux toujours allez rejoindre Frank dans son bain, si tu préfères. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu as besoin de te laver avant de sortir. » Dit Draco, regardant Harry de haut en bas et observant ses vêtements sales avec dégoût.

« - Ouais, je… quoi ? » Harry se retourna, perplexe, pour voir la baignoire sur pieds, qui contenait beaucoup d'eau et un Frank joyeusement enroulé. Soulagé de pouvoir détacher son regard du corps nu humide de Malfoy, Harry se rapprocha et remarqua les petites bulles qui remontaient à la surface de l'eau à partir des narines submergées du serpent. Intrigué, il trempa ses doigts dans l'eau, elle était à peine tiède.

« - Tu es étrange. » Déclara-t-il, ne sachant pas si oui ou non le Fourchelangue était perceptible sous l'eau.

Frank sortit simplement sa langue en réponse et continua à souffler de minuscules bulles. Harry continua à observer pendant une minute ou deux puis se tourna, le cœur battant, vers Draco qui était maintenant complétement tourné vers lui et le regardait avec une expression curieuse. Et c'est sur cela qu'Harry se concentra. Son expression. Son visage. La façon dont ses cheveux dégoulinaient dans ses yeux. Peut-être la façon dont l'eau ruisselait sur son ventre plat et pâle. Mais certainement pas autre chose.

« - Eh bien ? » Demanda Draco et quelque chose dans sa voix donna à Harry l'inquiétante envie de retirer ses vêtements et plonger sous l'eau. Il se secoua.

« - Euh, je crois que je prendrais une douche plus tard. » Croassa-t-il. « - Tu as l'air… tu as l'air d'avoir presque fini. Terminé. _Propre_. »

« - C'est la journée. » Déclara Draco, mettant la tête sous l'eau. « - Je vais prendre une tasse de thé, alors. Rayures bleues. »

Harry soupira. Il supposait que même un Malfoy nu et homme restait encore un Malfoy.

Se sentant peu coopératif, il ne tint pas compte de la demande et se dirigea vers la chambre pour commencer à chercher une tenue acceptable pour la soirée.

* * *

><p>« - D'accord… que dire de ce vert ? Qu'est-ce qui peut éventuellement être mal avec ce putain de vert ? » Supplia presque Harry, tenant ce qui était la millionième chemise, recherchant l'approbation de Draco.<p>

Il se sentait terriblement mal à l'aise depuis le début et pas seulement parce que Frank avait décidé de sortir de la salle de bain et lui parler et le convaincre de mettre un pantalon que Draco aimait. Il était gris foncé et bien sûr, serré, tombant bas sur ses hanches et maintenu en place par une fermeture terriblement compliqué qu'Harry était plutôt inquiet de ce qui se passerait quand il aurait besoin d'utiliser les toilettes plus tard.

Pourtant, il le portait et c'était la chose principale. Draco, l'air complètement poli et… Harry soupçonnait, pas qu'il connaissait grand-chose à ce sujet… très élégant dans son costume sombre et sa chemise rayée gris-argent, était assis sur le bord du lit et était exaspéré. Il était très bon dans ce domaine. Tellement bon qu'en fait, Harry se demandait pourquoi il s'était lancé là-dedans avec ça. Avec lui. Et alors :

« - Pourquoi es-tu si inutile quand il s'agit de couleurs ? Tu es censé être un artiste. »

Harry fronça les sourcils en se tournant sur lui-même et observant la chemise dans le miroir. Heureusement, son reflet garda ses opinions pour lui-même, pour une fois. « - Pourquoi ce vert ne va pas avec le gris ? »

Draco grogna. « - Le gris n'est pas vraiment une couleur. Pourquoi devons-nous subir cela si souvent ? »

« - Parce que tu aimes ? » Suggéra Harry, laissant tomber la chemise verte.

« - Non, enfin, peut-être un peu mais surtout parce que tu es désespérant. » Draco fit une pause et quand il parla à nouveau, il y avait quelque chose de curieusement vulnérable dans sa voix qui fit presque arrêter Harry dans sa fouille de chemises mais il se ravisa. « - Et parce qu'il y a des règles sur les couleurs… comme il y a des règles sur les nombres. »

« - D'accord. » Fit doucement Harry, prenant une chemise bleue foncée avec des manches trois-quarts et des étranges boutons métalliques. Il avait souvent constaté qu'il était doué pour faire parler les gens récalcitrant et son expérience provenait d'interrogatoires avec des criminels mais ça valait la peine d'essayer.

« - C'est pas pareil avec les nombres, vraiment. » Dit Draco après un moment et Harry sourit dans l'armoire. « - Il y a des bons et des mauvais chiffres et c'est aussi simple que cela. »

« - Comme six. » Murmura Harry, commençant à comprendre.

« - Exactement. Mais avec les couleurs… c'est plutôt des combinaisons. Si tu sors ce soir aux couleurs de Serpentard… » Draco fit une pause et Harry ne put pas résister au désir de se tourner et le regarder. Ses mains étaient crispés sur le couvre-lit et les yeux qui étaient fixés sur Harry étaient anxieux, tant et si bien qu'il voulait s'approcher et le toucher. Il tritura nerveusement la chemise qu'il venait de prendre, pris entre l'inquiétude pour Draco… pour ce Draco, et l'appréhension pour lui-même, de ce qui lui arrivait.

« - Quelque chose de terrible va se produire. » Termina Draco sourdement.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « - Je ne pense pas vraiment. »

Draco secoua la tête, déplaçant ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés. « - Non. Tu ne sais pas. Juste… non. »

« - Désolé. » Marmonna Harry, sachant qu'une fois de plus il avait mis le pied sur un danger invisible et tomber sur le cul. Il se demanda avec une certaine appréhension combien de règles incompréhensibles régissaient la vie de Draco et comment il allait faire pour avancer parmi tout ça sans faire de dépression nerveuse. « - Je… je ne veux pas que tu es à t'inquiéter. » Tenta-t-il.

Il reçut un demi-sourire de Draco en réponse. « - Tu dis toujours ça. Ça ne marche jamais très bien quand j'essaye de ne pas m'inquiéter, hein ? »

Harry soupira. « - Okay. Qu'en est-il de celle-là ? » Il montra la chemise bleue, espérant pour le mieux.

« - Elle est à moi. » Souligna Draco, se détendant et remettant ses cheveux en place. « - Mais tu peux la porter. Avec les bottes en cuir… ne la rentre pas, pour l'amour de Dieu. » Avertit-il quand Harry tenta de rentrer la chemise dans le pantalon.

Il grimaça dans l'armoire et s'examina dans le miroir. Il avait l'air très bien mais il aurait eu l'air bien avec la verte ou la blanche ou celle à motif et toutes les autres aussi. Il ne savait pas que le code couleur pouvait être si compliqué.

« - Maura dit que Blaise n'aime pas les couleurs. » Dit-il, pensant à haute voix.

Draco rigola légèrement. « - Eh bien, elle n'a pas tort. » Il fit une pause. « - Ou peut-être que si. J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il aimait porter des couleurs mais c'est difficile d'oublier une chose qu'une mère inculque en soi comme ça. »

Harry regarda le reflet de Draco dans le miroir, le regardant bouger paresseusement sa baguette pour nouer ses lacets et regardant les liens obéir docilement. « - Je suppose que non. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Les gentlemen porte du noir et uniquement du noir. » Récita Draco avec aigreur, faisant une grimace. « - Nous avons tous grandi avec ça. Le problème de Blaise est que sa mère est morte et maintenant, c'est beaucoup plus difficile de discuter avec elle. »

« - Qu'est-ce qui a changé pour toi ? » Demanda Harry, amusé malgré lui.

Draco sourit. « - Cela faisait partie de ma révolte, non ? »

« - Ca aussi ? »

« - Tu devrais savoir. Tu faisais partie d'elle aussi. » Draco croisa les yeux d'Harry dans le miroir, et pendant un instant, Harry cessa de respirer. « - Pour le plus grand plaisir de mon père. Prêt à partir ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il était prêt mais cela allait certainement être intéressant.

* * *

><p>« - Bienvenue à la dix-neuvième fête annuelle de Noël des Weasley. » Récita un gnome mécontent et portant un chapeau de fête brillant alors qu'Harry et Draco apparaissaient dans l'arrière-cour du Terrier.<p>

Harry baissa les yeux vers la petite créature grincheuse, perchait au sommet d'une souche d'arbre avec ses bras croisés, ayant l'air de tout sauf d'accueillant.

Draco rigola chaleureusement. « - Dix-neuf ans et je ne pense pas que je me lasserais de ça. » Déclara-t-il. « - Il y a un nouveau gnome-récepteur chaque année. »  
>Malgré avoir participé à quelques dégnomage de jardin au fil des ans, Harry ne put pas s'empêcher de ressentir un brin de sympathie pour cette mise en scène. « - N'est-ce pas un peu… cruel ? » Se demanda-t-il.<p>

« - Tu parles comme Hermione. » Répondit Draco, glissant un bras autour de la taille d'Harry. « - Une nuit de travail ne le tuera pas, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en soit, si je me souviens bien, tu pensais que c'était plutôt drôle quand ça a commencé la première fois. »

« - Mm. » Marmonna Harry, se laissant être tiré loin du gnome et vers la maison. A l'approche de l'édifice familier hors-norme, Harry oublia tout du comité de bienvenu. Le Terrier était étincelant dans l'obscurité, chaque portes et fenêtres étant drapées avec des guirlandes colorés qui semblaient fermer les yeux et brillaient comme des lucioles.  
>Plusieurs tables en bois branlantes à l'arrière de la maison étaient remplies de gens en train de rire, bavarder et les visages éclairés par des boules de lumière en argent. La porte donnant sur la cour arrière s'ouvrait à intervalles réguliers, révélant une cuisine pleine de gens et où flottait un délicieux parfum épicé qui fit saliver Harry. Un sort de réchauffement avait été lancé sur les boules lumineuses, ce qui était incroyablement agréable et Harry remarqua à peine quand Draco noua leurs doigts ensemble et le tira vers la maison.<p>

Tout semblait en désordre et confortable et il constata que son âme se soulevait juste un peu pour être une partie de ça. Ce monde semblait avoir été conçu pour le faire se sentir perdu et inepte, lui donner le manque de sa famille même s'il était avec elle et également de la confusion mais pour une raison quelconque, il se sentait en sécurité ici. C'était, après tout, sa première vraie maison familiale et même la présence de Draco Malfoy ne semblait changer cela.

« - Hey ! » S'écria Ginny, avançant dans le jardin avec plusieurs boissons balançant dangereusement derrière elle. « - Vous êtes là ! »

« - Merci Ginevra, je ne l'avais pas réalisé. » Répliqua Draco d'un ton sec mais il sourit quand elle roula des yeux et lui tira la langue.

« - Salut Gin. » La salua Harry. Elle portait un bandeau brillant dans les cheveux et plusieurs paillettes semblaient avoir migré sur son visage, la faisant paraître presque éthérée au clair de lune.

Elle lui sourit, se penchant pour lui faire la bise puis cria : « - Maura ! Viens et prends ça, s'il te plait ! »

Harry résista à l'envie de se frotter l'oreille. Draco ne se priva pas. « - Tu ne peux pas être plus douce ? »

Ginny grogna et l'ignora, se penchant à la place pour donner une tasse de ce qui semblait être du jus de pomme chaud à Maura, qui sortit de nulle part, pleine d'énergie et habillée encore une fois, presque entièrement en rouge. Elle sourit à Draco et lança un regard entendu à Harry. Alors qu'elle tendait les deux mains pour prendre le verre à sa mère, Harry tenta de lui faire comprendre l'importance de ne pas souffler sa couverture mais il ne trouva pas un moyen de le faire sans avoir à remuer les lèvres ou faire du bruit.

« - Tu en prends un pour Hugo ? » Demanda Ginny, tendant un deuxième verre. « - Soigneusement, d'accord ? »

« - Soigneusement. » Chantonna Maura pour elle-même, déambulant dans le jardin et disparaissant dans la foule avec les deux verres dans les mains.

« - Blaise est quelque part ? » Demanda Draco. « - J'ai quelques questions à lui poser au sujet de cette baignoire pleine de gin. »

Il sourit, ses dents étant incroyablement blanches dans l'obscurité. Ginny fit une grimace. « - Il est là quelques part, parlant boutique avec Nev. Je ne peux pas décider quel sujet de conversation est le pire pour une fête… plantes à infuser ou à dissoudre. » Elle désigna avec lassitude l'une des tables et Draco lâcha la main d'Harry rapidement et disparut.

« - Neville est ici ? » Demanda Harry, surpris et heureux. Il avait toujours regretté la perte de contact avec Neville. Ça n'avait jamais été une décision consciente mais quand Nev avait emménagé en ville pour être plus proche de ses parents et quand les heures d'Harry avaient été soudainement remplie de paperasse et garde d'enfants et, avouons-le, un mariage dysfonctionnel, ils n'avaient plus le temps.

« - Bien sûr. » Les yeux de Ginny brillèrent et son expression se fit conspiratrice. « - Et comme nous avons réussi à l'arracher de sa serre expérimentale ou qu'importe le nom qu'il lui donne, pour la soirée, Blaise et moi avons pensé que nous pourrions lui arranger un coup. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « - Avec qui ? » Demanda-t-il, sentant en quelque sorte le besoin de chuchoter.

« - Eh bien. » Commença-t-elle, se penchant plus près jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux frôlent son visage. « - Ne regarde pas maintenant mais… »

« - Tante Ginny ? » Interrompit une voix familière, les faisant se retourner tous les deux.

« - Ouais ? »

Rose les regardait, un inconfort évident sur son visage. La première chose qui frappa Harry était qu'elle était seule, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu sans Al et elle semblait perdue. Il ressentit une douloureuse sympathie, sachant qu'elle ressentait l'absence de son meilleur ami, même si elle ne le savait pas. Elle serrait un grand livre contre sa poitrine, comme un bouclier, alors qu'elle se tenait là au milieu du bavardage et rire de la foule.

« - Je n'arrive pas à trouver ma mère ou mon père pour demander. » Commença-t-elle avec de grands yeux sérieux. « - Mais j'ai beaucoup de devoirs à faire donc est-ce que je peux monter à l'étage et lire mon livre maintenant ? »

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard. « - Tu ne veux pas rester à la fête ? » Tenta-t-elle. « - Je sais que ta mère a dit qu'elle était d'accord pour que tu restes jusqu'à tard ce soir. »

« - Non, merci. » Répondit Rose tranquillement.

« - Que lis-tu ? » Tenta Harry à cette nouvelle Rose. C'était comme si sans Al, elle était devenue une copie de ce que sa mère avait été avant qu'elle rencontre Harry et Ron.  
>Elle s'éclaira un peu à la question. « - C'est un recueil de créatures magiques. C'est très intéressant. »<p>

« - Je parie que ça l'est. Sais-tu qu'une fois je suis monté sur le dos d'un dragon ? Et que ta mère et ton père l'ont fait aussi ? »

Rose hocha la tête avec ferveur. « - Oui. Oncle Draco aime cette histoire. » Déclara-t-elle doucement. « - Alors… est-ce d'accord si j'y vais maintenant ? »

Ginny soupira et hocha la tête, ébouriffant les cheveux de sa nièce avant de la regarder marcher vers la maison, serrant son livre et disparaissant à l'étage à une vitesse impressionnante.

« - N'a-t-elle pas d'amis ? » Demanda Harry impulsivement.

Ginny sirota sa boisson, pensive. « - Pas des réels, non. »

« - Pauvre gosse. » Harry leva les yeux vers la maison juste à temps pour voir une fenêtre du troisième étage s'illuminait.

« - Je ne pense pas qu'elle en soit malheureuse, elle est juste… calme. » Ginny fronça les sourcils, avant d'être distraite par les verres flottants qui passèrent près d'eux. « - Maman a fait de l'hydromel… en veux-tu ? »

Retenant un frisson, Harry secoua la tête. Il préférait se tenir éloigner de l'alcool pour le moment, et s'il voulait survivre à cette nuit, il allait avoir besoin de tous ses esprits. « - Non merci… je me sens pas encore remis de l'autre soir. »

Ginny lui accorda un sourire sympathique, juste avant que des rires et des bruits de trinque les fassent se retourner. A une table à proximité, Draco, Blaise, Neville et plusieurs autres qu'Harry ne reconnaissait pas, ne perdaient pas de temps pour entrer dans l'ambiance de la fête. A ses côtés, Ginny poussa un soupir mi-amusé, mi-dépité et Harry se demanda s'il pourrait être en mesure d'exploiter cette situation à son avantage après tout. S'il gardait la tête plus claire que Draco, il serait peut-être en mesure de lui soutirer des informations. En théorie.

Prenant congé, Harry s'avança en toute confiance dans la maison. Ravi de voir que tout était comme il s'en souvenait, il pénétra dans la cuisine, hochant la tête et souriant aux gens qui le saluaient. Il reconnaissait divers employés du ministère et amis de la famille au milieu de la mer de cheveux roux et taches de rousseur. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de Weasley dans un seul endroit, se rendit-il compte, depuis le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Leurs réunions de famille s'étaient amoindries depuis la guerre et même pour le mariage de Ron et Hermione ainsi que le sien avec Ginny. Pas qu'il leur reprochait, il avait toujours eu l'impression qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

Il soupira lentement, repoussant sa tristesse et appréciant l'atmosphère de fête.

« - Harry ! » Cria une voix familière et il se retourna.

« - Bonjour Molly. » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée alors qu'il fut immédiatement enveloppé dans son étreinte chaude et moelleuse. Enthousiasmé par la familiarité, il lui rendit son étreinte et appuya son visage dans l'épaule qui sentait la cuisson et l'eau de rose. « - C'est bon de vous revoir. » Murmura-t-il puis rougit immédiatement, espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Pas de chance. « - Oh, c'est merveilleux de te revoir aussi, Harry chéri. Ça faisait trop longtemps. » Déclara-t-elle en se reculant et observant Harry avec des yeux brillants et rayonnant.

Luttant pour ne pas faire voir sa confusion, il déclara : « - Ouais, ça fait… combien de temps déjà ? »

« - Mon dieu, probablement un mois. » Répondit Molly, libérant les bras d'Harry. Soudain, son expression devint sévère. « - Ce n'est pas bon, tu sais, d'avoir tous mes enfants dispersés comme ça… pourquoi Draco et toi ne vous éloigneriez-vous pas de la ville et jeter un œil à l'un des maisons aux alentours ? Je sais que je te harcèle toujours avec ça, Harry mais il y en a trois en vente actuellement avec de beaux jardins et beaucoup d'espace pour t'y faire un atelier… » Elle soupira et son visage s'adoucit mais continuant à lancer un regard suppliant à Harry.

« - Euh. » Fit Harry, essayant désespérément de trouver ses mots. Entendre les mots 'Draco et toi' sortir si facilement de sa bouche était assez étonnant mais apprendre qu'il faisait l'objet d'un harcèlement visant à ce que lui-même et son petit-ami ex-Mangemort déménagent près du Terrier était suffisant pour liquéfier son cerveau. « - Ouais. » Parvint-il à dire finalement. « - Je lui en parlerais certainement. »

Molly sourit et lui tapota le bras avec une force surprenante. « - Tu es un bon garçon, Harry. Tu devrais aller voir Ron… il a de bonnes nouvelles. » Conseilla-t-elle avec une étincelle dans les yeux qui fit se demander à Harry si elle avait déjà goûté son propre hydromel aussi. « - Voyons, où se cache ce terrible bonhomme ? » Ajouta-t-elle.

Incertain, Harry fronça les sourcils. Draco ? Blaise ? Son mari ? « - Dehors. » Devina-t-il, espérant pour le mieux.

Il la regarda s'éloigner à travers la foule dans la cuisine et sortir par la porte arrière, secouant lentement la tête. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il verrait le jour où il serait réconforté d'entendre les incessantes plaintes de Molly mais à l'heure actuelle, c'était un fait constant dans une mer d'imprévisibilité déconcertantes.

Un chœur particulièrement enthousiaste de chants de Noël fit reprendre ses esprits à Harry et il repéra la table de la cuisine chargée et se précipita vers elle pour prendre un verre de ce qu'il espérait être un jus de pomme pour les enfants. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela lui réchauffa délicieusement les mains et avait l'odeur de Noël et ça ferait l'affaire.  
>Il trouva Ron dans le salon, installé sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil et gesticulant avec enthousiasme, une Bièraubeurre à la main. A côté de lui, assise dans le fauteuil, se trouvait Hermione, les pieds repliés sous elle, tenant un verre chaud d'hydromel et se prélassant au milieu du chaos de meubles et décorations scintillantes avec Charlie, Bill et Percy. Durant la fraction de seconde où il observa la scène avant qu'il s'avance vers eux, Harry fut soulagé de voir que les enfants Weasley âgés étaient identiques à ceux qu'ils connaissaient.<p>

« - Harry, ramène ton cul ici. » Appela Charlie, se levant et prenant Harry dans une étreinte, lui donnant une forte tape dans le dos. Apparemment, ce Charlie n'avait aucune idée de sa propre force.

« - Ravi de vous voir tous. » Déclara-t-il, levant la main pour empêcher une autre tape. « - Je vais bien. »

Il se tourna pour faire face à Ron et resta silencieux. Maintenant qu'il était en mesure de mieux observer son ami, la différence était saisissante. Il ne put pas mettre le doigt dessus tout de suite mais ce fut suffisant pour coincer le salut dans sa gorge et le figer sur place.

Comme sa sœur, il était toujours le même… il avait les mêmes cheveux roux qu'avant, les mêmes yeux bleus et cette même grande silhouette mince… mais sa posture était plus droite, imposante et il y avait quelque chose chez ce Ron en robe bleu et sa coiffure un peu plus courte… un subtil air d'autorité qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Ça lui allait bien et la lueur de fierté dans les yeux d'Hermione quand elle le regardait, lui faisait penser qu'il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi.

« - Tu as l'air bien… » Déclara finalement Harry, se frappant mentalement dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche.

Ron fronça les sourcils avec perplexité puis il sourit à Harry, ressemblant beaucoup plus à son ancien lui. « - La robe, tu veux dire ? Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai laissé Draco m'aider à la choisir mais je pense que je lui dois un verre. » Il fit une pause et lança à Harry un regard significatif.

Essayant de son mieux de jouer le jeu, Harry haussa les sourcils et permit un sourire prudent d'étirer ses lèvres. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne devrait pas dire quoi que ce soit parce que si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la bonne nouvelle que Molly avait mentionnée, il était complètement paumé. Peut-être qu'Hermione était de nouveau enceinte, pensa-t-il, et puis il se demanda, si c'était le cas, pourquoi Draco aurait aidé Ron à choisir une robe. Rapidement, il décida qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment aller dans cette voie et il fut heureusement sauvé par l'annonce de Ron.

« - J'ai eu une promotion ! » S'écria-t-il, souriant à Harry. « - Tu as maintenant devant toi le nouveau Chef du Département des Aurors. »

Harry haleta fortement. « - Wow, c'est… formidable. » Répondit-il, forçant les paroles de félicitation alors que son esprit s'écriait instinctivement 'c'est moi !'. Il savait très bien que dans son autre vie… sa vraie vie, supposait-il… Ron était Auror Chef avec sa propre équipe depuis des années et des années maintenant. Il savait aussi que durant toutes ses années et années, Harry lui avait envié ses heures sur le terrain et la variété de son travail et ses soirées libres de paperasse.

Il savait qu'il avait un travail qui le rendait malheureux et frustré et pourtant, il était parfait pour un stratège comme Ron. Alors qu'il continuait à regarder Ron, entendant à peine ses paroles excitées, il se permit d'accepter le fait que, enfin, son meilleur ami avait toujours été intimidé par la progression de sa carrière, s'était toujours sentit comme son ombre et ce, depuis le premier jour de formation d'Auror.

_« Mais ici, je ne suis jamais devenu Auror du tout. » _Murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. _« Je ne l'ai jamais été… ici, Draco Malfoy m'a convaincu de faire des meubles… »_

« - Je te retenais. » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe et il croisa le regard de Ron.

« - Hmm ? »

« - Rien. » Fit Harry, rejetant tous ses sentiments emmêlés et faisant un sourire sincère à son ami. « - C'est fantastique. Vraiment fantastique. Un toast au nouveau Chef du Département des Aurors ! »

Il leva son verre et Charlie, Bill, Percy et Hermione firent écho à ses paroles et il cogna son verre contre la bouteille de Ron.

« - Merci mon pote. Es-tu sûr que tu es okay ? » Demanda Ron à voix basse avec inquiétude.

« - Oui, bien sûr. »

« - C'est juste que… je voulais t'envoyer un hibou à ce sujet ce matin mais je pensais que ce serait mieux si je te le disais moi-même, tu sais. » Ron s'arrêta, ayant soudainement l'air mal à l'aise. « - Tu m'as toujours soutenu dans cette voie mais ce n'est pas comme si j'oublié ce que tu as toujours voulu… » Il s'interrompu et baissa les yeux vers le genou d'Harry.

Une étrange sensation de froid s'installa au creux de l'estomac d'Harry. Voilà pourquoi. Voilà _pourquoi_, non ?

« - Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour moi… bougre d'idiot. » Ajouta-t-il, détestant ce qu'il voyait dans ce regard… c'était Ron, bon sang. « - Je ne t'envie pas, je ne le fais vraiment pas. Ça va être un putain de dur travail. » Termina-t-il avec un sourire signifiant qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Le sourire de Ron illumina tout son visage et il prit légèrement Harry dans ses bras. « - Ouais mais c'est également livré avec son propre bureau et secrétaire. » Fit-il remarquer et il obtint le hochement de tête approbateur de Percy.

« - Je pense que nous avons assez entendu parler de ta nouvelle secrétaire. » Déclara Hermione et pour une raison quelconque, ce fut Bill qui poussa le plus gros soupir d'exaspération.

A côté d'Harry, Ron prit une gorgée de sa bouteille, respirant la bonne humeur et la fierté. Etant l'une des rares personnes à savoir combien cela signifiaient vraiment pour Ron, de même que ses frères, Harry attrapa cette fierté et l'enveloppa chaleureusement autour de lui.

« - Je me demande si je vais choisir la jeune avec ses cheveux brillants ou la vieille qui fait ses propres biscuits. » Réfléchit Ron, se penchant contre le mur à côté d'Harry.  
>Harry rigola. « - Prends la vieille si tu ne veux pas qu'Hermione te cause de sérieux dommages. » Conseilla-t-il. « - Je ne serais pas vraiment contre quelques biscuits en ce moment, en fait. »<p>

« - Tu as sans doute raison. » Ron soupira tristement. « - N'as-tu encore rien pris à manger ? Maman a fait pour tout un régiment… elle cuisine depuis une semaine environ. »

Un grognement presque assourdissant de l'estomac d'Harry le fait sursauter tous les deux. « - Je vais y aller maintenant alors, non ? »

« - Viens voir mon nouveau bureau après Noel. » Déclara Ron alors qu'il s'éloignait. « - Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu deux fois en une semaine ! »

_« Je le ferais. » _Pensa Harry, la porte se refermant derrière lui. _« Si je suis encore ici. » _Voir Ron ou Hermione qu'une fois par semaine était impensable. Ça n'avait tout simplement pas de sens. Pourtant, Harry supposait qu'il devait être habitué à ça.

« - Harry, j'ai entendu dire que tu te cachais quelque part ici. » Fit une douce voix masculine derrière lui.

Il se retourna et croisa un regard brun vaguement familier. Fouillant rapidement dans son esprit, il fit le tri à travers les noms et visages dans l'espoir qu'il établisse un lien avant que cet homme ait une chance d'être offensé.

« - Anthony ! » Laissa-t-il échapper enfin, ravi de lui-même. « - Anthony Goldstein. Comment vas-tu ? »

L'homme sourit lentement. « - Oh, pas si mal que ça. Ça faisait longtemps, hein ? Je pense que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'était à cette fête du ministère en Août. » Déclara-t-il, sans jamais quitter Harry des yeux.

C'était un peu intense mais Harry était déterminé à passer à travers cet échange sans avoir l'air d'un idiot. Il se souvenait qu'il y avait eu une fête au ministère en Août mais il ne se souvenait pas y être allé.

« - Oui, tu as raison. » Sourit-il poliment.

Anthony sourit et fit un pas de plus, forçant Harry à lever un peu la tête pour maintenir un contact visuel. « - Et comment va _Draco_ ? » Demanda-t-il, le dédain s'inscrivant sur ses traits délicats.

Harry se hérissa à ce ton et même s'il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il devait s'en soucier, il le fit. Peut-être que le mépris de Goldstein était juste le reste d'une fidélité aveugle et si oui, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait faire à ce sujet.

« - Il va bien, merci. Pourquoi demandes-tu ? »

Le prochain sourire de Goldstein fit fondre le dédain de son visage et il passa une main à travers ses cheveux blond foncés, affichant un air penaud. « - Eh bien, je me demandais si tu ne t'étais pas encore lassé de lui. » Admit-il, se penchant si près maintenant qu'Harry pouvait sentir la chaleur émanant de son corps.

« - Pardon ? » Demanda Harry, se penchant en arrière mais ne trouvant rien sauf le mur solide derrière lui. Il était soudainement très conscient qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir et bien que les sons de la fête étaient facilement perceptibles à travers les murs, ils semblaient lointain à la fois.

« - Je suis désolé, je sais que je suis un peu direct mais… eh bien… j'ai bu quelques verres de Whisky Pur Feu et je t'ai vu rentrer dans la maison et je pensais… je voulais te dire à quel point tu étais extraordinaire ce soir. » Termina-t-il, tendant la main pour toucher légèrement les doigts d'Harry.

Il était chaud et il sentait la menthe et l'alcool. Harry fit une grimace, retira sa main et fit un pas de côté, se mettant hors de portée.

« - Ouais, bien. Ce sont les vêtements de Draco en fait. » Dit-il en reculant et mettant beaucoup d'espace entre lui et Goldstein. « - Et non, je ne suis pas lassé de lui, je te remercie. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sentiment… un sentiment qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir… et il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Putain de merde. Ses souvenirs de Goldstein à l'école étaient certes rares et brumeux avec le temps mais il doutait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu être prêt à _ça_. Il n'avait jamais démontré… eh bien, des penchants, pour un autre homme avant. Enfin, sauf Draco et c'était fort possible qu'il s'habitue à cela.

En quelque sorte.

Choqué, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et fut immédiatement assailli par Hermione et une énorme assiette de nourriture.

« - Vite… commence à manger avant que Molly te voit ! » Siffla-t-elle, mettant l'assiette dans ses mains. « - Je viens juste de l'entendre demander à Arthur s'il pensait que tu avais perdu du poids. »

Pris de panique à la perspective de l'une des interventions alimentaire de Molly, Harry s'empressa d'obéir, oubliant presque tout au sujet de Goldstein. Presque.

« - Où est Draco ? » Marmonna-t-il, prenant une grande bouchée de poulet.

Hermione plissa le nez. « - Je t'ai dit de manger, pas de cracher partout. Il est toujours dans le jardin. »

« - Désolé. » Il avala et essuya sa bouche. « - C'est juste que… tu te souviens d'Anthony Goldstein ? »

Quelque chose brilla dans les yeux sombres d'Hermione mais elle hocha la tête.

« - Je pense qu'il a essayé de… euh… me séduire. » Balbutia-t-il, se sentant ridicule.

Hermione ne dit rien pendant un long moment et Harry était sur le point de la piquer avec une baguette de pain quand elle soupira :

« - Tu as enfin remarqué alors ? »

Surpris, Harry laissa tomber son arme improvisée en baguette de pain et la regarda. « - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« - Je veux dire qu'Anthony flirte avec toi dès qu'il le peut. Ecoute, je travaille avec lui et je sais que c'est un dragueur… c'est juste que tu semblais en quelque sorte… inconscient de cela avant. » Dit Hermione, plissant le nez d'un air coupable.

« - Ai-je habituellement le cerveau endommagé ? A moitié endormi ? Ivre ? » Demanda Harry, pince sans rire.

« - Non, pas vraiment. »

« - Hermione ! Nous avons besoin d'un arbitre ! » Cria soudainement quelqu'un avec facilité à travers la musique et les bavardages.

« - Une minute ! » Hurla-t-elle en retour sans détourner le regard d'Harry et piquant quelques tomates cerise dans son assiette.

« - Il m'a dit que j'étais extraordinaire. » Marmonna Harry, baissant les yeux vers sa chemise étrange et son pantalon moulant.

La bouche d'Hermione se plissa de dégoût. « - Il devait se sentir audacieux. Et bourré. »

Harry fourra une pomme de terre rôti dans sa bouche et la suivit dans le jardin. « - Es-tu en train de dire que je n'ai pas l'air bien ? » Demanda-t-il, faisant semblant d'être offensé.

« - Tu as l'air fabuleux, mon chéri ! » Déclara quelqu'un avec une profonde voix raffiné.

Amusé, Harry tenta d'avaler la pomme de terre à moitié mâchée et regarda vers la source de la voix. Enfin, ses yeux tombèrent sur Draco, qui regardait fixement quelque chose sur la table et Blaise Zabini à ses côtés. Il lui sourit, affichant deux rangées de dents parfaites.

« - Euh, merci. » Dit Harry, la prudence le retint de trouver une place à la table occupée. Au lieu de cela, il resta à côté d'Hermione, repoussant les boules de lumière loin de sa tête et essayant de déterminer exactement ce que faisaient les occupants de la tablée pour exiger un arbitre.

« - Que voulez-vous messieurs ? » Demanda Hermione, les mains sur les hanches. « - Je suis presque certaine d'avoir mieux à faire. »

« - Oooo. » Fit Neville alors qu'il regardait Hermione à travers son verre vide.

« - Nous allons faire une course de gnome. » Expliqua Draco en lui souriant, ayant l'air si enjoué et excité que quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry se tordit et il inhala fortement.

« - N'ont-ils pas assez souffert ? » Demanda vaguement Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur Draco et mordant pensivement dans la cuisse de poulet.

« - Tout à fait. » Acquiesça Hermione mais ses paroles se perdirent sous les rires de la tablée. Et puis : « - Vous êtes des gamins ! Où est Ginny ? Laissez faire ça. »

« - Ici. » Fit alors Ginny, agitant une main pour révéler sa position, en sandwich entre deux hommes costauds et tenant difficilement un gnome sur ses genoux.

Hermione gémit et croisa les bras. « - Ginny. »

« - Je vais le faire. » Proposa Harry, agitant son pilon de poulet. Pour une raison quelconque, l'arbitrage d'une course de gnome lui semblait plus normal que tout autre chose en ce moment.

« - Harry, mec t'es le meilleur ! » S'écria Blaise, se levant de table avec un gnome sous le bras pour pouvoir taper fermement Harry sur le bras. Il faisait au moins une tête de plus qu'Harry et était habillé avec une élégance incroyable dans un costume noir trois pièce et chemise noire. Avec sa taille, sa peau sombre et ses beaux traits, l'adulte Blaise Zabini était une personne physiquement imposante.

Harry était déterminé à ne pas se laisser intimider alors il se lança dans ce qui était au moins sa troisième accolade de la soirée, secrètement impressionné par la stature solide de Blaise.

« - Eh bien, il faut un homme pour arbitrer une course de gnome. » Dit-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le jardin et Harry vit les autres concurrents quitter également la table, chahutant entre eux. Il défit quelques boutons de sa chemise et respira l'air frais de la nuit, tournant les yeux vers les étoiles alors qu'un sourire se glissait sur son visage. « - Gin. » Dit-il simplement.

Blaise grimaça et dans sa vision périphérique, Harry constata avec plaisir que ce simple mot affaiblissait sa présence sans effort.

« - Fais-le. » Dit-il avec lassitude. « - J'ai déjà eu droit à tout un sermon par la demoiselle. »

« - Je suis sûr qu'elle s'est très bien débrouillé toute seule. » Dit Harry, trop conscient de la capacité de sermon de Ginny pour pouvoir faire preuve d'empathie. « - Je voulais juste te faire sentir coupable. »

« - Coupable. » Répéta Blaise dans un grondement de rire qui sembla résonner dans tout le jardin. Le gnome sous son bras commença à se débattre violemment et il le saisit dans une grande main, le tenant à bout de bras, échangeant un sourire avec Harry.

« - Allons-y ! » Cria quelqu'un depuis la ligne de départ de fortune. « - Allons-y ! »

« - Hey. » Cria quelqu'un d'autre. « - Je mise sur le gnome de Draco ! »

« - Ginevra, bouge de là. Je ne veux pas avoir tes fesses sous mes yeux, c'est rebutant. »

« - Blaise ! »

A l'appel de son épouse, Blaise traversa la pelouse en plusieurs grandes enjambes et la souleva dans ses bras avec un effort minimum. Elle couina, surprise et il y eut une légère lutte alors qu'elle tentait de conserver son gnome et Blaise puis ils se mirent à rire tous les deux alors qu'ils se faisaient face.

Harry regarda, fasciné, alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser et elle l'embrassa en retour, souriant dans le baiser éhonté et chaleureux. La robe de Ginny se soulevait légèrement sous la brise et elle ne semblait même pas remarquer quand une de ses chaussures glissa dans l'herbe.

Il pensait qu'il aurait dû être furieux et jaloux de voir sa femme être embrassée par un autre homme et bien qu'il y avait une épine d'indignation en lui, elle était à peine perceptible sous la vague de tristesse qui l'envahit, piquant son cœur et l'emplissant jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Il ne pensait pas avoir déjà embrassé Ginny comme ça et il se demanda si cela aurait fait une différence.

« - Repose-la Blaise, tu ne sais pas où elle a été ! » Cria l'un des grands costauds.

Souriant, ils se séparèrent et Blaise la reposa sur l'herbe. Pendant un moment, elle regarda ses pieds, perplexe, puis elle haussa les épaules et se débarrassa de l'autre chaussure aussi.

« - La ferme, Septimus où je vais dire où tu as été. » Menaça-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Harry laissa échapper un long soupir contrôlé alors que les gnomes étaient installés sur la ligne de départ.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Draco, les yeux pâles inquiets.

Une autre profonde respiration. Et une autre. Il hocha la tête. Il prit sa baguette. « - Préparez les gnomes ! »

* * *

><p>Alors que la course se transformait en un drôle de tournoi, Harry trouva un banc assez loin de l'action pour éviter les petites pierres, la boue et les gnomes errants mais assez proche pour intervenir sur tout acte de tricherie.<p>

Bientôt, Draco et Ginny furent les derniers debout et tout le monde étaient au sol, essayant de contrôler leurs champions, pour la plupart sans égard pour leurs vêtements. Ginny était toujours pieds nus, Neville avait de la boue sur une joue et Blaise semblait porter un tas de mousse comme un chapeau.

« - Prenez vos places. » Ordonna Harry, frappant du pied et se frottant les mains contre le froid. Il n'y avait pas de sort de réchauffement sur cette partie du jardin et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas senti le besoin de s'en jeter un. Il hésita un moment, regardant Draco et Ginny accroupis sur la ligne de départ avec leurs gnomes, les manches retroussées et les visages sérieux. Il sourit. « - Et… partez ! »

« - Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu une bonne course de gnome… je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai raté. » Soupira une personne en se laissant tomber sur le banc à côté d'Harry. « - Ne pouvais-tu pas les convaincre de nous attendre ? »

« - George ! » S'écria Harry, se tournant vers la personne qu'il avait tant déçu.

Le visage perpétuellement effronté se fendit en un sourire. « - Non. Combien de verre as-tu pris, exactement ? » Il leva une main et remua ses oreilles. « - Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'en avoir perdu une à tes yeux ? »

Harry regarda, effaré alors que les cris de la course de gnome résonnaient derrière lui. Il avait raison… il y avait bien deux oreilles. La réalisation claqua si fortement en lui qu'il crut être malade et posa une main sur sa bouche, crispant l'autre autour du bois du banc.

« - Fred ? » Murmura-t-il entre ses doigts, son cœur battant fortement.

« - Qui d'autre ? » Fred sourit puis un sourcil se haussa avec inquiétude. « - Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien. » Il plissa la bouche et plongea dans ses pensées avant que son visage s'illumine et il tapa Harry sur la cuisse avant de se lever. « - Je vais te chercher notre nouvelle potion anti-gueule de bois… elle s'appelle 'Facile-Pas-Ecœurante', bien hein ? George dit qu'elle est encore un peu instable mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Reste là. » Ordonna-t-il, pointant un doigt sur Harry et transplanant avant qu'il ait une chance de répondre.

Au lieu de cela, il resta assis là avec la bouche ouverte, les yeux fixés à l'endroit où s'était récemment tenu un homme qu'il avait cru mort depuis près de vingt ans. Il se leva du banc, repoussant difficilement le froid et la brume qui semblait l'envahir.

Fred Weasley était vivant.

Et c'était… génial, c'était… magnifique mais Harry avait l'impression d'avoir été retourné à l'envers.

« - Putain. » Marmonna-t-il, se frottant les yeux. Quelque part dans le jardin, Ginny cria de joie, serrant son gnome victorieux contre sa poitrine et Harry devait partir d'ici.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le fond du jardin, forçant son chemin à travers les buissons et trébuchant sur des objets sur le sol. A mi-chemin vers l'avant de la maison, son stupide genou céda sous lui et il s'écroula, atterrissant lourdement sur ses mains et genoux dans une partie particulièrement marécageuse du jardin, le souffle haletant.

« - Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. » Marmonna-t-il, se relevant et ne prenant même pas la peine de nettoyer la boue de ses mains et son pantalon sans doute coûteux.

Grimaçant, il reprit son chemin vers la porte d'entrée, qui était baignée d'une lumière jaune et devant laquelle était assis un vieil homme portant un bonnet à pompon et…  
>… un manteau de toile cirée. Pour l'amour de dieu.<p>

Harry se laissa tomber sur le porche et essuya ses mains sur son pantalon. « - Que voulez-vous, Boris ? Je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur en ce moment. »

« - Je peux le voir, jeune homme. » Répondit Boris, se tournant de sorte qu'Harry pouvait voir qu'un œil laiteux et un sourcil broussailleux. Il hocha la tête d'un air approbateur. « - Allons, qu'est-il arrivé ? »

Harry grogna, regardant la boue sur ses mains et repoussa maladroitement ses cheveux de ses yeux avec le dos de son poignet. « - Je ne pensais pas vous voir maintenant. »

Boris rigola. « - Je vois ça, mon garçon. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? »

« - Vous êtes sérieux ? » Murmura Harry, la voix emplie d'incrédulité. Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et passa ses deux mains dans les cheveux, croyant à moitié que s'il se faisait assez petit, tout ce gâchis cessera d'être. « - Je voudrais vous voir faire face à cela et ne pas avoir de questions. »

Pendant un moment, Boris ne dit rien et puis : « - Quel genre de questions ? »

« - Oh, je ne sais pas. » Répliqua Harry, ayant soudainement l'impression d'être sur un fil mince entre la rage et l'hystérie et ne sachant pas vraiment de quel côté pencher. « - Peut-être des questions comme quel est le putain de problème avec ma jambe ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas devenu Auror et que Ron réussit parce que je ne le suis pas ? Pourquoi Ginny semble plus heureuse avec Blaise qu'elle ne l'a jamais été avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Fred… Pourquoi est-ce que Fred ici est… en vie. » Demanda-t-il, trébuchant sur les mots mais forçant sa voix à reprendre sa force pour une dernière question : « - Et qu'est-ce que je fabrique avec Malfoy… avec Draco ? »

Quand son sac fut vide, il se tourna, la respiration difficile et regarda Boris. Le vieil homme le regarda, impassible, apparemment pas perturbé par l'effusion d'émotion d'Harry. Enfin, il soupira et lissa sa barbe. « - Je t'ai donné un guide, que veux-tu de plus ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux. Dans son cerveau brouillé, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre. « - Un guide ? Vous m'avez envoyé une fillette de sept ans ! »

Boris haussa les épaules. « - Ceci importe peu. Nous prenons seulement la personne la plus claire… une âme propre, si tu veux. C'est presque toujours un enfant. Parfois, il arrive que cette personne soit un peu… tu sais. » Boris regarda Harry et agita son doigt en cercle au niveau de sa tête.

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Plus facile de cette façon, je suppose. Penses-y. » Dit Boris, donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser et peut-être que Boris le sentit car il poursuivit : « - Les adultes ont tendances à voir les choses différemment… si tu n'agis pas normalement, ils pensent juste qu'il y a quelque chose de mal avec toi ou penses que tu es malheureux. » Il se pencha plus près et baissa la voix : « - Ils ne vont pas rassembler les bouts pour voir… que tu n'es tout simplement pas celui qu'ils connaissent. Simple, vraiment. »

« - Bien. » Murmura Harry, convaincu qu'il était beaucoup plus sage et très conscient que le vieil homme intriguant ne répondrait pas à une seule de ses questions. « - Je ne peux pas demander ces choses à Maura. » Fit-il remarquer.

« - Pourquoi pas ? »

Harry gémit, étirant ses jambes et appuyant sa tête contre la porte d'entrée avec un peu trop de force. « - Parce qu'elle a _sept ans_. »

Boris hocha la tête. « - Tu as raison. L'ennui est que je ne peux pas tout faire. » Il fronça ses immenses sourcils, se pencha en arrière sur les marches et fouilla à l'intérieur de son manteau pour en retirer un très long rouleau de parchemin en lambeaux qu'il déroula. « - Quant à ta jambe… pense que tu as été blessé pendant la guerre. » Boris leva les yeux de son parchemin. « - Désolé pour le garçon à l'oreille. »

« - Euh, merci. » Répondit Harry, fronçant les sourcils et tordant le cou pour lire par-dessus l'épaule de Boris mais tout ce qu'il put voir fut une mer de symboles étranges. « - Pourquoi avez-vous écrit tout cela ? »

« - Je doute que ta mémoire soit aussi bonne lorsque tu auras mon âge. » Grogna le vieil homme, renfrogné mais sans lever les yeux.

Châtié, Harry resta silencieux. Il attendit, se mordant la lèvre et se frottant les avant-bras contre l'air mordant de l'hiver.

« - Tu voulais en sauver un. » Poursuivit Boris. « - Ce que tu dois retenir, c'est que tout le monde est touché par un choix. Certains endroits où ils auraient dû être, eh bien ils n'y étaient plus et étaient dans un endroit où ils n'étaient pas. Tout ce qu'il y a autour de toi est le résultat de la façon dont tu as modifié un choix de ta vie et comment les choses ont évolué en suivant cela. »

« - Ouais. » Marmonna Harry, ne regardant pas Boris mais le ciel de velours. Il soupira lentement.

C'était étrange car ce n'était pas comme s'il entendait quelque chose de nouveau mais l'explication de Boris sembla calmer le tourbillon dans l'esprit d'Harry et effacer la brume, permettant à la logique et la raison de se réveiller et commencer à reconstituer les morceaux.

« - Alors. » Dit-il finalement. « - Vous dites que Fred est vivant à cause de ce que j'ai fait ? A cause de Draco ? »

Boris sourit. « - Peut-être. »

« - Et ma jambe… » Harry fronça les sourcils, regardant automatiquement son genou.

Boris enroula son parchemin et le fourra négligemment dans sa poche de manteau. « - Quant à ce que tu fabriques avec lui… » Boris rigola à en perdre haleine et se leva. « - Je vais te laisser comprendre ça tout seul, jeune homme. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Boris le salua vaguement et transplana sans attendre de réponse. Épuisé, il appuya le dos contre la porte, juste à temps pour voir Maura apparaître au coin de la maison et avancer vers lui, ses tresses bouclées se balançant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » Demanda Harry, plein de sympathie pour cette pauvre enfant qui devait guider son désespéré cul.

« - Pas grand-chose. » Dit-elle en le regardant. « - Je pense que papa et maman ont oublié de me dire d'aller me coucher. Tu vas bien ? Oncle Draco te cherche. »

« - Ouais, je vais… Draco me cherche ? » Harry se redressa et prit sa baguette, désespéré de nettoyer ses mains et son pantalon avant que Draco le voit et le tue lentement et douloureusement.

« - Oui mais je ne lui ai pas dit où tu étais. » Répondit Maura, apparemment fasciné par le sort de nettoyage d'Harry. « - Le vieil homme était là, non ? »

Harry leva les yeux. « - Boris ? »

Maura haussa les épaules, resserrant son manteau rouge autour d'elle. « - Il ne m'a pas dit son nom. Je l'ai rencontré mercredi. Il a dit que je devrais t'aider à avancer. »

Étrangement réchauffé, Harry lui sourit et se leva. Il était aussi propre qu'il avait pu. Espérons que Draco ne le remarquerait pas.

« - Je comprends. » Dit-il, lui prenant la main et partant à la recherche de Draco. « - Je vais essayer de ne pas poser trop de problème. »

* * *

><p>Compte tenu de tous les facteurs à prendre en compte, Harry pensa que son transplanage dans la cuisine du numéro douze était plus que satisfaisant. Draco ne semblait pas être d'accord.<p>

« - Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire vomir ? » Demanda-t-il, accroché à Harry et ne présentant aucun signe de sa grâce et équilibre habituel car ils trébuchèrent sur un carreau de la cuisine et se cognèrent contre le mur. « - Ow. Attention ma tête. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. »

« - Ne pense pas à ça. » Marmonna Harry, saisissant Draco par la taille et essayant de les redresser. Il lui fallut un moment avant de réaliser qu'il pressait Draco contre le mur et qu'il était à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il déglutit alors que des doigts se refermèrent sur sa chemise et que des yeux gris, opalescent au clair de lune, se verrouillaient aux siens. Bien qu'il était loin d'être ivre-mort, Draco avait consommé assez pour faire rougir sa peau pâle et le mettre d'humeur joyeuse, le rendant enclin à avoir des crises qu'Harry ne pouvait décrire que comme des fous rires. Et, du point de vue plus ou moins sobre d'Harry, avoir un Draco Malfoy saoul dans les bras était une chose très déconcertante.

Une boisson, qui était la seule qu'il avait pris, et il lui fallait bien ça après avoir été confronté à un Fred Weasley de retour de la mort, avait été suffisante pour le rendre pompette. Il soupçonnait que la présence de la nouvelle potion anti-gueule de bois versé dans son verre, cette fois par un George Weasley également présent, avait fait plus de dégât que l'hydromel chaud.

« - Fort. » Avait-il toussé lorsqu'on lui avait demandé un verdict. En vérité, il avait ressenti et dans une certaine mesure, il le ressentait encore, comme s'il avait été décapé et cuit à la vapeur de l'intérieur.

Et encore, il lui avait fallu plusieurs tentatives pour convaincre Molly qu'il était apte à transplaner.

« - Pourquoi tout le monde pense toujours que je suis ivre ? » Demanda-t-il, espérant une réponse cette fois. « - Penses-tu que je bois trop ? »

Draco continua à le regarder pendant un moment puis ses lèvres s'écartèrent et il se mit à rire, impuissant contre l'épaule d'Harry. « - Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais, si tu essayais. » Parvint-il à dire, basculant la tête contre le mur et passant ses doigts sur la ceinture d'Harry.

« - Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Harry, se sentant étrangement blessé. Alors qu'il tentait de croiser les bras, il donna accidentellement un coup de coude sur l'épaule de Draco. « - Désolé. » Marmonna-t-il.

« - Retiens-moi. » Demanda Draco, très calme.

« - Quoi ? »

« - Retiens-moi. » Insista Draco, les yeux baissés vers son épaule puis les relevant à nouveau vers ceux d'Harry et l'expression était si implorante et hors de propos que ça remua quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Harry.

Quelque chose. Il se mordit pensivement la lèvre pendant quelques secondes et ensuite, sur une impulsion, il passa son bras sur l'autre épaule de Draco.

Il sourit. C'était un petit sourire mais il était si réel et plein de soulagement qu'Harry se sentit merveilleusement accompli d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer.

« - Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, tu le sais. » Déclara soudainement Draco et il fallut un moment à Harry pour réaliser qu'il répondait à sa question. « - Ca ne te dérange pas habituellement… » Draco fronça les sourcils. « - Ca ne te dérange pas habituellement lorsque les gens se moquent de toi pour être un buveur si terrible. »

« - Ça ne me dérange pas. » Dit finalement Harry. Il supposait qu'il n'avait jamais été très bon pour boire de vastes quantités d'alcool mais jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait dit avant. La remarque piquait un peu et il chassa cela avec un peu d'effort. « - Je ne pense pas que ce soit très agréable. »

Cette fois, le rire de Draco était complètement contagieux. Pris dans son amusement, Harry permit aux petites bulles de tension d'éclater en lui et il ferma les yeux en souriant, laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et inhala son odeur. Tout ceci était ridicule mais pour une quelconque raison, il s'en fichait. Une chaleur se répandit dans son ventre jusque dans sa poitrine et il…

« - Putain. » Haleta-t-il lorsqu'il ressentit l'effet du transplanage inattendu.

Il baissa les yeux vers lui-même, soulagé de voir que tout était à sa place après ce transplanage mal avisé. Laissant échapper un lent soupir, il regarda Draco s'avançait sur des pieds instables dans la chambre, allumant les lumières tamisés avec un geste théâtrale de sa baguette.

« - Merci pour ça. » Marmonna-t-il, se laissant tomber sur le bord du lit.

« - Tu es en une seule pièce, non ? » Demanda légèrement Draco et Harry grogna dans sa barbe, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment contester.

« - Espérons-le. » Dit Harry, résistant à l'idée de défaire sa ceinture et vérifier. Il soupira, retira ses bottes et chaussettes puis sa retenue se dissout et il défit la ceinture complexe de son pantalon. Rien ne se passa.

Sa patience, n'étant pas énorme ces derniers temps, disparut et il saisit sa baguette. Soupçonnant que même un _Diffindo_ même léger serait dangereux… si près de son entrejambe, il se demanda s'il pouvait tout simplement faire disparaitre la fermeture quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« - Quoi que tu penses… » Draco fit une pause, apparemment confus et se glissa sur le lit pour être à ses côtés. « - Quoi que tu penses, _arrêtes_. Il coûte cher et je ne sais pas… du tout… pourquoi je dois toujours t'aider. »

« - Je… » Commença Harry avant que les autres mots se bloquent alors que Draco s'approcha un peu plus, la tête appuyée contre son épaule et défaisant le pantalon d'Harry. Frissonnant, Harry retint son souffle et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche quand ces doigts… les doigts de Draco Malfoy, bordel… caressèrent à nouveau son sexe par-dessus la couche de tissu et l'électricité remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« - Tu veux que je t'aide pour le reste ? » Demanda-t-il, ses doigts se glissant sous le boxer d'Harry.

Il le regarda. Les cheveux de Draco retombaient une fois de plus devant ses yeux mais Harry pouvait voir qu'ils brillaient d'une promesse et tellement authentique, qu'un désir familier l'envahit et il en fut presque accablé. La question de vouloir que Draco Malfoy se déshabille, ne l'aida pas beaucoup non plus.

Parce que… s'il le faisait ?

« - Ginevra est une terrible tricheuse. » Déclara Draco, le faisant sursauter. Ayant apparemment tout oublié d'Harry, il était maintenant penché en avant et regardait ses mains, et Harry remarqua pour la première fois qu'elles étaient recouvertes de petites écorchures et boue.

« - Tout le monde a triché. » Souligna Harry, sautant sur le changement de sujet avec enthousiasme.

« - Je le sais. Elle est généralement pas si douée cependant. »

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et il entreprit de retirer son pantalon alors que Draco, dans la douce lumière, déboutonnait sa chemise et la laissait tomber de ses épaules. Le mouvement attira les yeux d'Harry sur son avant-bras intérieur pâle et la Marque des Ténèbres apparut. Il avait, jusqu'à présent, réussi à éviter de _regarder_ Draco plus qu'il ne le devait et il eut presque un choc de la voir enfin, même s'il ne s'était fait aucune illusion sur ce qui se trouvait sous ces chemises parfaitement ajustées et chandails.

Et encore. La surprise envahit tellement Harry que ses doigts se refermèrent autour du couvre-lit et serrèrent doucement le tissu dans ses poings. Quelque chose était différent. Il ne connaissait pas tout sur ce Draco et il ne savait pas pourquoi il continuait à penser qu'il devrait.

Là, juste au-dessus de la Marque, à quelques centimètres du pli du coude, quatre lettres étaient soigneusement tatouées :

TURN.

Tellement pris dans cette découverte inattendue, Harry prit à peine conscience de lâcher le couvre-lit et tendre la main pour toucher Draco. Ce ne fut que quand ses doigts glissèrent sur les lettres qu'il revint à lui-même et retint son souffle. Impossible de croiser les yeux qu'il _savait_ être fixé sur lui, il glissa vers sa main et noua ses doigts à ceux de Draco.

Il savait en quelque sorte, au-delà de tout doute, que cela était significatif. Le problème était qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi faire avec ça, ou même par où commencer.

« - Je me demandais si tu repensais à cette nuit-là aussi. » Déclara Draco et sa voix était douce et prudente. « - Je finis toujours par y repenser à chaque fois que nous passons du temps avec les Belettes. » Il hésita et resserra ses doigts autour de ceux d'Harry. « - Le pardon de certaines personnes… après tout… parfois, ça me fait toujours me sentir petit. Cette nuit-là a tout changé… tout. » Draco soupira et puis sans avertissement, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, attirant Harry avec lui.

« - Oui. » Harry regarda le plafond, se sentant comme si quelqu'un avait volé ses mots. « - Cette nuit a tout changé. » Tenta-t-il finalement, espérant sonner comme quelqu'un qui écoutait Draco et prendre ceci comme un signal pour continuer à se souvenir.

Un léger ricanement retentit à côté de lui. « - Vraiment ? D'après mes souvenirs, une fois que tu l'as enfin fermé, tu as ronflé comme un troll asthmatique toute la nuit sous ta fichue cape et puis Pomfresh a accidentellement trébuchée sur toi le lendemain matin. J'ai dû la distraire en faisant semblant d'avoir horriblement mal. Tu ne savais pas à quel point c'était très tentant de la laisser te découvrir. »

« - Je ne pense pas que ça aurait été agréable, tout bien considéré. » Répliqua Harry, perplexe par le brusque changement de ton mais sachant que c'était dans son intérêt de suivre le mouvement. En outre, cet homme se révélait quasiment impossible à déchiffrer et il supposait que ça ne changerait pas.

« - Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je me sentais épuisé. » Déclara Draco avec irritation, tournant la tête pour regarder Harry et lui donnant un coup dans les côtes pour qu'il quitte le plafond des yeux. « - Tu m'as parlé pendant des heures. »

« - Je voulais te sauver. » Déclara Harry, la bouche sèche. Il se déplaça sur le côté et récupéra sa main avec un pincement de regret inattendu et il la leva pour soutenir sa tête.

Draco ferma les yeux et Harry le regarda, osant à peine respirer, alors que son expression changée, la douce lumière des lampes projetant des ombres sur ses pommettes et sous ses longs cils. Il était magnifique, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Maintenant qu'Harry était lui-même forcé de le regarder, il craignait qu'il soit impossible d'arrêter.

« - Tu m'as sauvé. » Dit finalement Draco. Ses yeux restèrent fermés et il tendit les deux bras au-dessus de sa tête. Les yeux d'Harry dérivèrent le long de sa poitrine pâle, son torse maigre et la barre oblique rose d'une vieille cicatrice qui entachait la peau autrement impeccable.

« - J'ai fait ça cependant. » Murmura Harry, la gorge serrée, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la cicatrice, celle qu'il lui avait infligé et qu'il revivait depuis tant de nuits horribles qu'il en avait perdu le compte. Il ferma les yeux et revit… tant de sang, tant de peur, tant de ténèbres.

Quand il s'obligea à rouvrir les yeux, Draco le fixait en retour, le regardant avec des yeux gris confus. « - Bon sang Harry, qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Est-ce ta nuit 'insécurité du passé' ? »

« - Non. » Répondit Harry, clignant des yeux pour chasser la piqûre de ses yeux et se forçant à prendre un air renfrogné. « - C'est jeudi prochain. »

Draco grogna et glissa une main sous sa chemise. « - Je ne suis plus en colère pour cela depuis très longtemps, tu sais. Je sais que tu ne savais pas ce que ce sort faisait… »

« - Je t'ai dit ça… ? » Murmura Harry sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. La main sous sa chemise faisait des dessins sur son dos et ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était distrait.

« - Oui. » Draco le regarda de travers. « - J'avais oublié comment ta mémoire réagissait terriblement avec l'alcool. Quoi qu'il en soit, et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça te tracasse, tu ne te souviens pas de ce matin-là… »

« - Je peux essayer mieux. » Marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

« - Chut, je veux dire quelque chose de très important. » Indiqua Draco, les yeux intenses et pendant un moment, il fut évident qu'il avait beaucoup bu. Et puis ça disparut et il observa Harry avec une expression clairement exaspérée. « - Le fait est, pourquoi te blâmes-tu pour t'être défendu quand un certain connard a essayé de te lancé un _Doloris_ ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « - Viens-tu de te traiter toi-même de connard ? »

« - Non… enfin, oui mais pas moi… le petit moi. L'enfant stupide. »

« - Tu n'étais pas stupide. » Dit Harry, se surprenant.

Draco rigola tristement. « - Je préfère prétendre que j'étais stupide de croire que je pouvais être mauvais. Je ne pense pas que le mal est quelque chose qu'on peut inventer. »

« - Non, je ne pense pas. » Répondit Harry, étonnamment affectée par la simple vérité de cette déclaration et en même temps étonné que c'était, tout à fait volontairement, Malfoy qui avait raison.

« - Tu sais. » Fit Draco, s'approchant et glissant une cuisse nue entre celles d'Harry. « - Je trouve toujours extrêmement amusant que tu marmonnes dans ton sommeil ce que tu penses vraiment de moi. »

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répliqua Harry avec un sarcasme amusé. Ou du moins, il le pensait parce qu'il y eut soudainement une bouche sur son cou et c'était extrêmement distrayant.

Ça ne devrait pas l'être, sûrement. Parce qu'il n'était pas attiré par Draco. Parce qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, ajouta son subconscient à la hâte. Eh bien, pas vraiment. Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu.

« - Je ne comprends pas tout parfois. » Marmonna Draco dans son cou, faisant se dresser tous les petits poils et provoquant la chair de poule sur sa peau. « - Si je n'étais pas si pris par mon sommeil, je dirais que je serais assez impressionné par moi-même. »

« - Tu es toujours impressionné par toi-même. » Répliqua Harry, levant un bras et posant prudemment une main sur la hanche de Draco, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair tiède et fermant les yeux.

« - La ferme. » Rétorqua Draco, souriant contre sa peau. « - Je suppose que tu dis également 'apportes-moi un poisson violet, mais je préfère croire que ce message est destiné à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« - Je vais t'apportais un poisson violet dans une minute. » Répondit Harry, sachant que cela n'avait aucun sens mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'avait pas d'importance parce que quelqu'un, peut-être lui, attirant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et frottant leurs hanches ensemble et, oh mon dieu, c'était bon et c'était avec Draco et quand était-ce arrivé ?

« - Mmph. » Marmonna Draco, enveloppant une bouche enthousiaste autour du lobe d'oreille d'Harry et commençant à défaire sa chemise en même temps. « - Sois calme et viens ici. »

Enlacé au chaud et empli de désir, Harry se conforma, haletant et tira Draco contre lui. Il garda les yeux fermés, s'accrochant à Draco, trop conflictuel et terrifié pour faire autre chose que ressentir et respirer l'odeur de citron mêlé d'alcool.

Et puis il y eut plus rien.

« - Draco ? » Harry ouvrit un œil.

Draco se détacha de son cou et se redressa en position assise. « - Je pense que je vais être malade. » Annonça-t-il.

Avec un peu d'effort, Harry se redressa pour s'asseoir jusqu'au bord du lit. Il n'avait effectivement pas l'air bien. Toute séduction avait quitté son visage et ses cheveux collaient à son front humide.

« - Je pense que tu as raison. » Fut tout ce qu'Harry trouva à dire.

Draco gémit, se hissa du lit et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quand il fut laissé seul dans la chambre, Harry laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un long soupir de frustration.

Ceci était… au-delà de la folie. Il était assis là, ne portant rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements et une chemise qui pendait à une épaule et un sexe indéniablement dur pour un homme qui venait de disparaitre dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Et le plus horrible, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas décider s'il était soulagé ou déçu par l'interruption. Il avait certainement apprécié cette fois, il ne pouvait pas prétendre le contraire.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda-t-il au plafond, laissant tomber la chemise bleue négligemment au sol et s'installant dans le lit.

Peut-être qu'admettre en profiter était tout ce qu'il devait faire. Ce serait bien.

Putain, il était perdu. Avec un soupir, il tapa l'oreiller et se recroquevilla en boule, ignorant les bruits d'eau dans la salle de bain et essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que les pulsations dans son bas-ventre.

Sûrement… sûrement que s'il était gay, il le saurait maintenant. C'était donc logique.

Et puis… ce n'était pas comme s'il avait même songé à être attiré par quelqu'un d'autre mis à part Ginny durant les vingt dernières années de sa vie, en fait. Et il ne pouvait pas dire que l'idée lui faisait horreur, c'était juste… un peu surprenant. Il se fichait de savoir si les gens étaient gays ou hétéro. C'était juste une personne et c'était Draco et c'était Ginny.

Et, oh… Gin. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse ici avec Blaise et pourquoi ne l'aurait-elle pas été ? C'était un grand et bel homme avec une énorme personnalité et la capacité d'aller la prendre et la soulever comme si elle était une plume. Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment être cette personne, même s'il le voulait.

Il soupira. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un bruissement de couverture puis un Draco froid et un peu fragile vint se presser contre le dos d'Harry sans un mot.

« - Tu vas bien ? » Murmura Harry, éteignant les lumières.

« - Je suis trop vieux pour ça. » Marmonna Draco contre son cou et sans réfléchir, Harry prit la main sur sa taille et tira le bras de Draco autour de lui. « - Je ne serais pas triste quand Noël sera terminé. »

« - Oh. J'avais presque oublié Noël. » Déclara sincèrement Harry et en quelque sorte, il entendit Draco sourire dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p><em>« - Ecoute. »<em>

_« - Laisses-moi. » Un froncement de sourcil qui devenait familier._

_« - Tu n'es pas ton père, Draco. Tu ne dois pas essayer de l'être. »_

_« - Tu ne sais rien à ce sujet. » Assis bien droit maintenant, les bras croisés et les manches du pyjama recouvrant les mains pâles. « - Tu ne sais rien de ce que je dois faire. »_

_Tristesse, frustration, espoir incrédule. « - Crois-tu vraiment tout ça ? »_

_« - Je ne crois pas grand-chose, Potter. »_

_Rire amer. « - Voilà le problème. Tout le monde doit croire en quelque chose. »_

_« - Oh, vraiment. Et en quoi crois-tu, hmm ? Laisses-moi deviner, tous ces vieux trucs clichés de Gryffondor sur la bravoure et la loyauté et faire la bonne chose ? »_

_« - Qu'en est-il de la vérité ? » Un défi, jeté dans les ténèbres._

_« - Qu'en est-il de ça ? »_

_La vision d'Harry se brouilla et pendant un long moment, il ne vit rien et entendit rien et puis tout à coup, il fut debout à côté du lit, seulement observateur, écoutant ses propres balbutiements inconscients et regardant une main pâle écrire des mots sur un morceau de parchemin avec un petit bout de crayon._

_Prendre la route inconnue maintenant._


End file.
